Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows
by Wild Nature
Summary: Between the Nehellenia arc and Starlights arc, 9 young girls find themselves as shadows of the Planets. Somehow linked to the long since dead Nehellenia, they must retrieve a long lost Princess and restore the Dead Moon Kingdom before the Void swallows up
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Once upon a time, there was a Queen who thought beauty was her only friend.

Once upon a time, she was cursed by a vision of a self that was to be all alone.

Once upon a time, a Queen became mad and in her furious state, tried to destroy the White Moon.

Once upon a time, a Princess took a stand and gave a second chance to a Queen.

Once upon a time, the Queen fell into legend.

And once upon a time, the idea of senshi became a cursed myth of the Dark Moon.

And centuries later, in the days of the year 1996, nine shadows are changing.

Episode One: Amidst the Forbidden Shadows Lay Danger; Words of A Dead Queen

Usagi was fiddling with her book bag. She tried to not glance at the clock that continuously clicked. She was feeling rather nervous as of late and she couldn't explain it. Minako sat next to her, trying to write something down but she seemed to keep forgetting whatever message she had in her head. For all Usagi knew, she might be coming up with new lyrics to some song.

'The bell is getting ready to ring,' Usagi thought. She sat still, her head forward as her bangs hid her face. She studied her ring, currently shining in her eyes and she blinked. She frowned and looked over to the floor, perplexed about something.

She stared down and only saw her shadow, still as night. Nothing out of place. Or else, that's what she figured.

If one really looked, she would have realized that her shadow was facing the wrong way, right into the sunlight itself.

The bell let out its shrill cry and before even Usagi could jump, Minako was up and out of the room.

"Mina!" Usagi shouted. "Wait for me!"

She plucked her bag off her chair's side and moved to exit but her bag had caught onto the chair leg and she stumbled backwards with a squeal. Her brooch, safely hidden in her book bag, went flying out with a loud scrapping sound that echoed in the now empty room.

A foot came out and caught it with her foot just as it was about to skid through the doorway. Usagi was reminded momentarily of when she was fighting Eudial but she shook her head and stood up awkwardly, still forgetting that her bag was caught on her chair leg.

"Let me help," The young girl reached out and pulled the chair up with a small smile. She then handed Usagi her brooch. "That's pretty. Get it an antique shop?"

"No.. more like I inherited it."

"Huh."

Usagi studied the girl. She was taller than Usagi but then most usually were. Not to say Usagi hadn't grown, she was almost five and a half foot tall by now. She took note of the violet eyes, seeing how bright they were.

"Well, see ya," the girl turned without doing anything more and disappeared into the hallway.

And Usagi blinked, coming out of a semi-trance. "Aye, I've been way too occupied lately. I need to do something to clear my head."

She walked out just as Ami and Makoto were about to pop in. "Hey, I was thinking you had gotten detention again," Makoto grinned.

"Or maybe you forgot something," Ami added quickly. She didn't want to make Usagi upset. Ami had been watching Usagi for a while now, knowing that the events with Nehellenia and nearly losing Mamoru and Chibiusa would catch up to her, so she watched her friend like a hawk. So she was well aware of how tired Usagi had been lately. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, fine," Usagi stepped by them, the two girls glancing at each other. Makoto shrugged when Ami raised an eyebrow and then they followed the blonde out to her locker.

"Minako went to get Rei. Says she wants to go the Crown Parlor for some relaxing time," Makoto quipped.

"I suppose after such studying, we need a break for a little bit," Ami admitted.

"Yea! It'll be great! Right Usagi?"

Usagi grinned. "That's it! I haven't played a game in like forever! Let's go!"

Mamoru was talking with Motoki, something about a college professor. Usagi wasn't really paying attention as she cheered on Rei's attempt at Sailor V.

"I can't believe this game has lasted this long!" Makoto commented.

"What's that supposed to mean! It's a classic!" Minako growled.

"Oh, please. Everything goes out of date sooner or later," Makoto pointed out.

Minako's face paled. "Am I... out of date?"

"No, no," Ami quickly interjected. "Just the game."

"You too, Ami?" Minako wailed.

"I got to the next level!" Rei was heard cheering. Usagi pulled away, seeing that Rei definitely didn't need her to show her any special moves.

She moved away from the group, once more studying her ring. She liked the light cast by it, spraying across her front in tiny dots of colors. She covered her hand up as she sighed and moved.

Or she tried to. She was feeling strange, sluggish even. She found herself falling down into a black hole and she tried to say something.

"USAKO!" She heard her beloved shout her name in worry. And she fell into complete nothingness.

She awoke to her parents talking softly to themselves. "She's been overworking. Stress most likely, the doctor says."

"She just struggled through the high school entrance exams, of course it'd catch up on her."

"Still, we should be more watchful."

"Dear, you're much too protective. We should just trust Usagi."

Usagi smiled, hearing her mother's voice echo as she fell asleep again.

She woke up the next morning, feeling very refreshed and alert. She stretched fluidly, her eyes bright for the day to start. And she looked to the clock and saw that it read ten o'clock.

"They didn't wake me up for school?" She was quiet for a moment. "SCORE! Free day!" And she waltzed off to cleanse herself. She entered the kitchen around a half hour later, fiddling into the fridge for a bit to eat. She saw her mother left over some breakfast and she reheated it, munching idly as she picked up the newspaper.

"Boring, boring, bor..." Usagi blinked as she opened the paper, her eye caught on a heading. "Discovery of a stone on the moon called Nepheline?"

She thought back to Nehellenia at that moment, wondering suddenly what had happened to her. She shook her head and sighed, closing the pages up with a shake of her wrists. "Whatever."

She got up and washed up her dishes before she went to the living room. And she sat there, fiddling with the channels but she was distracted. "Nepheline? What kind of thing is that? Is it a new type of moon rock?"

She stood up, brushing her hands onto her blouse before she left the building entirely. She merely had to take a bus to get to her destination as Mamoru's apartment building loomed over her, stretching taller to the skies the nearer she was driven up.

She bounced up to the elevator and found his room with expert ease. She thought for a moment. "I wonder if he's even home?"

And she smiled and knocked on the door, waiting for the answer to be revealed.

Mamoru was currently exiting his bedroom, holding one of his science textbooks. He looked up at the knock and proceeded to answer it. "Usa?"

"Hai! I missed you!" She grinned happily.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he guided her in. "That was a scare you gave me, and the others too."

"I was just tired, that's all," She looked around his living room. "Mamo-chan, it's a little messy in here."

"Yes, well, I'm studying for midterms right now."

"Really? How is that going?"

Mamoru blinked. "What's with the sudden interest, Usako? We don't have to talk about my work."

"Oh.. Well, I think I'm doing better. I got a D on my last math test."

Mamoru grinned. "Usako."

"It was a high D!" She protested. She rubbed the side of her head ruefully. "I know, I know. I need to try a lot harder."

"Glad you know that."

"Do you have class today?"

"Later this afternoon. I was using the time I had to read up on..." He had been holding the science textbook up and once she had seen that, her eyes kind of glazed over with disinterest. "Well, I could always read later. What would you like to do?"

And Usagi stood there before a very faint and slow blush blossomed. He wasn't paying much attention of which she was glad.

"Um.. why not a walk through the park?" She asked finally.

Minako was fiddling with her notes. She vowed to take some notes for Usagi, since she hadn't been able to come. She hoped that the other blonde was feeling better. She felt upset that Usagi had fainted.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the bell having rung until she looked around and saw no one there.

Well, save for a raven haired girl. She wore her hair in two buns, pinned to the lower of her head and nearly hidden when she gave a front view. Each one had a shoulder length wave of hair pulled down from the wrapped bun. She had partial heart shaped bangs, flatter than most hair and at each ear, she had two slender strands, one of them slightly longer than the other one.

She was currently fiddling a set of books on the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Teacher says I can borrow his English guidebooks," She answered.

Minako leaned over and smiled. It was a alphabet book. "Having some trouble with English?"

"One of my worst subjects," she looked up with her violet eyes and Minako grinned.

"I'm quite good. Maybe I could help you?"

"Really?"

"Yea! When do you have free time?"

"After four today."

"You too?"

"Oh, I'm on the soccer team. I'm the goalie."

"Really!" Minako's smile blossomed. "I'm on the volleyball team."

"That's great. So.." She paused momentarily.

"OH! I'll meet you on the playing field at four then! See you!"

"Hey! Wait!" She was laughing openly. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves or something!"

"Oh right! I forgot about that! Once I get to thinking about volleyball, everything goes out my ear."

"Well, I am Ginbano Eizou."

"Aino Minako."

"May I call you Mina?"

"Sure! My friends call me Minako-chan sometimes."

"My brothers call me Zou-chan."

"You have brothers! How many?"

"Three! But two of them are twins and are younger than me!"

"I'm an only child. I really prefer that way, actually."

"Sometimes I do to but that's only when they won't let me play any sports with them."

"That's mean!"

"Well, they're boys and they always think that girls can't do what they do," Eizou shrugged.

"Yea... well, I'll find you at four! We'll go to the place my friends and I frequent. It's called the Fruit Parlor."

"Oh! I've seen it but I've never gone in it!"

"It'll be fun! Bring whatever notes you have!"

Four o'clock came and Minako stood waiting patiently, watching the soccer practice game come to a close. Eizou finally pulled away from the group, waving goodbye as she ran over to Minako. "Let me clean up. I'll be out in five minutes!"

Minako waited patiently as Eizou came bounding out, her bag slung over her shoulder. Eizou had dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that was dyed as of rainbow splashed.

"That's a interesting shirt..." Minako smirked.

"Really? I like it a lot!" Eizou answered brightly.

"Well, we need to take the bus to get the place. If any luck, Ami will be there."

"Ami?"

"Mizuno Ami, she's one of my good friends."

"WOW! You're friends with THE genius Mizuno-san?"

"Well, yea but she's just like you and me, really."

"Oh...Will she be helping?"

"I don't know," The bus pulled in as the two climbed in. They both sat on the bench closest to the front, still talking as they settled. "She might be willing to. Of course, she has to help Usagi first."

"Usagi...?"

"Tsukino Usagi. She's the one with the odango hair style."

"Oh... Yea, her. I saw her the other day. She seemed a bit sick."

"She fainted. I think she's been really stressed."

"I'm sorry. She's better now?"

"I hope so."

"She had a really nice brooch. She said she inherited it."

"Oh? Right, she did! It's very important to her."

"That's nice. I like jewelry."

"Me too but I try to find something sophisticated," Minako added.

"I don't mind things being simple," She reached into her pocket. "I don't wear this during the game practice cause I don't want it to break." She opened her hand to showcase a violet gem with six sides. Just on the inside was a nearly visible crescent moon outline.

"Wow! That's pretty! How'd they put that crescent in there?" Both Eizou and Minako leaned over to examine the gem.

"You know, I don't know.." Eizou admitted slowly. "I've never questioned that. Oh well," She took the chain it was attached to and clipped it around her throat. "What do you think?" She asked, her hand pressed slightly on the gem.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Huh? Oh! I think my mom got it for me," Eizou shrugged. "It might have been my grandma's or something cause she says it's very valuable."

The bus was lurching to a stop. "Here we go!" Minako nodded to the other as they both got up and left the bus. Minako looked around with a quick scan.

"I guess they're not here. Rats! Ami could've backed me up!"

"Minako-chan!" Minako's eyes brightened.

"Usagi!" Minako grinned. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Better," She had her arm wrapped around Mamoru's arm. "I'm walking Mamo-chan to his class."

"Why not stay with Minako?" Mamoru suggested. "I'll call you, all right?"

"Oh..Okay!" She smiled brightly. She watched him leave with a sigh. "He's been working himself awfully hard lately."

"I heard he's not the only one," Eizou quipped.

Usagi blinked. "You're the girl from the other day. Thank you again for getting my brooch. It's very important."

Eizou smiled. "No problem. I'm Ginbano Eizou."

"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said politely.

"Minako was going to help me with my English. Care to join?"

"Err..."

"It's in the Crown Parlor," Eizou added.

"Really?" Usagi perked up. "Well, sure, if it's in there!"

Eizou blinked as Usagi nearly ran to the building. Minako merely shook her head. "She's almost all better."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Usagi was already settled at a table as the two others pulled out their notes and Eizou the teacher's books.

"So how much trouble are you having?" Minako asked.

"Err.. does nearly failing count as trouble?"

"You're failing English?" Usagi sighed sadly. "I know what that's like to nearly fail at school."

"I do fine in my other classes," Eizou said through taunt lips. "English just isn't my cup of tea."

"Are you thirsty?" Usagi asked with a frown.  
"What?"

"You just said 'cup of tea'," Usagi began.

"I mean English is the worst subject for me," She glanced at Minako who was cleverly hiding her face in her notebook. "All right, teacher, what's the first lesson?"

Minako snickered before coughing to clear her throat. "Let's begin by going over this book." She pulled out 'My Dog Spot'.

Fast forward time about a hour and a half and Eizou was getting highly agitated. She read the book for the eighth time, still having trouble pronouncing the words.

Usagi wasn't helping by laughing at her and Minako tried to shush Usagi only to break into contagious giggles.

'Whap!' Eizou stood up, her hands slamming the book shut. "You know what? I'm tired of being laughed at."

"Oh no! Wait!" Minako began.

Eizou began to shove her things into her book bag, her eyes stinging. "I told you I was having trouble! Minako, you at least tried to help me! But you!" She glared at Usagi. "You need to learn some manners! Not everyone can be perfect at other languages!"

She pulled some change from her jean pocket. "Here, this will pay for myself." And she stomped off, growling to herself.

"Usagi, that was mean! She was having a really hard time!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi sat there, her eyes downcast like a lost puppy.

Usagi then noticed that Eizou had forgotten her notebook. "We need to give this back to her! It's got all of her notes in it!" She snatched it up and ran out the door, Minako rushing to pay and then run out as well.

Eizou stomped quietly, glowering, her face burning. "So what if my English sucks! Not like that odango baka knew what she was doing!"

She sighed. "Great... I promised Mom that I'd try harder and I had a great tutor..." She sighed again before turning to go down the street to take another bus that she knew would take her home.

She sat quietly on the seat, her finger absently rubbing the gem. It was warm and soothing to her as she looked out the windowpane, her thoughts not quite there as she waited for the bus to roll to a stop.

Once off, she headed down the street to homeward bound. It was a bit of a large house, after all, she, her parents, and three brothers all lived there. She wondered if her mother or father was home.

"They've been really busy lately.." She mused as she walked up the steps. She fiddled with her pocket, the sure place she'd place her keys in and found them just in time for the door to swing open and whack her in the forehead. She looked up into a mirror version of herself, only it was her older brother. "KAKUSHI!"

Kakushi was a beautiful man, as many of his girlfriends loved to brag. At the ripe age of twenty, he still lived at home, helping tend to his younger siblings. His hair was as black as the rest of the other Ginbano family and he wore it long and pulled back into a backlength ponytail. Eizou couldn't count how many times girls had said how 'dangerous' he looked. He was a dangerous as a kitten, that's for sure.

"Aye! Little sister, I'm sorry," He patted the spot where she'd been hit. "Here, let's go get some ice."

She grumbled as she followed him. "And where were you, young lady?" He asked lightly.

"Well, DAD, if you listened to the phone message, you'd know that I went to study!"

"You? STUDY?" He gasped mockingly.

"Oh shut up! The girl who was helping me had this friend right who kept laughing at me!"

Kakushi lost his laughing face and became very serious. "That's not nice. No one picks on my sister!" He turned for the door as Eizou sighed noisily. "WHAT?" He frowned. "Don't you wanna have me stand up for you and blah blah blah?"

"It was a girl! You can't go 'stand up' to a girl!"

"Is she cute?"

"Oh, you're no help whatsoever!"

"I'm plenty help!"

"Hey!" Boya came bounding in. He and his twin brother were both thirteen and very, very loud. Boya was a bit taller and a lot more skinner, having a very lanky, almost delicate body. He was also the smarter of the two. He took after their father were deep emerald green eyes but he, too, had black hair that was cropped into a bowl style around his head.

His twin, Chuukou, was a very meaty guy. Not fat but bulked up, he was always playing American football or even wrestling. He had the same colored hair but had his sides shaved and the rest of the hair spiked upward. He was just as energetic though.

Chuukou popped his head in after Boya, blinking innocently. "Who's planning dinner?"

And they all looked to Eizou. "Oh come on! Just cause I'm a girl! Besides," She pointed to Kakushi with a hard look. "He's the oldest. Look to him."

Promptly, two sets of eyes were on the older brother. He grinned. "We'll order out!"

Eizou swore.

"HEY!" Before Kakushi could catch her, Eizou had run out of the room, snickering.

"Oh no you don't!" He glared at the two brothers as they were about to open their mouths. "DON'T REPEAT THAT!"

And they grinned at each other.

Meanwhile, Eizou had reached her room. It was organized simply but was still characteristically messy for a teenager. She sat down on her bed, stretching her shoulders out before laying down completely. "Phew.."

"I've got half a mind to.." She heard Kakushi making his way to her room and she hurriedly ran to lock the bedroom door. "HEY! EIZOU! Come on! LET ME IN!"

"You just want to yell at me!"

"You can't go around swearing! Especially around the younger ones!"

"Please! I've heard worse out of your mouth," She called out, leaning against the door with a giggle. She felt the knob bobbing as he struggled to open it.

"Come on! You gotta act more girlie!" He began.

"GIRLY!" She shouted. She unlocked the door and swung it open, glaring at him. "I don't not have to act more GIRLY!"

"No, I just knew it'd get you to open the door," Kakushi grinned ferally as he lunged.

She shrieked as he began tickle fight that she fast was losing. "Not fair! Not fair!"

He pulled off, Eizou panting in air. "There! Now honestly, watch that tongue of yours! Dad will have you washing your mouth out with soap!"

There was a commotion coming from downstairs. "What are they up to now?" Kakushi began before there was a collective scream of surprise. Both siblings ran down the stairs fast, each nearly tripping over each other.

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"COOL!" Boya shouted. "Lookie! A dog!" He presented a rather large canine.

"It looks just like a wolf!" Chuukou pointed out.

It did. It was nearly all white save for the pointed arrow line between it's eyes, giving the dog the impression it had eyebrows. It's paws were huge, as was it's snout, but its eyes were warm and intelligent, flavored deep golden yellow.

"It's gorgeous..." Eizou sighed as she moved toward it.

Kakushi pulled her away and growled at the others. "Move away from it! It could be feral!"

"Oh, but look at it!" Eizou cried as it rolled over to his back, the legs sprawled playfully. It blinked innocently at Kakushi who slowly grinned.

"He is pretty cool.." He said finally.

Eizou bent down and began to rub the dog's belly.

"HEY! Look at it's wee wee!" Boya began.

"STOP THAT!" Kakushi shouted. "You sick little kid!"

"HEY! I'm not sick, it's just huge."

Kakushi reached over to drag Boya out of the room. "WHAT! What'd I say! WHAT!"

Chuukou blinked, watching his twin get dragged off. "Should we call someone?"

"I don't know. Probably the animal shelter," Eizou mentioned idly, distracted by the soft, soft fur. "You're so cute! Aren't you? Aren't you!"

Chuukou made a gagging gesture as he dipped out of the room, probably to call a close animal shelter.

The dog sat up easily, rolling over naturally as he sat, his face to hers. His eyes twinkled mirthfully as his tongue loped out, his breath panting.

"Ew... dog breath..." She mumbled. she sat up and started to move only to find the dog following her, step by step. "Hey!" She took a few more steps, watching him as he followed with a seemingly grin on his face. "You're good! Wonder who trained you?"

She looked up at Kakushi waltzed in, eyeing the dog. "Don't make friends. He'll probably be put down or something."

"HUH? Why?" Eizou cried out.

"Look at him! He looks more like a wolf than anything!"

"But watch!" She moved, the dog following. "He's trained! He'd be a good dog!"

"He's just too big.." Kakushi began.

"I'm going to ask Mom and Dad if I can keep him," She butted in, glaring at him. "He's a good dog!"

"They're not going to..."

"Says you!"

"No," Kokei, her father, said flatly. He stared at the dog laying at his daughter's feet.

"Why not?" Eizou tried to not whine but after a half hour of convincing, it just wasn't working anymore.

"Honey, look at him," Hanshou, her mother, said gently.

"All I see is a good dog. He's trained! Look! Sit up boy!" The dog dutifully sat up, his tail wagging. "Good boy! Now roll over!"

He rolled over, right into the living room table. It shook but otherwise was fine.

"He's too big for this house," Kokei began.

"I'll make him a doghouse!"

"You don't know construction!" Kokei was losing his cool, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to count to ten. Didn't help that his wife was getting less and less adamant about 'their' decision.

"The guy from the pound is here," Chuukou called out.

"Daddy, please! Kakushi said they'd put him down! That's not fair!" Eizou began as her father pulled the dog up with a grim face. "They're going to kill him cause he looks like that! But he's a really good dog!"

Kokei sighed as he neared the door. The man at the door pulled out a hook liner, the loop prepared to be placed so that the dog would be held tightly. "Please, daddy.."

"Here," He opened the door as the man easily tied the dog and began to pull him down the stairs.

Eizou's eyes widen, watching the dog begin to resist. It was whimpering now, it's cries easily getting to her.

Without thinking, she ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around him, going to her knees. The man with the hook frowned. "Let him go, miss."

"No! You'll only hurt him!"

"Honey, he'll be fine," Hanshou began.

"Don't worry. If he does get put down, it'll be painless," the man offered.

"But he won't even get a chance," She looked up at her father, her eyes spilling forth as she hiccupped. "Just cause he's different... Look at him! I mean really look at him! Does he truly look like a threat?"

The man was tired of this and he tugged the pole hard, causing Eizou to fall down to her side with whimper. The dog growled at that before trying to lick at her scrapped elbow. But the man pulled harder and Eizou watched the black band pull too tightly over the dog's throat.

"STOP THAT!" Kokei reached out with a swing, pulling the handle from the man. "That's inhumane!"

"He's fine!"

"You were choking him!" Eizou cried out.

"Oh, shut your mouth, woman!" The man was frazzled but he shouldn't have taken that kind of tone as Kokei hit him with a left hook.

"Don't talk to my kid like that! Get out of here!" He shouted as the man took off running. They watched him drive off like a chicken before Kokei blinked, feeling a lick on his left hand.

"Aye..." He looked to his wife who was smiling happily. "A trial, all right? One week.."

Before he could finish, the family were crowding him and the dog, cheering and petting the dog.

"I'm going to call him Apple!" Eizou said proudly.

"Why'd you get to name him?" Boya began.

"Because Apple is her duty now. Remember, he's yours and you have to feed him, walk him, brush him, and take him to the vet."

"Thank you daddy!" She nearly crashed him to the floor with her running hug. He merely sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Upon starting school once more, Usagi is becoming consistently agitated. And when things begin to spin out of her control, let alone, everyone else as a entity called the Void appears, searching for the Shadows.

Thing is, these nine shadows have manifested into human girls. And Eizou's going to learn a new trick and two, as well as discover a whole new world outside her own eyes. With the nine shadows and nine senshi, can they band together soon enough to stop the utter destruction of the galaxy? Or will the Void suck up everything we took for granted?

Episode Two: Words of the Lost; Shadows Stirrings

"He can't stay in your room. There is just no room," Kokei began.

"Nonsense," Eizou pulled away, pointing to the floor. "Tada!"

Kokei glanced at his wife. "Fine, fine. But when he needs out, even if it's the dark of the night.." His voice had dropped, trying to be frightening but Hanshou's nearly hidden giggle gave him away. "Good night."

"Night!" She called out as she pulled an extra blanket down from her closet. "Here Apple, you can sleep on this."

She proceeded to fluff it up, humming to herself. "You'll be warm in here. I wonder where you came from, huh?" She reached out and stroked around his throat. "So much hair, but you don't have a collar, no?"

He began to pant again, a smile seeming to fill his face. "You're so precious!" She stroked his head lovingly. "Goodnight Apple."

She pulled off her necklace and placed it delicately onto the bedroom dresser next to her bed. She snuggled into her covers and found the sweet nothingness of sleep easily creeping onto her.

Until there was soft clink. She turned and found her necklace laying on the floor, Apple holding it to him awkwardly. She frowned and reached down to pull it from him, the chain caught in his claws. "Apple, give it up."

He lifted his paw and touched the gem, causing it to light up and her eyes closed instantly, her body falling fast, fast asleep and he picked the necklace up and put it back up where it had originally been.

She awoke, feeling good and usefully. She then remembered she had a English quiz and promptly buried herself in the blankets, sighing heavily.

"EIZOU!" Boya screamed loudly, coming into the room, banging two pans together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kakushi shouted. "Mom said to wake her up, not give her a heart attack!"

"I woke her up, see?" He pointed to Eizou, who lay in a broken heap along the floor, Apple nudging her with his snout.

"Come on, Apple.." She grumbled as she staggered out of the room, Apple dutifully following.

She walked him to the back yard. "Do your business." She politely turned away as he sniffed and lifted his leg. "Good boy."

"Phew!" Chuukou grinned. "That's some set!"

"What are you? Gay?" Eizou quipped.

"I'M NOT!"

"Then go comment about girls! Not a dog!"

"Only girl around here is you and you're not much to brag!"

"You little prick!" Eizou folded her arms around her chest, mumbling some choice words but she swallowed her hurt as Apple returned to her side. "When I get home, I'll take you... well, I can't. Not without a leash..."

She snuck into the house, Apple following discreetly. "Mom?" She whispered as her mother finished off the dishes. "Could I, say, borrow ten dollars?"

"Would this be for Apple?"

"Just this one time?" Eizou pulled out her lip slightly, her face becoming sad.

Hanshou leaned over with a whisper. "Take forty. He'll need some food. We'll plan a vet appointment after the 'trial'."

Eizou kissed her mom's cheek gratefully. "Thank you, Mama."

She bounded out of the room, passing her father. "Hi dad!"

"Hi Eizou." He looked down. "Hi Apple."

Apple had stopped at Kokei's heels, nudging the older man's hand.

"Aww, he wants you to pet him," Eizou pointed out.

"I went down to the mart," Kokei held out something. It was a long leash. "Tie him out in the back."

"Oh..." Eizou took the offering and nodded to Apple. "Follow me." She choose a spot close to the house, making sure that would always be some kind of shade if it ever became too hot. She smacked the metal rod into the ground with difficulty until a shadow appeared and her father knelt down with strange item.

"This might make it easier," He smiled as he went the wall, where a old rustic loop was. He clipped the end of the leash to it with the extra clasp he had. "He'll have full range of the yard and he can't escape so easily."

He then reached to the stairs and pulled out two brand new bowls.

"Um, Dad? Didn't you say this was my responsibility?"

"Good that you remembered but it's all right if I did a few things. I'm the one with money, after all," He stood up, admired his handiwork and disappeared into the house. Eizou sat, resting on the backs of her heels, thinking for a moment. She then smiled and got up, rechecking the food and water dish for extra assurance before she petted Apple's head. "Stay and be a good boy."

She came to school nearly late, running through the hallways with gusto. She spent the day fidgeting, wanting to check if Apple was all right. She called home at lunch and her mother stated that Apple was fine, that her father had come over for lunch to see that himself and she smiled.

She was leaving the building when Minako caught up to her. "Hey! Zou-chan!" She was waving the book with energy and it flew out of her hand to float away before falling into a puddle. "Oh... nuts."

Eizou waited as Minako picked up the notebook, trying to wipe the water off. "Oh... god, I'm sorry. You had notes... you left it and... oh boy..."

Eizou's face softened. "Here," She pulled a towel from her book bag and helped clean it off as best as she could. "Well, I'll just let it dry. The notes won't be that much ruined."

"Minako-chan!" Usagi came out, followed by Makoto and Ami. "Hey, Zou-chan!"

Eizou frowned, trying to not look at Usagi to show that she was still angry.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior. In truth, one could always laugh at me. I fail at everything," Usagi said quietly and honestly.

"Oh, well, you're forgiven," She moved to leave.

"Wait! We're going to the Crown Parlor again. We always get together about once a week with some other friends of ours."

"I can't. I have to tend to my dog," Eizou began.

"You have a dog?" Minako blinked. "But you said the other day you didn't.."

"Oh, well, he came into our house last night and my dad says he's on a trial basis but everyone loves him so we'll get to keep him."

"What kind of dog is he?" Ami asked thoughtfully.

"Oh.." Eizou was quiet. "He's big, like a wolf. He's furry and had golden eyes and a strange mark of a like a arrow pointed downward. Makes him seem to have eyebrows!"

"Can we meet him?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Sure!" Eizou, at that question, felt that urge to show off her new pet.

They took a bus and had to take another one because their talking made them forget a stop. So it was a half hour more late than what Eizou normally came home at. She was rushing up the stairs when Kakushi came out, also bounding as she.

And she knew he was making fun of her. "Stop that!"

"Stop that!" He even tried to imitate the same high pitch but failed miserably. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Friends from school. They want to meet Apple."

"Just be careful," He began.

"Hey, if Dad's not scared, so shouldn't they," Eizou retorted. She turned. "I'll be right back."

She ran up to her room and once dropping her bag, turned and ran back down the stairs. "Okay, follow me!"

She went through the side door, the wooden gate floating open as she clicked the gate open. "Apple?"

Apple was laying down on the ground, his eyes glinting up at her. Once seeing her, he sat up and threw his head up to howl happily.

"Shuu! SHUUSH!" She giggled. "Aw, you're so cute!" She went to unhook his leash and wrapped the leash a few times around her wrist before smiling brightly at the others. "See, isn't he adorable!"

"You sure that's a dog?" Makoto asked finally.

"What?"

"It's so.. big..." Ami breathed. She had inched toward the back and the others were following suit.

"Hey..." Eizou began before seeing Usagi move forward.

"He's beautiful," Usagi ran her hands through his fur, studying him. "He looks so smart! And his eyes are drop dead gorgeous." She giggled as he licked her palm. "He's a sweetie!"

The others soon crowded, petting him. Apple loved the attention before he rolled over. "He wants his belly rubbed!" Eizou called out.

"So," She nearly had a heart attack when Kakushi appeared at her elbow. "Any of them single?"

"They're a little young for you," She said from the side of her mouth.

"That brunette isn't. Look at her!"

Eizou glared at him. "They're all the same age!"

"Really? Damn!" He winced as she stomped his foot. "Sheesh, give me a break! I haven't had a date in forever!"

"It's been a month!" She cried out.

"Don't remind me," he moved toward the group. "So ladies, gorgeous, isn't he? What about this specimen?" He tried to pose charmingly and slipped on a rock. "Ouch!"

The girls did try to not laugh but when Eizou let out a muffled giggle, the others followed suit.

"Aw, you poor thing," Makoto grinned as she hefted him up.

"WHOA! Woman, what DO you eat?" He grinned but she glared at him. "What?"

"That was rude! You just called her fat!" Eizou hissed.

"I didn't! She must take vitamins or something," He leaned over and his gaze began to moved down from the face.

"STOP THAT!" She growled. She walked over to Makoto. "I'm sorry. My brother's really rude when he likes girls."

"He... likes me?" Makoto whispered, glancing at him with a familiar look.

"Oh, come on! You could do so much better than with my brother!" Eizou laughed.

"Hey, his ears are red!" Usagi was giggling as Kakushi overshadowed his sister.

"I'm not deaf, you know," He pressed his face down, their noses squashing. "Now, sister, care to repeat what you just said?"

"I said she could do better but I think I need to rephrase that."

"Good!" He grinned.  
"She could do ten times better!" She took off laughing as he growled and went off chasing her around the yard. She hid behind Makoto, giggling and the other girls were giggling too.

"Aye! Fine, whatever," But he smiled charmingly at them. "Please, come by again. I get lonely."

She threw a pebble at him as he entered, still laughing.

"He's cute," Minako said instantly.

"He's a player though. He dates for, like, a month and then gets bored."

"Really? Damn!" Makoto grinned.

"Let's take Apple for a walk," She pulled the leash up from Usagi's hand. "Let's go, Apple."

They came to a small area that was an actual dog park. It was, for the most part, deserted. She unhooked him from the collar her father had bought him.

"He's really good, huh?" She questioned.

"No doubt! If only I could get my cat to behave!" Usagi grinned.

"Mine too!" Minako agreed.

"But cats are supposed to be independent creatures," Eizou pointed out.

"Yea, but they're special!"

"Everyone says that about their pets," Eizou turned away, missing the knowing look upon the two cat owner's faces. Eizou was watching Apple jump and chase the wind and she smiled, spreading her fingers through the air.

"It's a magnificent day, huh?" She asked, turning around. The others faces were priceless as a howl of turmoil vibrated in the air. "APPLE!" She took off running, hearing the wind and nothing else.

"APPLE! Where are you boy?"

She turned and was thrown back hard into a tree, claws digging into her shoulders as she looked into a faceless monster.

She began to scream in terror as the humane like creature pulled away, leaving shadowed hands to plaster her to the tree. "Help! SOMEBODY!"

It raised it's hand, the whole glowing a dim hue of silver. "Come on! I'm no fun! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

A snarl was heard as Apple reappeared. He lunged at the monster, his teeth pressing open and the growl emitted even sent shivers down Eizou's back. "Get him boy! Go on and kick that freak's ass!"

She wailed as it turned and its hand disappeared into her chest. "HEY! OUT! GET OUT! THAT'S ME YOU'RE POKING THROUGH!" She shrieked before it pulled away with grimace. It raised its hand for a final blow and Eizou's eyes widened. "No... please..."

And Apple threw his head back and howled, the sound echoing in the trees until there was nothing but stillness. And suddenly, Eizou was swallowed up in shadows, disappearing into the dark.

The monster turned to attack Apple when a voice rang out. "I don't know what you are but to attack an animal is inhumane, even for a monster like you! In the name of the Moon, you're punished!" Eternal Sailor Moon, followed by the super Inner senshi, stood poised.

The creature's head tilted before it flew right into Sailor Moon as she screamed at the speed.

Meanwhile, Eizou was laying quite comfortably. She felt her heartbeat, soft and light against her ribs. She had a itch on her nose though and she raised her hand.

Her necklace lay grasped in her fingers, even glittering despite the dark of the whole thing. "Why is it glowing?" She asked finally.

She saw Apple, in the distance, watching her. "What? Am I supposed to do something with it?" Apple turned away. "No, wait! Apple! Come here boy! Please!"

She was aware of crying. She was scared of the darkness. "I wanna wake up now. Come on, Apple. Don't leave me.. please, don't..."

And she felt the gentle touch of slight warmth as Apple looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. "Apple?"

And the arrow along his eyes seemed to melt into something else and she found herself holding up the gem. She saw it then, the dim light of some source. She realized it must be the sun as she closed her eyes.

"Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!" Light attacked the gem and the area became alit with light, the shadows dancing away to wrap around her and then thrust outward like wings that then erupted into feathers. She disappeared into the rain before it cleared, her hands bringing down the gem that disappeared into the brooch. She stood, her legs together and her hands pressing out slightly, the palms faced outward.

She started, feeling the change of clothing. She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a violet orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely violet and her bodice was different. She wore a violet sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a violet orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two violet orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a violet crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a violet round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her shoes were merely sandals, clasped around the top of her foot and once more around her ankles.

And she couldn't see it but she had a white crescent moon facing to the left, much like a waxing moon.

"What just happened?" She began as light barreled down into her and she blinked rapidly, seeing the other senshi standing there in front of her, fighting the monster.

Sailor Moon was thrown back, right into Eizou who grunted.

"Who the hell are you?" Sailor Mars nearly shouted, shocked to see someone like her.

Eizou tried to think. Words spilled from her mouth without the actual concept forming in her head. "I am the figment cast by the moon, Shadow Moon! By the powers of the shadows and moonlight, I'll darken up your days!"

"Come again?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know!" She bit out. "Uh... What am I supposed to do?"

The monster wasn't pleased as it reared for an attack.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out only to see the monster disappear into the shadowed ground. "Ah..."

"UH? I think we should run," Eizou said suddenly as she turned and fled out into the sunlight.

The monster was on her trail though as it processed through a shadow in her front, it's body pressing forward as if to say boo.

"You! Leave me alone!" It lunged at her and she went into instinct. "Moonlight Casting!" She pressed her forefinger to her forehead and felt several jolts of energy as white laser beams shot out at the shadow.

The monster was too close to avoid and was punctured so much that it turned to shadow completely. Eizou stood panting, trying to not move.

"Is it gone?" She whispered before she turned and ran down the park, returning to hide in the small batch of forest. The senshi were gone, she was sure of that and she huddled down, trying to calm her heartbeat.

She felt a soft press against her tilted down head and looked up at Apple. "Apple? How'd you do that? Do this to me?"

He sat down next to her, staring into her eyes with warmth.

"It'd be great if you could talk," she mumbled. She pulled herself backwards, starting to relax. And as she reverted back to normal, her body shining, it seemed to affect Apple who blinked in momentary confusion.

She was watching Apple. "Think you were a little too close."

He tilted his head. "You're telling me."

She was quiet, staring at him. "What?"

"You.. heard.. me?"

"Oh god.." She stood up slowly and began to walk out of the forest. She was met instantly by the others. "Where'd you go?"

"We tried to get help!" Usagi began earnestly. "But ..."

"Oh.. It's okay, I'm fine now. So is Apple," She said distantly. "See you later."

And she left them, staring at her like she'd gone mad.

"Did we do something?" Usagi whispered to Ami. Ami frowned.

"I don't think so. Maybe she's just tired out?" Ami suggested.

"I'm home!" Eizou called out weakly. There was no noise as she entered. The front door had been locked, which meant that her brothers had all gone out, without her, again.

She turned and saw Apple sitting, seeming to wait for a good moment to make some kind of move.

"Well?" She finally snapped.

"You.. weren't supposed to hear me."

She examined him. "You know, your lips actually move..." She shook herself. "What the hell am I doing! Acting like a dog could talk!"

"Actually, I am half wolf," Apple said.

Eizou tripped on the steps she'd been attempting to climb up. "Aye.. What happened today?"

"You've awakened."

"Not just about that! Okay, it is but I don't understand it!"

"That necklace of yours is very vital to the key of everything. It is the Moon Nepheline stone."

"The paper had something like that on it for a while. Newly discovered... HEY! How could I have it if it's new?"

She walked up the stairs, her hand reaching to her neck. Sure enough, her necklace was there, perfectly clasped.

She sat on the bed, watching Apple as he carefully sat down. "My name is...well, Apple. I don't know if I ever had a name or even a voice but I do know I could think much differently than other animals."

"You mean having a wider capacity of thought?"

"Sure, if you want to be scientific."

"Well, that's as scientific as I can get."

"But when I saw you, I knew you were something. You are called Shadow Moon. You are the Shadow cast by the Moon, literally."

"Uh huh?" She leaned on her knees, her hands holding her chin up.

"You're a Shadow warrior, of the Dead Moon."

"What's a Dead Moon?"

"It's a civilization," He began. "On the Moon. It might still be there but I'm not sure. As I was saying, I only remember existing here and stories seem to play in my head. Once I get my bearings..."

"Apple, you're babbling," She had rolled over into her bed, her eyes drifting shut. "Look'me, talking to a dog... who can.." She yawned. "Talk..."

And he lay down himself, his eyes bright. "Sleep well," He said quietly before he, too, fell asleep.

Kakushi had come home a while later, the twins following, carrying grocery bags. He peeked in and smiled, see Apple sleeping as close to Eizou without actually getting on the bed. "They make a good pair."

"I'm hungry!" Chuukou whined.

"You're always hungry," Kakushi grunted.

"I'm hungry too!" Boya called down from the stairs.

"Mom and Dad will be home soon!" He shouted, startling Eizou awake.

"Hey!" She sat up sluggishly. "'M sleeping!"

"Not anymore," Kakushi nodded. "Wanna get Apple back outside?"

"Yea, yea," She waved her hand as she left, Apple following.

"Best little follower I've ever seen. Eizou, if I ever get like that, shoot me."

"Oh, will you just shut up."

Hanshou came home early, humming as she prepared the dinner she had left out to defrost that morning. She looked out the window and smiled, thinking how it looked like Eizou was talking to Apple and visa versa.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Her voice was agitated as she stared at him. And by the blank look on his face, she knew he didn't know anymore than her. "When do you think you'll remember?"

"I don't know," He started to scratch his right ear, his leg thumping air. "God! Could you...?"

She sighed as she scratched the back of his ear. She smiled as his leg began to whack the ground softly as he growled in relief.

"I'm going to get you dinner," She told him.

"Thank your father for the good choice. Man has good taste."

"Hey, Dad, Apple really likes the food you bought him," Eizou said idly, reaching up into the cupboard for a can. She used a spoon to scoop it out before she walked back out.

He sat there, still waiting as she placed the bowl down. He didn't move toward it. "What? I thought you liked it."

"Could I have a pet before I eat? I like getting validation."

"Validation? For what?"

He frowned. "I don't know. For being such a good dog?"

"Fine, fine," She rubbed his head gently. "There you go."

She left him to eat and found her parents both at the window. "What?"

"It's just so nice to see you and Apple getting along so well. As if you were made for each other," Hanshou smiled. "He'll make a good pet."

"That amongst other things," Eizou mumbled to herself, going back to her room. She pulled off her necklace, seeing the crescent moon reflecting slightly. No matter what way she moved it, she could make it face any direction.

"A key, huh? What would I do with it?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Eizou's been discovered as a Shadow. But there's little more to go upon as Apple isn't even sure of who he is. And while they try to make due, more faceless enemies appear, fighting for their demon lord, the Void.

And Usagi and the others are just as perplexed. No one, even Setsuna, has heard about any Shadow senshi. But Setsuna makes an educated guess that if there's one of the moon, there might be eight others.

Episode Three: Making Plans of the Sol Senshi; Eizou's First Love

Kakushi stood at the stairs, quietly contemplating whether he should let his one and only sister sleep in or be an ass and jump her off the bed.

Didn't take long for him to decide as he half ran up the stairs, chuckling. "Zou-chan? Oh Zou-chan?" He sang out softly, peeking in. He saw her, curled up into a ball, snoring lightly. "Aw, what a angel."

"YEEHAW!" He howled as he became a human cannibal, the bed thumping hard onto the ground and flying up into the air.

And Eizou screamed, rolling off the bed onto her hands and knees. "What? Who? What...HEY! Why do you always do this? It's Sunday! SUNDAY!"

"Yea, so?" He smirked, leaning on his palms on her bed.

"You selfish little..."

"Eizou!" Kokei walked in then. "What were you about to say?" He said very evenly. Kakushi chuckled to himself. "Out, now."

"Dad, I wasn't going to.."

"Where would you pick up such a language?" Kokei asked firmly. "You shouldn't talk like that. It is very unladylike."

"I didn't say..."

"No but if I hadn't come in, you would've! Now next time I catch you, I will wash your mouth out with soap."

"All right, Dad."

"Good," He turned and left the room as Kakushi peeked in.

"Ha ha..." He grinned as he left himself, heading back down the stairs.

Eizou took her time, though once downstairs, her mother began to ask how much homework she had left to do.

"I told you Mom. Not that much!" Eizou protested as her mother cornered her.

Her mother held up the English quiz. "But look at how low this score is!"

Eizou weakly smiled. "That's an old one. I should do better on the one I had the other day."

"You had another one?" Hanshou blinked. "But you didn't tell me."

"Mom, I don't have to tell you about every single test, do I?"

"Until your English grades improve..." Her mother began.

Eizou rolled her eyes as she listened to the same argument her mother would give about her grades.

"Apple! Come!" Eizou called out the window. She saw Apple's ears perk up as he stood up and trotted to the door, to then sit patiently by the door. She flourished out, grinning. "Here ya go! Breakfast!"

Apple's tail wagged as his head went zoom and in thirty seconds, his food dish was empty. Eizou was tending to the water dish by then.

"So, Mom, how are my chances of keeping Apple?" She asked idly.

"Huh? Oh, well, I was talking with your father about that. Despite the fact that you seem to do very poorly in English, you maintain a good top. As such, we do believe it would be all right. However," She turned and fixed her daughter with a bold gaze. "If something is wrong with him or if he catches something, you understand there is little we can do for him."

"What? We're not going to get him vaccinated?"

"Oh no, of course we are. But honey, he seems to be quite tame but just look at him," Hanshou pointed outside. They both looked and saw Apple chasing a butterfly, flying daintily above him. "Well, that didn't work, now did it? Honey, he is obviously not all dog but perhaps wild and one cannot trust wild creatures."

"We trust Kakushi, don't we?"

Hanshou stopped momentarily with the dishes before she glanced at her daughter. "Eizou..."

"Oh come on Mom! You left it right open for me!" Eizou grinned.

Her mother smiled slightly. "Well, yes I did. But he's very tame... Like his father." Hanshou openly grinned at that.

"See! Aren't they fun to poke at?" Eizou pretended to have a stick and poked the air with her imaginary stick. Kakushi walked in as she turned and prodded him with the empty air.

"So..." He raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"You. Duh!" She left the room with a skip, reaching up to the coat rack and pulled off the leash. "Taking Apple for a walk!"

"Be careful!" Her mother called out.

"We wanna come!" Boya and Chuukou appeared, side by side.

"Why? You guys go play with your friends!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to the back again. She was out in the back yard in moments, Apple watching with precise gaze at the butterfly resting on the snow-white fence. "Apple!"

"Oh boy!" He turned and wagged his tail.

"Shuu! Can't let them know you talk, you know?"

"Oh.. I mean, woof!" His tail wagged faster as she clipped his collar.

"Mom wants to get you vaccinated," She commented as they headed down the sidewalk.

"That's fine."

"And get a healthy checkup."

"That's fine."

"You'll get shots, you know."

"That's fine."

"And maybe neutered," she grinned.

"That's fine." He frowned. "Wait, say that again?"

" I said..."

Apple fully sat down on his haunches, glowering at her. "I was kidding! Kidding!"

"You swear?" He frowned. "I'm an animal but as a special exception, I deserve to remain intact, if you know what I mean."

"What, you want puppies?"

Apple growled as he stood back up and began to walk, dignified and brazen. "See, I am a good, honest male dog...I don't need to be adapted to the terms of everyone else."

"Well, as long as you don't do any hanky panky."

"Hanky... What kind of term is that!"

"Oh, just some idiom."

"You don't know what idiom means do you?"

"Do you?"

"Hey! Zou-chan!" Makoto was in the close distance, cutting close. She was carrying a set of heavy bags as she tried to wave.

"Hey, Makoto!" Eizou grinned, feeling a bit shy. She realized she had just left suddenly last night and felt awful about it. But Makoto seemed to not care.

"I was worried about you! And Apple too! Hey boy, wanna cookie?" She placed the bags down before pulling a bag of cookies out.

"It would've been better if it'd been doggie treats," Eizou pointed out.

"These are just plain sugar cookies," Makoto grinned. "I'm planning on decorating them for my friends as special treats, you know?"

"Huh, that's nice." She took the other cookie Makoto offered. "Why not make your own cookies?"

"I will but I've been a bit preoccupied," She picked up the bags with a slight groan.

"Here, I can help." She took one of the bags and she, Makoto, and Apple all moved in the direction Makoto lead.

They were nearing the apartment building where Makoto lived. "You and your family live here?" Eizou asked.

"I live alone. My parents.. died in a plane accident."

I'm sorry...You.. like living here, err, alone?"

Makoto smiled. "I didn't mind it but it was lonely. But I made friends that help me feel better."

"Lucky. I tend to lose the friends I make. I'm not exactly people material."

"I think you're nice."

"You're just saying that!" Eizou grinned as Makoto glanced at Apple. "What?"

"Oh, I'm trying to remember if it's okay for animals to come in..." She peeked at Eizou.

"Oh, I could tie him up..." But the look on Eizou said otherwise.

"Hey, I don't mind if he comes in. Come on, Apple, I'll give you another cookie!"

Apple barked, his tail thrashing the air. "It's so cute and fluffy! In fact, he's so fluffy! That's an amazing coat he has. Do you think someone owned him before?"

"I don't know.." She studied Apple as they came to the elevator. It moved up as the two continued to talk amicably.

It was when Makoto was putting things away as Eizou took to another subject. "You know, those...what are they called, senshi, used to be really popular?"

"Really? What, they're not anymore?"

"Well, it's like they disappeared. We need super heroes if you ask me," She sat down on the couch, Apple resting his head on her knee. "I mean, we have monsters here, don't we?"

"Well, depends on what you think monsters are. People can be monsters."

"Oh, that's true but what if it were.. supernatural?"

"I have yet to meet a supernatural monster," Makoto smiled. "You don't like the senshi?"

"It's not that! I mean, my family cheers for Sailor V and then there was that Sailor Moon and her friends but it's all become... quiet since last year, I guess." She bit her lip. "Actually, I really don't know what I'm talking about. I've never actually met them."

"I heard that they were very nice...well, most of them. Uranus and Neptune were a bit hard but they mellowed out."

"You met them?"

"Huh? Well.. maybe once. They saved my ass, that's for sure!" Makoto laughed.

"Do you think.. there are more of them?" Eizou fiddled with her fingers. "I mean, it's a big world out there."

"I don't know. It is big and the senshi can't protect everything... it really does seem that Japan is the favorable target though!"

Makoto stretched. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you got?"

"Some soda, milk, and of course," She presented the kitchen faucet sink. "Water al natural."

"Soda will do fine, thank you."

Makoto pulled a can as her phone rang off its hook. She tossed the drink to Eizou as she answered it. "Moshi moshi?"

Makoto listened for a moment. "All of us? Yea, sure but I have company... yea, I'll make it soon. Okay Setsuna, see you in a little bit."

Makoto sighed. "I have to go meet a few friends of mine. We get together to have discussions and you know, all the older guys like us to be there every and I mean EVERY time. Usagi and Minako once missed and boy, did they get their ears bitten off!"

Eizou smiled. "That's fine. I still need to walk Apple here."

Makoto guided the two out with a smile. "So why Apple?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I don't know, I just think it's cute."

"Yea, it is. Say, maybe we can get together again. I'll go with you and Apple to the park, say Monday afternoon?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll probably bring my friends."

"Apple and I don't mind," she smiled brightly.

"Okay then, see ya!"

Makoto watched her leave first before heading down to the bus. It took her around twenty minutes to get to Setsuna's home and the others were just arriving as well.

It took a while longer for the whole group to settle. "All right, now, you guys told us about that Shadow Moon and Setsuna here was looking into that," Haruka began.

"Something to drink? Cookies?" Michiru butted in.

"Hey!"

"We still need to be good hostesses," Michiru smiled. "No? All right then." She sat back with a smile as Setsuna moved to rest her elbows on her knees.

"I did some looking into but I can't find anything."

There was absolute silence. "Well, that was a bust. Coming here just for that?" Minako scratched her nose with a frown.

"But let's go with hypothesizing for a moment. She said she was Shadow Moon, am I correct? I had the sudden idea that there could be more like her."

"Well, we're doomed," Minako sighed.

"Not quite. She didn't attack us," Ami pointed out.

"It was a chance meeting," Makoto added. "We don't know enough."

"So all we need to do is wait. Tell me, what was striking about her?" Setsuna asked.

"The monster didn't have a face," Usagi shivered. "It was creepy."

"The girl had a white crescent moon on her forehead. It was facing left though," Rei stated.

"Someone related to the moon? It sounds like it but it could just be coincidence," Setsuna shrugged.

"We all know there's only Serenity," Haruka growled.

"But what about Nehellenia?" Usagi said suddenly.

"What?"

"Nehellenia. She came from the other side of the moon, right? What if this Shadow Moon was related to her or something?"

Setsuna smiled. "Now that is the thinking of a future queen. However, according to my calculations, Nehellenia was sent home, far back to the times of the lost Silver Millennium. I'm not even sure if anyone has survived."

"Well, how would we find out?" Makoto asked.

"Oh come on," Minako frowned. "We don't live there anymore, they couldn't possibly!"

"We still need to find out for sure," Setsuna sat up quietly. "Hotaru, do you think you could perform your game again?"

"I guess I could but it might not show anything of the dark side of the moon," Hotaru said quietly.

"Damn," Haruka sighed.

"What about Sailor Teleport?" Ami suggested then.

They all looked at her. "What?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Usagi grinned. "I vote for Ami's way!"

"We might not even be able to survive.." Rei began.

"Please! We've gone to the moon before! We'll be fine!"

The outer senshi looked at each other. "Well, it would be the fastest," Michiru agreed.

"Should we all go?"

"I think we should," Haruka nodded.

"Great! When do we get to go?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Apple! Slow down!" Eizou was nearly dragged out of the door as Apple seemed to catch something in the air that was highly interested.

And he barked as he came to a sudden stop, right at the backside of a young man who jumped about five feet in the air.

"AYE!" He had bleached hair, like milk gold colored. It was fashioned haphazardly, slightly long for his angular face. His eyes were a deep green, much like how a emerald would twinkle. "Down boy!"

"I'm sorry! He got excited," Eizou began. She smiled at him, the feeling of shyness welling up into her throat. "Oh.. um.. I should.. just, you know.. walk.."

She inched around him, her eyes wide and expressive. He smiled as he stepped back and she moved to leave only for her arm to snag on the leash. Apparently Apple decided he wanted to make friends with the man as he padded over to the tall fellow.

The young man, while acting brave, began to back off slowly. His face gave only a hint of nervousness but Eizou smiled brightly. "He's harmless! Look! Apple, sit!"

Apple instantly sat. "Good boy! Shake now!" Apple offered his hand to the man.

The man blinked before bending down to be face to face for the most part. "'Allo there, dog. How are you on this fine day?"

Eizou giggled. "He loves it outside."

"Most dogs would. He's awfully big. You sure you can handle him on that leash?" He stood and Apple moved quickly, wrapping around him as Eizou fell forward and they both crashed, her body straddling his as she whimpered.

"Ouch, ouch.." She pulled her head up and found herself looking into those emerald eyes. "Wow.."

"Hee.." He gently helped her up before standing up completely. He eyed Apple with a reproachable gaze. "He did that on purpose."

"Apple's very smart but ah... I don't think he's THAT smart..." She began. She took a step back and fell over in heap, tripping over the curb. "Ouch..."

He knelt down and before she could do anything, he had lifted her into his arms and carried her to a bench. "You all right?"

"I guess I was just clumsy."

"Looks like it," He commented, lifting her calves to study her ankle. "This one starting to swell. Does it hurt when I press here?"

The look of utter pain answered that question. "You got a sprained ankle. How far is your home?"

"I would probably need to take a bus," Eizou tried to think.

He sat down next to her. "By the way, I am Injuuno Henshou."

"Oh, I am Ginbano Eizou," She nodded her head slightly. "And this is Apple."

"Yes, we've met. Tell me, Apple, you like playing matchmaker?"

"He's a dog, he can't do that."

"You'd be surprised what a dog can do," He reached into his pocket. "I know I could fit you in my car but Apple here might be pressing it."

"Oh.. don't worry about me! I'll just walk.." She winced as she attempted to stand on her wounded ankle. She tried to balance herself on the other ankle but her body began to slip to the side. "Err.."

"Here," She was led to a rather nice car but it was small. "If we keep the windows down and his head sticks out, we should be fine."

She was soon settled in, Apple looking out the window behind her, his tongue starting to flap. "He's very well trained. How long did it take you?"

"Not long, I'll give you that," She was fiddling with the seatbelt, glancing outside time and again.

"What? Don't get too many rides?" He started the car and it shot out like a rocket.

"HEY!"

"Sorry," He flushed. "I've been driving for a while now but this is a new car. Gotta break it in, you know?"

"No but please be careful! Apple doesn't have a seatbelt."

"Something tells me Apple doesn't really care," Henshou quipped.

Eizou felt Apple's snout on her shoulder and she peeked back, his eyes expressive. "Yes, well, still be careful," she said finally, gently stroking Apple's snout.

They came quickly to her home and he frowned as she started to get out. "Now hold on, will ya? I'll go around and give you hand!"

"I'm fine. I'll lean on Apple," Apple bounded out and her hand slipped as she fell face first into pavement.

"While that's a nice view, I'd feel better if you listened," He bent down and offered his hand.

She frowned and pushed herself up. "Don't tell me what to do, okay? And don't act like a pervert!"

"Hey, I say things as I see it," He answered. He was still offering her his hand and she sighed noisily before taking it.

"There now, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Whatever."

He helped her gently up the walkway and then the porch stairs. Apple began to bark and Kakushi came out with a frown.

"Hey, found your sister with a hurt ankle," Henshou began.

"What happened, Eizou?" Kakushi asked quietly.

"Apple tried to play matchmaker."

"He's a dog, he can't play matchmaker," Kakushi opened the door. "Just head to the living room. I'll get you some ice." He turned to Henshou. "Thank you for your kindness. I hope she wasn't rude to you."

"Not very no. Very independent one though. Kinda cute too."

"HAH! Of course there was bound to be somebody to think that."

"I heard that!" Eizou called out from the living room.

"Sorry about the trouble. Have a good day, man!"

Henshou walked quietly down the walkway but turned around slowly and Eizou was at the window, like a lost puppy. He smiled and waved before he blew a kiss and a wink for good measure. He knew from her face she was giggling and he smiled as his car lurched and he drove off.

Eizou smiled as she lay back, waiting for Kakushi. She tried to examine her ankle but it was currently going purple so she left it be.

"Ouch woman! Since when are you a klutz?" Kakushi placed the ice pack down gently.

"AUGH! COLD! COLD!"

"Well, DUH!" Kakushi frowned. "Now explain to me how Apple would play matchmaker? Or did the guy come on to you or something? I won't kill you if he did. After all, he's the one that..."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Eizou glared at him. "Not once has a guy come onto me and I really doubt that one will in the future! Anyways, Apple just wrapped around Henshou and I was still holding the leash, see, so we kind of just smushed together."

"Ah...are you sure he didn't hit on you?"

"How the hell should I know?" She snapped.

"EIZOU!"

Kokei walked in but stopped with a frown. "What happened?"

"I sprained my ankle."

He showed his son away and gently studied it. "I don't think we need to go to the hospital. However..." He glared at her. "What did I say about language?"

"It was my fault Dad. I kept bugging her," Kakushi said quietly. "Besides, I've heard a lot worse."

"Eizou, remember. You are a growing woman and you must behave properly," He held up his hand as she started to protest. "As in act like a proper person, not just a woman. That means you must learn to control your temper and language. Children are very impressionable and we want them to learn good behaviors."

"SHIT!"

Kokei's head snapped up. "Boya! Chuukou! WHO SAID THAT?"'

"I'll tell you this, they didn't learn it from Eizou," Kakushi grinned.

"When I come back, Kakushi, I'm washing your mouth with soap," Kokei growled as he left the room.

"Wait! I didn't... How'd he know?" Kakushi looked around. "Still need me?"

"No."

"Good! See ya!" And Kakushi ran out of the house, escaping at least for the day.

Eizou sighed as she leaned back. She felt something amiss and slowly her hand moved upward to her throat. "My necklace.. it's.."

She staggered up with a grimace. "It must've fallen off when I was Henshou! Shit!"

"EIZOU!"

And she too ran out of the house, wobbling down the walkway and out onto the street.

She was still hobbling down the sidewalk, making good progress. It helped that her ankle was numb but she knew she'd probably have to go to the hospital for this.

A car honked as a car drove up to her. "Looking for this?" Henshou called out, holding out her necklace.

She opened her mouth and fell forward, pain shooting up her ankle like darts.

He was by her side instantly, leaving the car still running. "Hey, hey. Easy now."

"I thought.. I thought.. I almost.. lost that." She grasped the necklace and gave him a grateful smile.

"Gee, for returning that back to you, of such a important item, I think I deserve a treat."

She thought for a moment before she reached up and patted the top of his head.

"What was that?" He asked, seeing the smile she was trying to hide.

"Well, that was kind of like when my dog wanted validation for being a good boy. I patted you on the head."

"Great.." He smiled as he lay her in the car. "But I'm no dog."

"Certainly not a gentleman, either."

He mockingly frowned. "Why, dear lady, I take insult to that."

"Yea, you would."

"How would you know? Anyways, what if you were to appease me with thanks upon a dinner out?"

"Come again?"

"How about a date?" He asked as he started the car.

She was quiet. "What? Say something wrong?"

"No.." She spoke softly. "Just never.. well, was asked that before."

"What? A girl like you never had a date before? No boyfriends?" She shook her head. "Aw, boys don't know what they're missing."

"Are you just saying that?" She peeked at him.

"No, I really mean it! Besides, I like strong girls."

"I'm not strong, strong! I like sports, that's all!"

"I don't mean physically, I was referring to your spirit. It's warm and bright."

"Hee...I always thought I was kind of in the shadows."

"Until sunlight plays on you and you shine like a diamond.." He finished dreamily. He caught himself. "Damnit, did I just say that?"

"Muahaha! You're a romantic!"

"Yea, well shoot me," He pulled up to the curb. "So... ah.. a date, perhaps?"

"I'd.. like that, a lot. But you know, you'd have to meet my dad."

"And who might he be?"

She started to sink in the chair. "The guy who's raging over here."

"EIZOU!"

"Hi dad," She smiled as he opened the door. "I went off after Henshou for my necklace and he gave me a ride home."

"He did?" Kokei frowned. "And that's ALL?"

"Well, sir, I also asked for a date," Henshou smiled charmingly.

"How old are you?"

"Going to be twenty in a few months."

He opened his mouth and took note of his daughter's face. "Well, only during the day.. for now." He helped her stand. "Thank you for the ride. Come by anytime." He closed the door and helped her move forward.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Henshou resting on the wheel with a smile. She waved shyly and he waved back as he lunged the car forward and once more, he drove off.

"He's very nice dad. Apple liked him," Eizou pointed out.

"Well, Apple does have an impeccable intuition of people. He looks nice too. Good car, nice year. And you? We have a visit to the bathroom."

"But DAD!"

"No buts!"

A half hour later she was resting comfortably on her bed, glowering at the television. No amount of soda washed the taste of soap from her mouth.

"Honey?" Hanshou smiled. "Now don't be mad. He just wants to make sure you don't say anything truly bad."

"I've heard plenty of things from him," Eizou grumbled. "And I'm sixteen! He acts like I'm ten or something!"

"Calm down. Now, tell me about this 'date'."

"I can't. Before we could discuss it, Dad came barging in," She rolled over to her side. "Besides, he was probably lying," She finished sadly.

Her mother gently brushed her bangs before patting her shoulder. "Don't be so sure of that fact. He could come over."

And Eizou merely sighed tiredly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Eizou's been discovered as a Shadow. But there's little more to go upon as Apple isn't even sure of who he is. And while they try to make due, more faceless enemies appear, fighting for their demon lord, the Void.

And Usagi and the others are just as perplexed. No one, even Setsuna, has heard about any Shadow senshi. But Setsuna makes an educated guess that if there's one of the moon, there might be eight others.

Episode Four: This Isn't Expected; Another Shadow Stirs

The senshi stood in the far back of the yard, hidden from the streets and life in general. They had all transformed and milled around into a somewhat circle, looking to each other for guidance.

"So? Should we just...?" Venus said finally.

"One of us has to begin," Jupiter pointed out.

"Fine, fine. Uranus Star Power!" Uranus called out.

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" They each grabbed their partner's hands as each became a pillar of colored lights. And in moments, they disappeared off the Earth.

They all reappeared, more or less together. "Aye.. that was intense," Jupiter groaned.

"I'm going to hurl..." Venus leaned over, gasping in air.

"Trespassers! How dare you enter the realms of the Dead Moon!" A scantily dressed man appeared, his top shirtless and he wore his silver pants loosely, billowing out to tuck into the heavy set boots. He had his pants tied with a heavy, thick brown sash. He had bracelets on each wrist and his right ear was pierced four times, the first two a golden loop and the third one a silver diamond and the fourth a round white gem.

He had eyes of violent burgundy, skin like a bronzed god, and his chocolate hair was spiked up but long at the back, trailing unevenly along his shoulders. He wielded a wooden staff but a sword was lounging on his hip, in case of a more serious threat.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon began. The man's eyes seemed to blaze with rage.

"Senshi! On these grounds! You bring upon to us a curse, foolish beings!" He pulled his sword from it's sheath, pointing it directly at Sailor Moon.

"Stop! Be at ease, Njord!" A young woman appeared from behind him, her gown trailing down over the ground and falling behind her as she moved forward. Upon her forehead she wore a red orb outlined in white that tied with two black strands to a clip, each end rounded and white. Her earrings were of a elongated violet crescent moon, a magenta round gem on each lower side of the crescent. She also had a set of four thin rings higher along her earlobe.

Her throat was clasped by something that looked like a upside down crown, the front lower part having a set of five points, the far sides going around the throat. The middle one at the center of her throat, resting along her chest, was the longest as the two, each beside the middle one, were the same length. This throat piece's top was edged in magenta but was studded just below and at each point with violet round gems.

Her shoulders were bare, revealing delicate porcelain skin. The breast piece had the left cup overpassing the right pass into a curved point. Each was edged in magenta and colored violet. Her shoulders had puffy violet bands that had magenta long sleeves, going to her wrists. The waist lead to a skirt, and all of this was black as night.

Her hair was nearly as long as her body, mahogany locks that was wavy beyond belief. Her deep glistening blue eyes stared forth, her soft magenta lips pressing together as she faced the group.

"My lady..." Njord began.

"You come seeking something, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, answers," Pluto answered.

"We didn't expect..." Mars said weakly.

"Survivors?" She smiled. "Yes but this is not what our world is like here. You must see the inside to know how our lives go on."

She nodded slightly. "I am the ruler of the Dead Moon realm, Duchess Nerthus. This is the Captain of the Guards, Njord."

Njord moved to the Duchess's side. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice clipped.

"Something strange is happening upon Earth and we need to know about something," Neptune said quietly.

"Then by all means, ask," Nerthus said very seriously.

"Do you have senshi?" Sailor Moon blurted.

Nerthus smiled. "We did, once. But they don't live here anymore."

"What happened to them?" Venus asked suspiciously.

"They were in danger. Many of my people believe that senshi are curses by the Gods. But I know the real story."

"I am the descendent of Nehellenia. It was said she once told stories of a dream she had, of a brilliant white light and nine soldiers who gave her a second chance. I follow by this only and know that senshi mean good. However, our senshi are much more different."

"They are senshi of Shadows, of the more darker side of elements. Not to say they are evil but rather, they have the ability to counterbalance the planetary soldiers."

"We found one, called Shadow Moon. Does that mean anything?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, very much so. She is the Moonlight of the Moon."

"And the others?" Jupiter asked next.

"There are eight others, each much like you. But instead of serving worlds, they serve the elements of energies."

"Elements? Such as Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air?"

"It's more like Fire, Ice, Lightning, Metal, Time, Decay, Sky, Ocean, and Light. They are the more wilder group. But when each were born, sixteen years ago, it was a disaster. A Lunarian by the name of Void, one of our great seers, told that they would lead to a downfall."

"Downfall? What downfall?"

"I don't know," Duchess Nerthus said quietly. "Void disappeared suddenly, as if plagued. But my people soon learned of what was said and since they already thought that senshi were curses..."

She cupped her face tiredly. "I am ashamed. I was merely a young girl myself and not in ruling. My mother and her court sentenced them all to death."

"You mean she killed them? Babies?" Jupiter breathed.

"Yes. Not one of our greatest moments but then, what could I do. I was barely ten."

"But they've been reborn then." Pluto said quietly.

"Please," Nerthus moved backwards quietly. "Follow me."

They moved all as one into the shadows. The world darkened into black before a single shine of light came from forward, spinning forward until it blossomed like a flower of eternal light, a world opening to the group.

It was a land of stone, the buildings small but widely spread, the market in the near center, close to the castle. The castle itself, was fashioned off a circus tent, with an eight pointed diamond for the top, the walls pressing outward to elongate into buttresses and long halls that opened to smaller parts of the castle. The earth was hard but there was dark green grass and light.

"Where is the light coming from?" Venus asked, her face straining to find the source.

"It's a spell. We use a certain item that casts the power of the sun in order to give us light," Duchess Nerthus smiled. "I will show it to you, if you like?"

"Sure..." They followed inside, the floors carpeted in red and the walls made of gray brick stones. It was furnished lightly but still has a homely feel to it.

They came to wide, high double doors. The symbol of three crescent moons, fashioned into a diamond, was etched deeply into the two doors. Duchess Nerthus pressed her hand lightly and it slowly opened soundlessly.

"Welcome," she smiled as she offered the room. The senshi gasped, seeing the brilliant whiteness of the crystallized room, the walls shining, reflecting upon the center of the room. A pedestal of pure crystal glass stood proudly, a item seen deep in its center.

"What is that?" Sailor Moon neared closer, her nose practically pressing into the pedestal. "It's pretty."

"It is the Solar Cross," Njord spoke, for the first time in a long while. He'd been watching them and had finally chosen to relax. "It is a shard of the Sunlight."

"Sunlight?"

"The solidified item of sunlight, enhanced with the ability to cast light. Our sorceresses created this ages ago." Njord moved to Sailor Moon's side. "Do you mind?"

She blushed as she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"It can only be touched by the true Queen of the Dead Moon. All others will only incinerate," Njord pointed out.

"But it's in glass," Mercury mused.

"It can be used as a weapon. But much like the sun, it can burn out if overpowered. The glass keeps it a constant rate."

"So these shadows..." Uranus began, hoping to get back on topic.

"They are still senshi but they call themselves Shadows instead," Duchess Nerthus smiled. "I know someone who could tell you a lot more than me. After all, it was she who told me the most."

She moved out of the room, the door closing by her touch. Njord walked in step to the Duchess.

"Are you two a couple?" Sailor Moon asked with a grin.

"WHAT?" Njord frowned. "I am merely her Captain. I am happily married to another woman, thank you very much. Besides, the Duchess is nearly half my age."

"Really? You look rather nice if you're that old," Venus commented.

Duchess Nerthus tilted her head away from the flaming face of Njord. "Njord has been around for a very long time. He ages very slowly."

"Why?"

"Because my clan and most of the people here are true Lunarians. We were once blessed by the Moon Queen and granted longevity as well. However, we put our aging to good use. Most of us become socerers and sorceresses."

"When I was ten, he was married already and had two children. His daughter was around my age but since her aging process is so slow, she is younger than I."

"Are you, well, living long?"

"I have started aging rapidly after the deaths of my parents. I suspect I'll stop soon. I rather like being this way."

"But growing old is good for you," Sailor Moon hurriedly pointed out.

"Once I find a suitable husband and have children, I'll resume life. But being the sole ruler at the moment, I need to be at my best."

"POMONA!" Njord's voice shouted out, echoing in the halls.

"You needn't shout!" Duchess Nerthus unplugged her ears with a sigh.

A figure of orange appeared in the distance, running fast and hard. "Coming, my padre!"

She came to a skidding halt, her red orange eyes flaming with gusto. Her orange hair was pulled up into two long wraps, each pointing up and to the side slightly for several inches before the hair jutted out into a braid of three parts and was then tied white a yellow beaded hairtie and the rest of the hair was cast out, going to her shoulders.

She wore a orange leotard, with breast cups that was held up over her shoulder with a yellow round orb that held the breast cups and two red orange shoulder straps together. The breast cups pointed down into a yellow orb. The breast section was cut off with a red orange band and at the lower waist was a orb of yellow, outlined in white, that was hooked into the fabric and had two wraparound fabrics that hugged her thighs loosely.

Her forehead was adorned with a small yellow orb, outlined in white. A set of three black strands, hung loosely over her forehead and hair, wrapped around to the other side. From each connected strand to the orb were a set of three other strands that fell down between her eyes slightly. Her earrings were pierced by first a long yellow loop with a secondary smaller loop next to it. Around her throat, she wore a set of three black slender chains. Her wrists had yellow beaded bracelets. And her feet were orange high heels, the middle of the foot and the top of the heel part of the shoe edged in yellow. There was a orange diamond at the center of the ankle, outlined in yellow. Each point had a yellow strand to wrap around to their counterparts.

"Hi!" She grinned widely. "I am Pom-Pom!"

"Pomona," Njord corrected.

"Pom-Pom!"

"Pomona! That's the name your mother and I gave you!"

She was quiet for a moment. "Duchess, how may Pom-Pom be of help?"

Njord threw up his hands in defeat.

Eizou lay asleep, everything seemingly forgotten.

'Shadow...' A voice whispered. 'Shadow Moon?'

Eizou stirred and opened her eyes to darkness. She was still asleep but yet she could move as if she were awake. She looked around nervously.

"Who's there?" She spoke, but it was merely her thought that resonated outward. She flinched, holding her head carefully.

'I'm sorry.. that I cannot say yet. But I am an ally.'

"Sure, say that! How could I believe you!" Eizou snapped.

'You must find the others... they will help you find the Heir..'

"Heir to what?"

'The Dead Moon realm.. that of which consist of wild lights...of elementary pillars..'

"Who are you!"

'There are eight others... other Shadows, cast by the Planets.. find them... find ...'

And Eizou awoke to clanging, Boya peeking at her as he grinned goofily. "You need more sleep!" He stated.

"You little SNOT!" She threw her covers off and took off after him, screaming with gusto.

"EIZOU!" Kokei glared. "What kind of unholy yelling is that?"

"Your sons keep waking me up!"

"Sleep is for nighttime," Kokei began.

"Can't you people ever give me a break?" She turned and stomped off upstairs, her limp returning. The sleep had given her ankle more time to heal but it was still numb. It was late as well, she noted, looking outside, the sun gone and the moon barely rising.

"Tomorrow I get to meet up with Makoto," She told herself. "And I can tell her I almost got a date.. Huh, me, date?"

Morning came as her alarm shot off. Her hand brushed out and accidentally hit her necklace down. She yawned, turning the beep off and reached out to pluck it from the floor.

Kakushi gave her a ride to school, although her parents said she could stay home for that day. But she was excited. It wasn't often she got to be with others, much less be able to call them friends. The day lounged slowly until she was nearly ready to scream.

She ran out at the first bell and turned to head outside. She looked around and saw no one, not yet at least.

She decided to head to the park, thinking that was where they would meet. She sat down on the bench at the opening of the park, expecting them any moment. After all, most of them went to the same school she did.

A hour passed, then two. She fiddled with her hands, trying not to breath. One move and she would burst out crying, she knew that. It always happened when she became upset.

She finally started for home. As she neared the house, she saw a familiar car at the front.

Henshou was sitting on the porch, talking adamantly with Kakushi. "Yo!" Kakushi waved to her as she came face to face with them.

Her eyes were huge as she stared at him. Her lower lip began to tremble. "Hey, you alright, Zou-chan?" Kakushi began.

"You..actually..." She burst out crying as she fled inside.

"Eizou!" Kakushi was heard.

"Did I do something?" Henshou asked.

"No...Hold on a minute.." He found her in her bedroom. "What happened?"

"I was supposed to meet some friends but they never came by! I waited! WAITED! For two and half hours!"

"And then I come home and Henshou is here!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Kakushi blinked.

"He wasn't supposed to! I told myself he didn't like me and, and.. what do you know! Everyone loves you and I have nobody!" She glared at him.

"Gee, I love you," He scratched his nose. She burst out into louder wails. "WHAT!"

"You say that so superficious!" She snapped.

"I mean it! I'm YOUR BROTHER!"

"I know, I know.. I just.. wasn't having a good day."

"Apparently," He sat down next to her on the bed. "Now, take a deep breath, count to ten..." He patted her shoulders before shoving her off the bed. "And go talk to Henshou!"

"What was that for?" She glared at him from the floor.

"To get you to move! You're too shy so I have to push you!" He lightly kicked her buttocks. "Now move it!"

Eizou wiped her face and hoped she didn't look too bad. She walked down the stairs and peeked out the screen door. Henshou perked up, his back facing the door but his ears picked up on her noise. He turned and smiled widely.

"Hey beautiful!" He grinned. "Feeling better now?"

She stepped out, looking down at her feet. "Yea... just.. having ... bad day, that's all.."

He moved down, to meet her gaze. His back was bent in a very awkward sight but he merely smiled.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She smiled, her face lifting slightly.

"No, not really..." His voice was slightly strained. "I'm fine, really."

She looked up face to face as he straightened. "There! I said I would come back!" He grinned. "Your brother tells me you thought I was lying or something! Trust me," He beamed. "I don't lie or at least that selfishly!"

"I... sorry but I'm just not used to..." She trailed off, peeking up at him.

"So.." He blinked, thinking for a moment. "How about Friday afternoon we go and get us some lunch?"

"Really? Where would we meet?"

"Well, where do you go to school?"

"Juuban High," She looked up at him. "You go to school?"

"Yea. It's a small community college. I think I know what I want but sometimes, it doesn't all seem to fit, you know?" He turned, eyeing his watch. "Speaking of which, I need to head out. I'll come by Juuban High and we'll get some lunch! Maybe a movie if we're lucky!" He winked as he pranced off.

"He's...nice but strange," She commented to herself. She went through the house to get to the back, picking up the leash. "Apple?"

He lay there, looking as if he slept but one step out onto the back porch and he was up, his tail beating the ground. "Walk? Walk?" He asked excitedly as she clipped him.

"For a dog with a wider capacity of thought, you still act like dog," she told him.

He merely pulled forward, dragging her off to the park. There he could not stay still, his body moving back and forth until she was tired out beyond anything.

"And here I thought English was bad but you.. YOU! STOP THAT!" Apple looked up from cleaning himself.

"What? I'm just trying to.." His nose disappeared between his two lower legs.

"STOP THAT!"

"Excuse me, do you know the time?" A female voice, soft and velvety, spoke from behind.

"What? Oh..." Eizou patted her pockets. "I.. err, don't have a watch with me. SorRRY!" She felt her body move forward as Apple lunged at the girl, his tail wagging wildly.

She screamed and pulled back, Eizou struggling to stop him from jumping onto her. "APPLE! What's with you!"

"You crazy mutt!" The girl screamed. Her light green bob hair was flounced all over her face. Her green eyes stared hard at the dog. "Hey! His forehead..."

And something seemed to shoot out at her, right between her eyes. "OUCH!"

"She's another one!" Apple exclaimed. "Another Shadow! An ally! A friend! A.."

"SHUT UP!" Eizou screamed. She looked up at the girl, who was holding a six sided green gem.

"Why am I not surprised?" The girl asked herself. "I don't know but I knew this going to happen today! I FELT IT!" She studied the dog. "Did he just talk?"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Apple barked, grinning. "I'm Apple!"

"And yet.. I'm not surprised," She eyed the gem, studying it. She moved it at different angles but nothing seemed to happen so she pocketed it. "Apple huh? What kind of name is that for a dog like you?"

"Hey! He likes that name!" Eizou growled.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Oh no! You go first!" She demanded.

"My name is Morino Kakure," Kakure bowed slightly. "Now, who are YOU?"

"Ginbano Eizou," Eizou gave her name through tight lips. "And why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I find this rather.. familiar almost. Like it was meant to be, intuition, fate, something along those lines."

"What Shadow are you?" Eizou asked suspiciously.

"Uh...I don't know. Apple?

Apple's face fell. "I thought she'd figure that out."

"Apple?"

"Look! When I saw her, I knew, I felt, she was one of the Shadows. I just don't know which!"

"Liar!" She pulled at his face, glowering.

"I'm not lying!" He mumbled as Eizou gave up.

"Don't you go to Juuban High?" Kakure asked suddenly. "You're on the soccer team, the... what's it called? Goalie?"

"What? You go to Juuban High?"

"Yea, I do," She smiled. "And it's strange, I've never noticed you before."

"Well, not like I noticed you!" She quipped coldly.

"Do you take insult to everything?"

"NO!"

"Sure she does! All the time," Apple said happily. "But now that you're here, I won't have to worry about that!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean!"

"Nothing for your delicate ears," He snickered.

"Apple, come!" She tried to walk off but he planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Apple, come! COME ON! MOVE IT!"

"Not until... plan ...meeting.. Choking.."

She stopped and sighed. Apple shook his head and resettled himself next to her. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps some training will shed light upon your Shadow identity."

"Training! No way, what about some ice cream?" Eizou asked.

"I like that idea a lot more!" Kakure agreed.

"Great! Be outside the building, where I can see you..oh, and please, do show up. I was supposed to meet some 'friends' today but they never showed up."

"Oh... Don't worry, I'll be there!" She smiled at Eizou who nodded and she and Apple left.

"You're confusing. First you're obedient, now you want to usurp me?"

"No, I wanted you to be friends. Being allies doesn't mean anything unless you trust each other."

"We're.. allies, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you'd tell me anything if you knew it?"

"Absolutely."

"So you're truly, completely clueless about me and others like me?"

"Yea, I am."

"Well, what about you?"

Apple was quiet.

"Apple?"

"I'm pretty sure I was born here. Either that or left here at a extremely young age. I don't remember much but I think I've been around for a long time."

"Old age will make you forgetful."

"I'm not THAT old!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Going to the Dead Moon realm, the Sol Senshi learn of a few dark secrets as well as meet some very interesting characters. And now a new Shadow's been found. Only time will tell what she is though as Eizou befriends her.

But a voice that comes and goes in Eizou's dreams begins to reveal bits and pieces of a life she should have had but now things are different and they must find the one person able to control the Void.

Episode Five: Pom-Pom Knows the Way! Alliances Created

"So Pom-Pom has to come with us?" Venus frowned. "Why again?"

"Because she'll be able to recognize them," Mercury said quietly.

"But HOW?"

"Do you want the truth?" Pom-Pom came in with a smile.

"Yea!" Venus said evenly.

"Because one of them was my sister," She smiled sadly. "My father was ill at the time. In fact, many of the families had fallen mysteriously ill. I was only ten..."

Her eyes became clouded. "But I was there.. I tried to stop them... I knew it was wrong. They shouldn't have listened to him!" She cried out in hurt.

"Who? Void?"

"Yes. He was one of those who were always good. For him to think like that..." She bit her lip. "Duchess also lost a sister as well..."

"She didn't..."

"It's not something we talk about," Pom-Pom smiled wetly. "We have done the best that we can. We can actually thrive here..."

"But it gets lonely here. Tell me, do you think, in time, we will be able to join Earth?" Pom-Pom looked up.

"I will make that a definite thing," Sailor Moon said firmly. "It's a very nice place here though. I like how the people seem to interact so well."

"Well, we are all performers in some sense. We all watch over each other to make sure we fulfill our own destiny."

"Let's talk about yesterday's conversation," Neptune suggested.

"Yes, Duchess Nerthus asked for your help because...?" Uranus paused.

"I was the only one of any family to be there. I saw them... their souls...I could feel them go through me like fire.."

She smiled warmly. "That and I have this."

In her raised hand was perfect round orb, translucent white. "If a Shadow is near, it will light up. I made it myself."

"How?" Mars asked thoughtfully.

"We all have some ability of magic. I was able to use the element of metal to the best of anything. That's how I've become a sword blacksmith. But I used to be able to actually summon metal. But I sacrificed that kind of magic to make this. A eye for an eye, after all."

"So what can you do now?"

"I'm a blacksmith!" She grinned. "But I'm also a knife thrower." She pulled off her string tied shoulder bag from off her frame and reached in. "Tada!" She held out two copies of wrist length blades, the handles wrapped in gold lining and jutting out into a point. "These were my father's. They were the first I ever used and as such, they've soaked up a bit of magic from both him and me. I never go anywhere without them."

"Err.. you'll need to hide those once we get back to Earth," Mars pointed out.

"OH DEAR GOD!"

They all jumped, turning to Jupiter. "What's wrong!" Sailor Moon cried out worriedly.

"I forgot! We were going to meet with Eizou!" Jupiter groaned. "She'll be so pissed off!"

"We'll stop by her house and explain.." Mercury trailed off. "Well, err.."

"Well, we'll think of something," Venus patted Jupiter's shoulder. "She can't be THAT mad, right?"

"I'm not talking to them," Eizou told herself, stomping as she entered school. A new day and she felt good, well, not that much but she felt like she could survive. Her ankle was back to normal. She wondered how it got so in so little time.

She turned a corner and bumped into Kakure. "Hey!" She smiled.

Kakure blinked. "Oh geez, sorry. I was in a hurry to get to my locker! I forgot something," She moved to let Eizou by. "See you at the entrance of school after class, right?"

"Yep!" Eizou smiled, feeling much more better. She turned and entered her classroom.

Time was kinder today as she pulled her books from her locker, changing her shoes as she hummed.

"Eizou!" Makoto walked in, followed by Usagi, Ami, and Minako. "How are you?"

"Not talking to you," She said coldly. "Besides, I'm meeting a REAL friend, thank you very much."

"Come on, wait! Let us explain," Minako suggested. Eizou stopped and turned to face them.

"Well?" She asked pointedly.

"Well.. uh..." Makoto began first.

"HI GUYS!"

The four girls nearly fell to their faces as Pom-Pom came running in. Her hair was still stylized as she liked it but she wore a orange tank top, a logo of a clown colored in the front. She wore ridiculously baggy blue jeans that all the way to her feet. Her black sneakers peeked out as they squeaked at each step.

"The orb was bleeping!" She held up the orb and it became a furious sign of Morse code. "HEY!" She looked at Eizou.

Eizou blinked. "What the hell is that?"

Pom-Pom's eyes went big. "YOU'RE A SHADOW!"

Eizou's face paled. "What kind of nut job are you!"

"Shadow Moon!" Pom-Pom enveloped Eizou in a hug. "OH BOY!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Hey!" Kakure appeared and once more, the orb began to scream out its beeps.

"OH JOY! Two of you! Shadow..." Pom-Pom sized up Kakure. "JUPITER!"

"I have a sudden urge to attack..." Eizou grumbled. She looked up at the other girls and flinched.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted at Pom-Pom. "I am just a normal person!"

"And a Shadow! This never lie..." Eizou's hand reached out and the orb was struck out of the other's hands, crashing to the floor. "What.. what was that for?"

"Leave me alone," Eizou hissed.

"No, wait.." Usagi spoke up. "Eizou, she means well.."

"Why aren't you freaking?" Eizou snapped.

"We...we're the Sol Senshi," Usagi straightened her shoulders, standing as tall as she could.

"So?"

While Eizou seemed to be unimpressed, Kakure's eyes widened. "WOW! Can I get your autograph! I love Sailor Moon!"

"I'm out of here," Eizou stomped off. Pom-Pom picked up her orb and took off after her.

"Get away from me!" Eizou tried to move faster but Pom-Pom wasn't without her tricks as she jumped and twirled to land at Eizou's front. "Whoa.."

"My name is Pomona but everyone calls me Pom-Pom," She smiled. "I can help you find things out, why you're a senshi, who you are, and how to do things. Please, let me help you."

"And them?" She moved her hand back in a pointed gesture.

"They're allies! They promised to help too!"

"Really?" She turned and saw the others and sighed. "I don't know.."

"Pretty please?" Pom-Pom gave her best 'Aren't I cute and irresistible' look.

"I..." She turned toward them. "I don't know about this. I mean..."

There was a very distinct car honk as Eizou nearly had a heart attack. "KAKUSHI!"

He came loping up the path, grinning widely. "Why, it's all the cuties.." He trailed off, seeing Pom-Pom." And some freaky hair stylist."

"HEY!" Pom-Pom fingered her hair lightly. "Pom-Pom looks good so nyah!"

"What do you want?" Eizou said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, if you remember, I promised Mom and Dad that I would help you take Apple to the vet."

"WHAT?" Eizou frowned. "When did they say that?"

"Obviously you weren't paying attention last night at dinner," Kakushi blinked. "So, I have Apple waiting very patiently in the car.." He started to point as Apple lightly trotted past him. "How the hell did he get out!"

"Apple's not as stupid as he looks," Eizou commented. There was a slight growl as Apple frowned. Apple turned to peek at the other girls.

"Well? Are we going?"

"Fine, fine.." She turned to the others. "Talk to you later Kakure."

And she reached down to pull Apple to her when he threw back his head in a howl and he took off running toward the back of the school. "HEY! APPLE!"

They all followed and as they neared a corner, they were nearly plowed by a group of students screaming and yelling. Eizou looked up from her crouched self, seeing the others all right, well, except her brother.

"Kakushi!" She shook him hard and he mumbled. "Okay! Who hit him in the head!" She growled at them before the air was split in a high pitched scream. "AUGH!"

She took off, Kakure close to her feet. Up ahead, a faceless humanoid figure had two hands pressed into a slumped body.

"Aye! Not this again!" Eizou blinked before gritting her teeth. "Well...Uh..."

"Transform!" She heard Apple nearly scream in frustration.

"Yea, sure.. why not?" Eizou groaned. "Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!" Her body blazed and reformatted into her senshi form.

"Nepheline Shadowed Earth, Make Up!" Kakure shouted. As she held up her gem, it sent out wild vines that wrapped around her, becoming her fuku. She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a green orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely green and her bodice was different. She wore a green sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a green orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two green orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a green crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a green round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her feet were high heel Mary Jane shoes, green with a strap across the top of the foot. Her tiara was a straight around yellow band, with a oversized green gem in its center.

She poised, one arm held up high and slightly bent as the other one rested on her hip. One of her feet faced the side, the other to the front. "Shadow Jupiter comes to life! A ha! God, this is so cool!"

The monster turned. "What the hell is this?" Shadow Jupiter blinked. "EWW! No face? It's so.. brr.." She shivered.

"Moonlight Casting!" Shadow Moon shouted. The beams shot out and barely nicked the shoulders. "What..."

"You're a bit too far away," Mercury and the others came from behind.

"This is the second time and it's doing the same thing," Mars grimaced.

"It's looking for the Triad Moon," Pom-Pom came up to Shadow Moon and Jupiter. "It's an item that can control the Void completely."

"That's nice but who has it!" Shadow Moon said stiffly.

"I don't know... It's supposed to be passed down the Dead Moon royal family but no one knows what happened to it."

"Oh great! And apparently, these freaks think it exists in a human?" Shadow Moon gestured to the monster.

Once realizing its victim didn't hold what it was looking for, it turned to the group and lunged out at them.

"Shit!" They all dispersed like petals, scattering to the grounds.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Flame Sniper!"

But the thing sucked into a shadow, disappearing.

"I really, REALLY hate that trick," Shadow Moon grumbled.

"Watch your feet!" Shadow Jupiter felt herself fly and she struck out against the wall of the building. The thing reached in and without mercy, it's hand disappeared.

"STOP IT!" Shadow Jupiter flinched and her body glowed. It became a wave and shot out the enemy of her. It growled and made to attack. "Son of a bitch! You've got no manners! Wild Thorn Slash!"

She twirled around tightly, a thorny vine produced and she grasped it as she made it into a loop, spinning it over her head as she caught the monster. She pulled tightly as the thorns latched on, digging deeper by the moment.

"Finish it off!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon called out and watched her attack merely breeze through it.

"It won't work like that!" Pom-Pom called out. "Only Shadows can defeat these things?"

"Why can't they?" Shadow Moon growled.

"These things derive their power from the darker side of elements. Using the lighter side will only let it be stronger."

"In other words, these freaky things will soak up their attacks?" She pointed at the Sol Senshi.

"They can attack and weaken, for the most part. But since Sailor Moon is so bright, she casts a very powerful shadow."

"I don't..." Shadow Moon began.

"FIGURE IT OUT LATER!" Shadow Jupiter screamed. "Or let me be killed! Will that make you happy!"

"Moonlight Casting!" She pressed her finger to her forehead and beams shot out. It hit full on but the monster, as the vine fell off it, stood up, just barely hurt. "Ah..."

It moved and she held up her hands instantly in defense. The orbs at the back of her hands glowed and two glowing boomerangs formed. "Moonlight Boomerang Ricochet!"

She threw them and watched the monster be sliced up, turning it back into a shadow.

"FINALLY!" Shadow Jupiter. "Next time you want to discuss things, make sure your allies aren't IN TROUBLE!"

"I got you out of that, didn't I?" Eizou untransformed. Kakure did the same as they glared at each other.

"Apple?" Usagi's voice rang out, startling the two girls.

"Apple? Apple!" She found Apple lying down, his body shaking.

"What happened?" Eizou began to stroke his fur. "Come on boy, wake up.. please..."

His eyes fluttered open as he whimpered. "That hurt.. did you catch the license of that thing?"

"Phew..." Eizou sighed.

"EIZOU! EIZOU!" Eizou flinched. "What happened!" Kakushi appeared, holding his forehead. A distinct purple bruise was slowly coloring. "And who the hell hit me?"

"I'm sorry, it was a accident," Kakure blinked innocently.

"YOU HIT HIM!" Eizou glared. "What about saving your stupid..." She felt a hand clasped over her mouth as several more words spilled out. Makoto smiled weakly at Kakushi.

"What was wrong with Apple?" Kakushi asked after a moment.

Apple trotted over to him and past him. "Well, he's fine now. He was just chasing a cat, probably.." Eizou said, staring hard at Kakure.

"Well," He looked at his watch. "HOLY HELL! Move, move!" He grabbed her hand and started to drag her off. "See your friends later!"

The appointment went well. Apple was in perfect health. Her mother bought a cake to celebrate the new, official member of the family.

"He's so cool!" Boya was petting him as Chuukou glared. "What?"

"I wanna pet him! Move!" Chuukou shoved him to the side. "Hey boy! Bet you like me better!"

"Nuh uh!" Boya tried to shove him away and the two began to scruffle.

"MOM!" Boya shouted.

"Stop fighting or no cake!" Her voice vibrated from the kitchen.

"Aww..." They glared at each other before stomping off in opposite directions. Apple went to the living room, where Kakushi was watching Eizou who was watching television.

"What?" Eizou said finally. She looked at him and took note the bruise was pretty damn big. "Does that hurt?" She brushed her hand against it.

"Only when you do that," he glowered before frowning. "You know, I had a really wacky dream."

"Oh, those? They're called wet dreams," Eizou pointed out, poking at him playfully.

His hand came out and grasped hers tightly. "Not THAT KIND of dream. When your friend whacked me! You transformed!" His voice was accusing.

"What me?" She blinked, looking innocent as best as she could.

He softened. "Well, it was just a dream..." He saw Apple. "Here boy!"

Apple went to Kakushi's side. Eizou watched for a moment before getting up to use the restroom.

Kakushi watched her leave before glancing at the television. "Apple, you be a good dog and make sure she stays out of trouble, okay?"

Apple lay his head on Kakushi's leg. "Good dog," Kakushi rubbed between the ears, smiling lightly.

Eizou was in her room, about to prepare to sleep when she remembered the voice.

"Eight others..." She looked out the window, seeing the partial moon painted across the stars. "Kakure said this was familiar but it's not. At least, not for me. I wonder, if the Sol Senshi are around, why would we exist?"

She lay down to sleep, her eyes still studying the stars. "Elemental Pillars..." She yawned. "Like ...if we.. just disappeared, would everything would too?" She mumbled to herself as she fell asleep.

Duchess Nerthus was up, the skies nearly pitch black. She, like many of her people, found the darkness comforting. She moved quietly to enter the Holy Temple, seeing the Solar Cross blazing dimly.

She reached out slowly and touched the glass sadly. "We need you, sister. I can only do so much. If only our parents didn't make that mistake, you'd still be here."

"And maybe, we would have lived so much more than this.." Her eyes watered as her head fell down.

"Duchess?" Njord came in quietly. "You mustn't grieve now. We know that they survived."

"Their souls are still the same, yes but they are no longer just ours. They are now the elements."

She turned toward him, her face grim. "What about Void? Did we find his reincarnated self?"

Njord shook his head. "No, we haven't."

"We must find him. If he awakens to the darkness within him, without the elements, not only will this star completely die, we will take out the sun and earth as well."

"We'll keep searching, night and day..." Njord began.

"Njord, you need to rest," She smiled at him. "You always were like a father to me but lately, it's as if I'm the mother, trying to get her boy to do as she says. Go sleep, be with your wife. And don't worry over Pomona. She's a good, strong girl."

"I just hope she can stay out of trouble," He bowed deeply. "Sleep well, my Lady."

"Void.. Why did you stray from us?" Duchess Nerthus looked up at the ceiling, seeing how the crystal glittered so brightly. "I only hope your Shadows can save you."

And she left the room, closing the door with just a bare touch. The Solar Cross slowly dimmed down as night claimed the civilization, waiting for the sun to reawaken for the Shadows.

"Come on!" Kakure glared at her. "Just put some on!"

The girl waved her lipstick in front of Eizou. The other girls were watching this debate continue for the last five minutes.

"It's your first date! You got to look pretty!" Kakure began.

"He liked me without such frilly things!"

"They're not frilly! They're a necessity!" Kakure argued.

"Hey," Pom-Pom came up, still dressed in that outfit.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Eizou asked, studying the other girl.

"When do you think we could talk?" Pom-Pom asked brightly. "Huh?"

"She's about to go on a date!" Kakure frowned. "Help me get her prettied up!"

"Oh no you don't! Both of you, leave me be!" She turned and felt her nose smash into a hard chest. "Ouch! You little S. O...!"

"Ah, ah," Henshou promptly closed her moving mouth with a flick of his hand. "I know you weren't about to call me THAT."

"I'm sorry but they were bugging me and.." She turned and found the area free of any other person. "Where'd they go?"

"To leave you be, I suppose. Are you ready for lunch?" He offered his elbow. "Let's go, my lovely."

They drove down to a small cafe. She eyed his car with pity as he opened the door to the small place.

"What? Something wrong with the car?"

"Yea, it's all lurching and no smooth driving," She fixed him with a good stare. "But of course, it could just be you."

"I am a very good and safe driver. It's the car, anyways."

They settled down and had a quiet meal. She didn't say much as her stomach was in knots. As time wore on, it loosened and by the finish, she was laughing openly with him.

"There, that's what I wanted to see," He smiled at her. "A smile makes my day."

"Geez, you have a lot of corny lines. You get much practice or something?" She asked lightly.

"What? Hey, I only tease those that I really like."

"Uh huh? Bet you say that to all the girls," She grinned.

"Nope. Just you," He looked so truthful, she thought she could actually believe him. But she just chuckled at him as she stood up. She pulled out her wallet only to have him take it and place it back.

"Hey, this is a date. I pay for it, remember?"

"I don't mind going Dutch," Eizou said honestly.

"But I'd rather do this for you."

She smiled. "If it'll make you feel better."

"It would, it really would." He left enough money plus tip and they headed out. The sun was still up although it was nearing mid-evening.

"So, Henshou, what kind of family do you have?" She asked him, as they walked down a walkway. He had parked near a small park and they moved idly down the worn down earth.

"Me? I'm an only child. My mother died when I was young and my father, well, we had our arguments and we couldn't see eye to eye. So I got up and left. I moved here because it's really nice. It's soothing even."

"But it's always busy."

"Keeps my mind off of things."

"Like what?"

"Huh? Oh, well, my father...he wanted me to be like him, follow in his footsteps. I couldn't do that. That's why I left."

"What did he want you to be?" Eizou asked curiously.

"Something that no one should be.." Henshou looked away, up at the stars. "I can almost make out the moon."

"Huh? Yea, it gets really pretty. I was looking at it last night."

"Do you think it's comforting that when we look at the moon, we both see the same thing?" He smiled whimsically.

"Such a romantic," She giggled as she moved away from him. His hand came out and gently wove his fingers to intertwine with hers. She felt it, a spark and she blushed. "Henshou, what do you think of fate?"

"Fate.. is something we make on our own."

"What if we were something more than just what most saw?"

"Then we would have to make the best of it, wouldn't we?"

She leaned her head lightly onto his shoulder. "That would be most logical, huh?"

"Fate has nothing to do with logic, it's all about the heart."

"You know, I should start writing down things like that," She suggested teasingly.

"What? No, don't be doing that! I got others thinking I'm a rough kind of guy! It'll ruin my rep!"

"I don't think people see you as a rough and tumble type," She smirked. "Right from the start, you were a gentleman!"

"AHA! You finally admit that! And yet you said the opposite!"

"Yes well, I guess I shouldn't go by first judgment, huh?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Things are slowly become unsettled as a alliance is created between the Shadows and Sol Senshi. Now, all they have to do is find the last seven warriors. But as time wears on, Void is sending out more faceless creatures, searching for this Triad Moon. What is it that causes his own fears? Or is it something that could save him?

Episode Six: Let's Go Meet; Pomona's Storytelling

Eizou was sleeping in. It was currently Sunday, her favorite day and she clung to sleep. But she knew things couldn't stay that good.

"HEY!" Kokei waltzed in and grabbed his daughter's sheets as he tugged, revealing her in a fetal position. She curled tighter, mumbling.

He smiled as he ruffled her hair before going in for a tickling.

"A hahahahahaha! Stop! Stop! I'm awake! I'm awake!" She snorted as she pushed past him. "What was that for?"

Kokei smiled. "It's your turn to go grocery shopping," he nodded. "And your mother's finishing off the list as we speak."

"You woke me up cause of that!"

"No time like the present," he started to scoot her out of her room. "Now get dressed!"

"Blah blah..." She grumbled. She was soon downstairs, munching on some toast. She was going over Saturday's game in her head. It was a practice run and she felt as if she did all right.

"I need to practice more," She mused as she idly touched her necklace. A frown blossomed onto her face. "But sadly, I apparently have other duties to take care of."

"Here you go!" Hanshou handed her a fist of list and money.

"Whee.." She pocketed the given items with a sigh.

"Now, honey. You know how the drill goes."

"Yea, yea. When are you going to make Boya and Chuukou do things?" She asked dryly.

"When they grow up," Hanshou and Eizou watched as the two boys came barreling in. Boya elbowed his twin in the cheek and Chuukou tried to bite Boya in the hand. "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Eizou snickered. "You two deserve to be put on display in the monkey exhibit!"

"HEY!"

"Ha ha!" She stuck her tongue out, walking backwards. She tripped over the carpet and heard her brothers howling in laughter.

"KARMA!" They shouted as one before running over her.

"Watch yourself!" Eizou shouted as they ran out of the house. "Punks..."

She grabbed a leash. "I'm going to take Apple."

"Certainly like including him in things," Hanshou commented lightly.

"Well, he's a great protector," she pointed out.

"Huh? Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just pointing that out, that's all."

"Are you..."

"I'm sure!" Eizou walked out before she could listen more to her mother. "Apple! Oh Apple!"

She found Kakushi sitting down on the ground, Apple resting his head on his lap once more. Kakushi was talking very softly.

"Hey! My dog, not yours!" She latched the hook onto the collar, glaring at her brother.

"Hey, he listens to me. Don't you boy!" He ruffled the ears lovingly. "Watch out for bad guys, okay?"

"Huh?" She watched him leave. "Apple?"

"I've done as you said and have never said a word to anyone but you and your allies. But I still think he's onto us."

"What do... Oh, right, the dream. But I thought I convinced him..."

"Uh huh? The day you can lie straight faced is the day pigs fly."

"Oh shut up," She tugged. "Let's go to the store."

They walked lightly down the road, Apple guiding. His nose occasionally got in the way but they made headway.

She saw a familiar face up ahead. "Look, it's Mako-chan." She told Apple.

"Yea, she's probably doing the same thing."

"It's sad that she lives alone," Eizou sighed.

"I think it's great. It shows her own strength and bravery. Besides, she's got great friends."

"Friends.. Every time I make them, they're gone in a blink of an eye."

"That's cause you weren't destined to be with them. Your allies will be your true friends."

"And Henshou?"

"What about him?"

"Well, if I'm fated to be with my allies, what do you think about him?"

"You don't want to know what I think."

"Yes I do. Why would I ask."

"Don't ask me!"

"I'M ASKING YOU!"

"Hey, Zou-chan!" Makoto startled Eizou who sniffed at Apple before turning to the tall girl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Apple's just being mean."

"I'm being mean...Erk..." She tugged at his leash, dragging him.

She tied him up and studied him. "Did you like those cookies my dad bought?"

"Maybe, depends on who's asking," Apple answered snidely.

"Apple, don't bite the hand that feeds you," Makoto warned. She winked at him and he sighed.

"Well, actually, those cookies that Makoto were good."

"Those are for humans."

"So I like human food. I noticed that every other pet gets that."

"What other pets?" Eizou demanded.

"No, no, he's got a point."

"If a animal is overfed with human food, which by the way tends to be too rich, it will kill them."

"Oh.. so you were just worried about me?"

"DUH!" She glared at him. "I know, what about those things that taste like meat?"

"You trying to make a peace offer?"

"I'M TRYING TO GET ON LEVEL GROUND WITH YOU!"

Makoto stepped back, looking around as if trying to act that she didn't know them.

"WHAT?" Eizou frowned.

"You, ah, got a very furious temper. It's like you get set off with just a button."

"I do not! I'll see what they have, all right Apple?" She turned and stomped into the grocery store. Apple waited a moment.

"I forgot to get a cart," She said as she stomped back out and dragged in a said cart.

"She's nice but she's been rather upset lately."

"You know, Usagi was the same way when she learned who she was. It'll get better."

"Yea... Say, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"There's a scratch behind my ear. It's bugging me to no end," He tilted his head appealingly.

She grinned as she scratched and the look of relief spread into his eyes. "Thanks. I was going to ask Eizou but she seems a little less willing to listen to me."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Henshou actually."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling. It may be nothing."

"Well, is he a Shadow?"

Apple smirked. "No way! All Shadows are women! I'm sure of that!"

"Well, maybe you just don't like men?" Makoto shrugged as she tugged a cart to herself. "See you later!"

"Yea..." He watched her enter. "Just a feeling, I guess..." He lay down with a sigh, his face on the top of his paws. His eyes drifted up and he saw the distant white outline of the moon, fading into the blues of the skies.

Eizou was still grumbling as she reached into the grocery freezer. "Milk.."

"Hey!" Makoto finally had found her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not really," She reached into another freezer for cream. "Blah, I hate coffee. This just makes it taste worse!"

They both shopped in silence but Eizou kept getting the feeling that Makoto kept staring at her.

"WHAT?" She turned toward her friend with a grim face.

"You remind me of someone," Makoto said honestly.

"Who?"

"Well, besides Rei when she gets pissed, well.." Makoto didn't finish.

"Well, WHO?" Eizou looked toward Makoto but she was watching the front. "Huh?"

They had a full view of the open window where Apple was sitting. And petting him was Henshou.

"For someone who doesn't like Henshou, Apple's all nice."

"I don't know. He's like Luna and Artemis, testing them."

"For what? He didn't do anything!"

"Yea, he hasn't," But Makoto watched Henshou with a critical eye. Something was just off but it wasn't quite something about Henshou. "Just ...a feeling."

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

But Makoto still felt that slight nagging in the back of her mind, slowly fading from memory until there was only a sliver left.

The girls finished in seemingly record time. "A ha! Now, I can relax," Eizou sighed.

"Hey, beautiful!" Henshou loped over. "What'cha doing?"

"Well, if you're so blind, I'm shopping."

"Anything for me?" He grinned.

"Almost as bad as Usagi," Makoto quipped with a grin. "She'll tear me to pieces to get to some food."

"Now, now, I'm not like that, am I?" He addressed Eizou. Eizou was watching Apple though and she blinked.

"Huh? What?"

"You worried about your dog? Apple's a good boy, aren't you?" Henshou gave a quick smile and turned away. Eizou and Makoto both took notice of the ears as they slanted backwards.

"I, uh, have to go. I'm looking forward to our next date though!" She beamed. "Maybe I'll bring some cookies for being such a good boy!" She was slowly hedging around him.

"You know, I get the feeling you're trying to rush," Henshou drawled slowly.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, why would I?" Her hand snaked out and clapped on the top of Apple's head. "I have to go take care of Apple. Bye!"

She unloaded the cart and promptly started waddling away.

"Do you want help?" Henshou called out worriedly. Eizou's back was starting to move forward in a slouch as she began to struggle.

"No..." Her voice came back weakly. He sighed before he went up to her. He plucked the one side free of bags. "I said no!"

"Uh huh and you want to be in the hospital for a strained back, at the age of sixteen? You'll be put into the book of records!"

And Makoto watched them leave. "I think I should talk to someone.." She told the air before she, too, turned and left.

It was afternoon when the girls came by Eizou's home. Kakure was there as well, trying to fiddle with her hair.

"Aye, not even a day off?" Eizou complained as she trudged out.

"Hey! HEY! WAIT!" Kakushi nearly fell off the stairs, a huge grin on his face. "Hey there girls! Any one to visit me?"

"For god's sake, get a life!" Eizou slammed the door on his face. She heard him howl and turned with a weak grin. "Ah, let's hurry!"

They all half ran down the street as Kakushi came out and screamed a few good words. His two brothers were watching him and their eyes slowly grew until it looked as if the eyes would pop out.

Kokei looked like that as Eizou turned around. Their father wielded a broom he took from his wife and chased his oldest son, the two youngest waging who would win. And then Kokei promptly chased them.

"Well, he'll be busy for a while," Eizou snickered.

"That's not nice. He was only trying to make friends," Kakure stated.

"My brother? Please, he likes girls as much as he likes money! He's just desperate right now."

"Desperate for what?" Kakure asked with a frown.

"Are you daft? He's looking for that almighty love!" Eizou splayed her hands in the skies, her face a mixture of disgust and faux wonder.

"And you laugh at him?"

Eizou blinked. "I'm his sister. I'm allowed to."

"But what if he came to you and wanted to actually date one of us?"

Makoto's ears perked. "Oh, I have to hear this."

"Wait for me!" Rei and Minako crowded Eizou.

"Do you mind? I'm not my brother's keeper! If you all want to date him, then by all means! I'm warning you, he gets bored in a week!"

"He just needs a good woman. Someone who could cook, clean, and take care of him," Makoto stated confidently.

"No way! Men need to be taught that it's us that are number one!" Rei argued. "I mean, I could show him the world!"

"MUAHAHAAHA!" Minako howled, wiping at her eyes. "Right, uh huh, that's it! Hee, he needs someone with experience, that's what!"

"Since when do you have experience!"

"I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty, it's my specialty!"

"YOUR SPECIALTY!" The two girls loomed over the said Goddess who smiled weakly and ran around them to disappear around the corner.

"Yea, you better run!" Rei shouted. "Can you believe her?"

"You know, it's just likely he's not ready for love," Ami said thoughtfully. "We are all waiting, after all."

"And who might you be waiting for?" Ami saw the two girls closing in and she smiled and fled to join Minako.

They arrived, after taking a short bus ride, to get to Rei's home. Pom-Pom was sweeping, humming to herself.

"Oh boy..." Eizou mumbled.

"You made it! That makes me very happy!" Pom-Pom beamed. "Come, it's time for a story!"

They all sat down around a circle that Pom-Pom made in the back.

"You didn't ruin anything, did you?" Rei couldn't help asking.

"REI!" Makoto shook her head at Rei who just sighed.

"Let me tell you of a legend of long ago..." Pom-Pom closed her eyes before she began to speak very softly, delicately, as if it were a memory coming to her and she was compelled to speak it.

"It was a dark night when he came to the Dead Moon royalty. He spoke of such dark words of the nine shadows. Each would consume the elements of the world that we had watched bloom from a distance and destroy it all."

"He was Void, a being who had been around for a long, long time. He was the oldest but yet, he was young in body. He had control over his longevity, something no one had ever done. He was a powerful performer, a magical wizard with ungraspable powers."

"The fact that he began to sprout such words was a shock. He was previously all about how the Shadows would save us. But then he changed so quickly. And he changed others..."

"All those that bore the Shadows, all suffered. They became ill and by the ruling of the Queen of the Dead Moon and her consort, they sentenced all the babies to death. I was there and I watched their blood spill and I saw it, their souls..."

"It was beautiful in that tragic moment and I watched them leave us. I knew then it was wrong, that Void was wrong. But no one listens to a child."

Pom-Pom looked up with a sad smile. "One of them were my sister. Another was a sister of the Duchess Nerthus. And so many of them were loved enough that the fact that they were Shadows, it meant nothing just as long as they were near us.." She covered her face.

"There's something else about this story. It was stated that one of them would hold the Triad Moon. It was once a personal item of the legendary Queen Nehellenia. It's said that the light of the White Moon caused it to change into a powerful item. It is able to cast light into shadows, breaking the darkness in the hearts of others. But it has a reverse effect as well. It can use shadows to pollute others."

"That's very interesting but ah, what does it have to do with us?" Eizou asked finally.

"Are you stupid?" Kakure frowned. "Those babies! They were us!"

"But.. I was born here."

"Yes, you were. You are now Earthling and Lunarian," Pom-Pom said carefully.

"No, I'm just Earthling!"

"Don't you understand! You are..."

"I KNOW WHO I AM!" Her hand came out and ripped her necklace off. "This has been nothing but trouble. I don't want it anymore!"

She threw it to the ground and turned to walk away hurriedly.

"EIZOU!"

Her eyes stung. "I don't want to be some superhero! I just want to be me!" Her feet began to move faster. "I don't want this! I don't! I DON'T!"

It was a strange emotion that filled her and she gulped, her arms wrapping around her as she started to shiver. "It's.. cold.. So cold.."

She fell to her knees. "What... what is this? Is this me? I am doing this? Stop.. please...leave me..."

"Eizou.." A voice echoed in her head.

"Stop.."

"Eizou!" Warmth slid into her veins as she felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Shuu... it's all right, my Eizou."

She looked up into Henshou's eyes. "It's so.. cold and dark.."

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you anytime I'm around," His head came down and his lips barely brushed hers. "I won't let him hurt you."

And her eyes slanted down as darkness claimed her. A spiral of lights lit up within her mind, her soul shining as each became a set of three that entered her to make her shine. She was flying, high up in the stars, catching them within her palms.

She was singing, her body floating gracefully among others, faceless people who smiled and she turned around to a lone platform, a woman with long, beautiful hair. In her hands, a necklace of golden light was shining. Her hand came out and her body phased through the group. They all pulled back and faded into nothing and she embraced the necklace, it's light weaving into her blood and awakening a fire within her long dormant heart.

'Eizou...Eizou... Eizou."

Eizou opened her eyes to a young woman who was hovering worriedly over her. Her features were beautiful as she sighed in relief. "I was so afraid you were hurt."

Eizou slowly pushed herself up, seeing the white crystallized walls reflecting constant light. "Where am I?"

"You are in my home, the Dead Moon Realm," The woman smiled. "My name is Nerthus."

Eizou blinked. "What kind of name is that?"

Duchess Nerthus smiled. "It's a one of a kind, don't you think?" She looked appealing to her.

Eizou slowly smiled. "I guess.." She stood up and turned to see the pillar just inches from her. She also noted the item within.

"That... it was in my dream.." Eizou rubbed her scalp. "I mean, I think it was a dream."

"What else was there?" Duchess Nerthus asked softly.

"People, a million people.. and someone.. with long beautiful hair.." Her hand unknowingly reached out and she flushed as she stroked the other's hair. "I think it was you."

"Maybe it was," She took the hand and pressed it her cheek, her eyes welling up. "Eizou, what was it that you were seeking?"

"It was cold.. I said I didn't want to be like this anymore.. I don't know and I know I was selfish but it hurts for some reason.." She looked up with tearing eyes. "I'm still me, right? For the last sixteen years I've lived, that's all me, right? Or was it all waiting for me to become this Shadow?"

Duchess Nerthus gently stroked Eizou's own hair. "Being a Shadow is not just who you are, it's merely a piece of you. Who you are is something you have to see for yourself, not in a shadow."

"Nerthus.. have we met before? You ever go to... well, where are we again?"

"The Dead Moon Realm. Want a tour?"

Eizou nodded hesitantly before Duchess Nerthus guided her out. And once the door closed, the Solar Cross dimmed down from it's pitch white light, humming with brimming energy in wait.

"This is my home. It's on the moon."

"WOW..." Eizou's eyes grew big. "Hey! I have a dog named Apple. He's part wolf and almost all white save for the arrow on his forehead but he's different than the other dogs. Do you think he came from here?"

"Hmmm, well, we do have some animals but they are very rare here. Most are for livestock so we do not keep much pets."

"Oh, well. It's just even he doesn't know where he fits in."

"Ever think he goes by how you feel?"

"What? No way! He's his own being with emotions!"

"I meant that you were in tune with each other. What you feel is what he feels as well."

"So if I'm in pain.." She frowned. "Then if I'm in love, he'd feel it too!"

Duchess Nerthus threw her back and laughed. "Well, not quite. You might not be completely close yet. Just let time take its course.." She pulled back a curtain and the scene slowly revealed itself.

"Oh.. wow.. it's like the Renaissance in festival," Eizou breathed. She followed Duchess Nerthus and began to realize something.

"NERTHUS!" Eizou's voice came out panicked but the other woman smiled as she turned to face Eizou.

"You're going home," Her voice vibrated as her hand came out. It was faint, the touch of warmth and Eizou' s instinctively tried to grasp the other's hand.

"Come see me!" Eizou asked desperately. "Please!"

"I will.." Duchess Nerthus promised before Eizou fell again into black nothingness.

She came to in her room, Apple resting his head on the surface, his eyes huge.

"Are you crying?" Eizou blinked. "Dogs can't cry!"

"They can't talk either!" Apple blinked. "So, how do you feel?"

"Uh, life changing?"

Apple sighed. "Henshou brought you home. He said something about the sun being too hot. I think he did something."

"He didn't do anything!" Eizou threw off her covers. "He HELPED me! Why can't you trust him!"

"Because you don't trust him!" Apple cried out.

"I trust him!" Eizou protested.

"You like him, care for him, but you have yet to trust him!" Apple retorted. "You can't because you're denying your emotions!"

"EMOTIONS! I'm denying my emotions! I'm going out with him, aren't I!"

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

Eizou was stunned. "I don't even..."

"Know him, yes but time means nothing to the heart! If you love him, look at him and see him for what he is!"

"I DO SEE HIM!"

"But see what I see," Apple sighed tiredly. "Makoto even noticed it! You have to!"

"NO NO NO!" Eizou screamed. "He's JUST LIKE ME! Not anything else! JUST LIKE ME!" She turned and saw Kakushi staring at her. "WHAT?"

"Apple, out."

Apple took off, not looking back. Kakushi entered the room and closed the door.

"We need to talk."

"Bug off!"

"NO!" She jumped. Kakushi was rarely this angry.

"What's your problem!"

"I know who you are! You're one of those Sailor Senshi right? Shadow Moon!"

Eizou began to shake her head halfway through the sentence.

"Yes you are!" He reached out and grasped her by the shoulders. "It's okay if you are! I'm just scared! You are my sister and if anything happened to you.." He pulled her close into a tight hug. "Eizou, I love you and trust you. You need to learn to do the same."

"I..."

"Love me but have you ever trusted anyone?" He looked at her. "I know I made Apple swear to protect you but you have to be strong yourself. Whatever this is, this is your fate and you have to make it your own way. Don't keep running all the time!"

Eizou blinked as her eyes welled up. "But..."

He sighed as he pulled out her necklace. "I'll be here, rooting for you. Whatever this means to you, keep it close to you, Eizou."

He placed the gem in her hands, cupping them shut. His eyes were warm as he smiled at her.

And she sighed as she placed the necklace back on.

"Do us proud, sister and we'll stand by you," He kissed her cheek before exiting the room. And she stood there for a long, endless moment before her head slowly moved toward the window, the sun sharp against the glass.

And a second later, she was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Eizou's beginning to feel things a lot more. It's as if her senses are sharpening day by day. And sooner or later, she'll have to look completely at Henshou to see him for what he is. Not necessarily a bad thing, after all, we must clear our minds to envision each other, right? But she first must discover her own self before she can look at anyone else.

But time is quickening as a new Shadow appears. And Void seems to be getting stronger. Who is he and where is he?

Episode Seven: A Third Shadow Moves; Kick It Up a Notch

Eizou was hurrying down the street, her necklace grasped in her fingers. "Don't have much of a choice!" She swore as she turned around a corner and reappeared as Shadow Moon.

She found the next street bombarded in craven holes, the debris still floating in the air.

"Oh shit..." She moaned. A monster, yet another faceless creature only humongous and very, very ugly turned toward her. "What the hell are you doing to the street?"

"Help me!" A female voice cried out. It was unmistakable young as Shadow Moon spied a very little girl, curled up against a section of the wall.

"You fucking bastard! Attacking a little girl! Not on my turf! I am the figment cast by the Moon and you're going to be very sorry for messing with these innocent people!"

It loomed over her as she flushed. "I just wish you weren't so big.."

It's foot came down, hitting the ground with a echoing thud. The resonating vibrations sent her a few feet back with a grimace.

"Shadow Moon!" A voice howled as Apple landed by her side. "Get up!"

"I'm TRYING to!" Eizou snapped. "Aye, that hurt my back..."

She nearly screamed as the foot planted just a few feet from her. The dirt hit her in the face as she began to swear darkly.

She pushed up and tried to jump back. She nearly lost her balance. "Moonlight Casting!" The beams shot out wildly as she struggled to stay on her feet. Some of the beams struck but most went to disappear into the air. "Oh no..."

"Hee..." The monster was laughing at her and she gritted her teeth. "MOONLIGHT CASTING!"

All of them hit full on but it cleared, the monster still laughing.

"APPLE! My attacks aren't working!" Shadow Moon rasped. She watched it near her and her eyes sought out anything to help her.

And she latched onto the little child, her eyes wide with fright. "I have to help her. I just have to!"

She pressed her hands to her forehead, trying to check a sob. She felt it, the impact of the kick and she was sent flying backwards with a scream. She could feel the solid splat as she dragged down the wall, her vision becoming hazy.

"Eizou! Eizou!" A voice echoed in the wall, her eyes slowly drifting closed. But she could see the monster, turning around to go back to the child.

'I can't.. let.. him hurt...she's.. just.. a kid...' Her mind cried out. She felt the wet tears fall down her face. 'I need.. something more... please...'

"MOONLIGHT CASTING!" She screamed with all of her might as the attack ripped out of her and into the monster's back. This time, it screamed in pain and turned in rage. Shadow Moon had struggled to her feet.

"Ap..Apple.. get her outta here..." She gasped.

"Eizou.."

"DO IT!" She pressed her finger to her forehead to attack but the world wavered as she fell to her knees. "I hope death comes quickly..."

She watched its wide and fisted grubby hands high above the head preparing to smash her own body to pieces.

"Wild Thorn Slash!" Shadow Jupiter landed, pulling the vines tightly in her grip as it wrapped around the beast. "Get moving!"

But the monster pulled the vine apart and sent Shadow Jupiter to fly across the street into a neighboring yard.

"Kakure!" Shadow Moon shouted wildly. Her eyes closed tightly. She had never felt this tired or this angry. "You! You monster! I won't let you hurt my friend or anyone else!" She screamed. She gripped her hands into tight fists, her body shaking. "Please.. I need something more! PLEASE HELP ME!"

And her gem pushed out of her brooch, shining like the sun. It morphed into a strange looking staff. Its violet diamond was encrusted with three crescent moons, shaped loosely on a upside down diamond. The top and sides were rolled into gold beads and the bottom had a miniature gold diamond that attached it's bottom and top part. The bottom was a black arm length staff, the end in a violet diamond point.

'Eizou...' A familiar voice spoke to her. 'Use this. It is the Triad Moon Staff..'

Her eyes glinted as she grasped it. "Shadowed Illumination!" She held it up, the sunlight striking it brightly. The violet diamond sent out light that grew stronger as it hit the three crescent moons, sending out three separate beams of dangerous power.

Each hit the monster. The hits all turned their targeted areas into spreading stone as it howled and crumbled. Shadow Moon turned and ran to find Shadow Jupiter.

"Owie..." Shadow Jupiter blinked up groggily at her partner. "You said.. I was your friend?"

"Of course you're my friend! We're allies!" She tugged the other girl up and nearly collapsed herself. "I hope Apple's all right."

Apple gently guided the little girl. She was a very slight girl, with dark auburn hair that was cut short and her nearly black eyes squinted as she leaned onto the large dog.

"Kashuryoku!" A tall, pale skinned girl appeared. Her thick magenta hair was pulled back into a French braid, her bangs wavy and parted in the middle of her forehead.

Right away, Apple felt the familiarity and he stared at her. She stared back and this time, was able to catch the diamond flying out. And she held it in her hands, very quiet. "Thank you," She told the dog before gently picking up her sister. "I'll see you later, okay?" And she disappeared down the street. Apple waited a moment before he, too, turned around to return to his mistress.

Eizou was struggling to walk. She was exhausted. Kakure wasn't so bad, she just couldn't see straight.

"I think I hit some rock," Kakure's voice was slurred. "You know, if it's like this EVERY time..."

Eizou fell back to her knees. "I'm so freaking tired.."

"You're also bleeding!" Kakure's eyes widened. "Your whole back!" Her eyes turned dull as she fainted.

"I guess she can't handle blood," Eizou muttered darkly. "Aye! I can't carry her!" She tried to move but her legs were plastered to the ground. "I can't move either! HELP!"

"Eizou!" Henshou came running down the street, his eyes big. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got into a fight," Eizou answered darkly. "You think this is bad, you should see the other guy! I turned him to dust!"

He bent down and spotted Kakure. "What the...?"

"Oh, she said my back was bloody and she fainted cause of it. Weak constitution or something.. HEY!"

He was gently lifting the shirt. "STOP THAT!"

She felt a gentle press and a soothing sensation filled her. "Oh..."

"Feel better?" He smiled as he tried to pick her up.

"Let me walk. Carry Kakure."

"I want to carry you."

"No."

"YES!" He frowned. "Damnit woman, let me help you!"

Eizou looked up into his eyes and remembered quite well what Apple said. But she saw only him.

Until she looked into his eyes and she saw herself in their reflection. She was in her senshi form though and she pulled back.

"You know who I am," She said accusingly.

"Listen to me," Henshou began.

"NO! Stay away from me!" She tried to walk but her legs gave out. "From the beginning! RIGHT! You never liked me!"

"Eizou!" His voice was full of hurt but so was she as she sobbed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" She cupped her face in sobs. Henshou moved toward her weakly but Apple lunged suddenly, landing in front of Eizou.

"Get away," His voice was dark. "She's hurting right now."

"I just want to make her better," Henshou's eyes were expressive.

Apple wasn't going to be won over so easily. "Get away," He breathed, his head moving down as his teeth flashed dangerously.

"You can't get both of them," Henshou started as he moved forward. Apple jumped, biting the air and Henshou moved backwards. "I'm not the one who's doing this!"

"No, but you know who is and that makes you an accessory," Apple growled.

"HEY!" Kakushi was running down the street, heaving. "What happened!"

Apple was quiet for a moment. "They were hurt," He answered haltingly.

Kakushi was quiet. "Why aren't you letting Henshou helping?" But before he got an answer, he heard a sob and pushed between the two to get to his sister. "Eizou! What's wrong? Anything hurt?"

She stood up with his help and Kakure was coming to as well. Eizou looked up into Henshou's eyes and her eyes welled up. "You never.. cared for me.." Anger flared. "BUT I LOVED YOU!" And with the last bit of strength, she fled down the street, sobbing.

Her mother was just going back inside. She was nearly thrown to the side as her daughter entered, sobbing still.

Her younger brothers saw her run up the stairs and turned to find their father. They thought she was hurt badly. And in truth, she was.

Morning came but her mother or her father could persuade her to leave her room. She never knew it would hurt like this.

Apple never left her side. Her parents seemed to know instinctively that Apple felt the same as Eizou so they let them both be.

"Eizou..." It was past midday as Apple rested his head on the bed covers. "Come on, honey. You need to get up."

"I don't want to."

"Henshou may be something more than what you thought but that doesn't mean he's bad."

"He lied to me! He knew who I was. That proves he had a secret agenda!"

"But you don't even know what he planned."

Eizou wiped her nose. "You didn't trust him, either you know," She pointed out coldly.

"Eizou.." He pulled back. "When you gave me the ability of speech, you also bound me to you. Whatever you go through, I go as well."

"Then how do you take the pain away?" She asked, curled tightly, her back toward him.

"Talk to him," Apple stressed thickly. "You were angry yes but he was hurting too. Listen to him."

"NO!"

"Eizou.."

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed and he fled. "How can I trust him? I can't trust anyone!"

Kakushi ran from work to home, heaving as he fumbled with the door. "Zou-chan, you all right?"

"NO!"

He sighed as he stood at the base of the stairs. He saw Apple looking at him with wide, sad eyes. "Did you tell her to talk to Henshou. You said he wasn't bad."

"She won't listen to me," Apple sighed, his eyes closing. "She just won't listen to anyone."

Kakushi stared up at the stairs. "Who is Henshou?"

"I don't know. His heart is good but he.. holds dark powers."

"So he can turn evil."

"No, he won't let himself do so," Apple continued to sigh sadly.

"I'm dragging her out," Kakushi's lips thinned as he jumped up the stairs. He found her in the same position and glared. "GET UP!"

"NO!" He saw her fingers dig into the blankets.

It was a tug of war. He grabbed her legs and she grabbed the bedposts. He pulled as hard as possible and he was rewarded as she lost her grip. He dragged her, yelling down the stairs before he shoved her outside, coming along with her.

She took to beating her fists against him but he ignored her as she yelled incoherently.

She realized a fact too late as he turned the hose on her, the freezing cold biting into her skin like glue. She screamed as he waited a moment before turning it off. She was sopping wet, shivering, and sulking, glaring at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Get up! Get dressed! Find Henshou!" Kakushi ordered. She opened her mouth. "God damn it! Stop thinking that everyone's going to be against you! Where'd you get such ideas!"

He rubbed his head. "Henshou is a good person. Whatever he is shouldn't matter, just like it doesn't matter to me that you're some senshi."

"But he lied.." She began tearfully.

"Yes but he must have had a good reason. You can't be pessimistic all the time. Have some faith and trust in your heart, not whatever notion is in that airhead of yours!"

He went to the door, holding it open. "Well?"

She trudged up slowly, tiredly. She disappeared upstairs as Kakushi made a phone call.

"Are you sure?" Henshou asked quietly.

"I'm sure but first," he leaned over to Henshou. "Hurt her and I'll break your neck. She's not used to any of this!"

"You shouldn't."

Kakushi blinked. "I can't help it. I always felt something different about Eizou. This just seemed so natural. But enough about me! Remember!" He glared at Henshou before leaving to return inside.

Henshou sat down on the stairs and that's how she found him, like the first time. He turned around slower this time, his eyes hesitant. She noticed suddenly how pale he was and that his hands were shaking.

She opened the door. She meant to yell at him, get it all out. But one look and all the anger was gone and she ran to him, hugging him, sobbing.

He smiled as he held her gently. The same warmth filled her and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"You can't be a bad person," She whispered thickly. "You're warm!"

"I never wanted to be a bad person," Henshou stroked her hair lovingly. "I just.. want to be with you, that's all."

She looked up. "You know... who the enemy is, don't you?"

"Yes..." He looked away. "But..."

"Don't have to tell me right away if it's too much. Just..." She brushed his shirt carefully. "Just talk with me?"

It was over two hours that passed. Her brothers came home to see her talking softly with the man and they initially meant to crash them. But a certain older brother whisked them away with a promise of going out to the arcade for a boys-only night.

"So you don't remember much of your mother?"

"No.. But that's when my father began to change. He.. lost the one person that loved him, no matter what and his heart was broken. I wasn't enough to help him."

Henshou smiled sadly. "In fact, it was because I looked so much like my mother, he was almost obsessed with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that your mother was a lovely woman."

Henshou smiled as he pulled out a locket. "This is her, actually."

She was beautiful. She was young, with pale delicate skin. She had the same hair and eyes as Henshou, only hers fell down in waves over her face and shoulders. Her eyes were just as expressive though.

Eizou gently traced the photo, her eyes sad. "She is so.. beautiful."

"I only remember her singing. She had a wonderful voice. I always hear a lullaby when I think of her."

"Sing it for me?"

"What, really? I'm not that good.." He began but she looked up at him with a puppy face. "All right..."

"Sleep well tonight, my little one."

"I will still be here when the light of the sun arises."

"My love in my heart beats within your own."

"Hold fast to the light, and embrace the shadows."

"Someday, we will all be one and the same."

"Someday we will all love each other."

"And someday, we will not be apart because of the night."

His voice had come out softly, but it strengthened as emotions fed into it, creating a powerful sensation.

"Did she.. make that up?"

"Yea, she did. I don't understand it. I asked my father about it and he said it had powers to soothe a savage demon."

"So where is your dad?"

"I wish I knew. He's kind of disappeared. After I left, he just went.. into nothing, I guess."

"Do you think you two could reconcile?" Eizou looked so thoughtful as she asked this.

"No," his voice came out flatly. "I have done everything in my power to help him. But I can't reach him. No one can except my mother.. and she's gone."

She sat down quietly. "So, um... are you a superhero?" She asked shyly.

"What?"

"You.. well, healed my back."

"That's just something I picked up along the way. Nifty, huh?"

"You should be a doctor or something," Eizou suggested.

Henshou shrugged. "I actually just want to be around.. well, you."

"Don't go making me your future!" Eizou snickered. "I'm still trying to get on with my life."

"Do you know what you want to be?" He asked her. It was only fair that he could.

But she couldn't answer it. "I don't know either. I like things but there's just nothing for me to grasp right now. I'm sampling, I guess you could call it."

"Hee." And they sat there in silence for a long time. Henshou eventually left and she returned to bed. She felt emotionally drained and nighttime sucked her up into nothingness.

Only she wasn't alone as a single tune, a single voice sang that song to her, Henshou's Lullaby she had named it. It echoed in that single, indescribable voice, laden with sorrow and angry.

Kakure stared out at the window, trying to think straight but she hadn't quite gotten back to par. Which was why, when the bell rang, she staggered out the door and into a body.

She grasped the poor person and felt a shock of something almost too hot to handle. "Shadow.. Mars?" Her voice cracked as she fainted.

She awoke in the nurse's office. A young girl, the same from before, sat down reading some book. She squinted and realized it was in English. "Hey, what happened?"

"Eh? Oh, you passed out," She turned a page. "Nearly took me down with you."

"Thank you."

She looked up. She didn't smile but her eyes were soft. "Name's Seino Kaki."

"Morino Kakure. So.. was I right?"

Kaki pulled the gem from her skirt pocket. "I guess. I have one like yours. How'd you make it into a necklace?"

"I had a uncle do it for me. My other friend..."

"Another one of us?"

"Yea, she's Ginbano Eizou. We've just become friends, you see and.."

"Okay, okay. I didn't ask for the whole story," Kaki closed the book. "She's the one that saved my sister, huh?"

"Yea. That monster was a bitch though. She nearly broke her back."

"So, who are we exactly?"

Kakure slowly and carefully tilted her head. "I grabbed you and I felt fire. But talking to you, you're like.. ice."

Kaki frowned. "I'm just very conservative."

"Ever express your emotions before?" Kakure smiled, trying to lighten up the other girl.

"No, I don't. Emotions are just a waste of time."

"Your name, it sounds familiar but I can't quite place it down," Kakure stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Aye, my poor head."

"The nurse said you were suffering from a concussion. You should have been resting."

"Yea, I should've but couldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Ah... I would've been home alone. I don't like to be alone."

Kaki frowned. "Sometimes being by ourselves gives us time to reflect upon our own selves."

"Not for me."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Just because is not a answer."

"It's none of your business!"

"You don't have to get angry."

"I'M NOT ANGRY! YOU ARE!"

They glared at each other. "WELL?" Kakure stated.

"I won't interfere with whatever memory you're hiding," Kaki got up to leave and was almost out the door.

"My mom... I was six and she shot herself.. in front of me. I was alone.. for three hours, holding her."

Kaki didn't turn.

"I can't be alone. I'm afraid, I'll just do the same thing." Kakure looked away, out into the open world. "I love to live but sometimes, if I'm alone, I feel so empty, so lost. It's so much more powerful than when I'm with others. It..."

She felt it then, a soft touch. Kaki was stroking Kakure's hair almost lovingly. "Sometimes we all feel like that. Put me in a crowd and I'm still cold. I don't really feel things anymore."

"Why?"

"I just stopped caring. Well, except for my family. My mom works her ass off and I take care of my sister. We're close. They're the only ones I ever show emotion too."

She smiled then, startling Kakure. Her smile was bright and warm as well as contagious. "But then, there's just something about you that makes me want to be happy."

"Eizou said that to be allies, we have to be friends. Maybe we're already there but we don't know it yet."

"That's something," She moved toward the door. "Want to head home now?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to walk you."

"You don't have to."

"I know but you haven't fully recovered and someone should be by your side."

They started to walk step in step. Kakure grinned. "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"You and me both," She smiled at Kakure. "Want to stop by to get some treat to eat?"

"I'd LOVE that!"

Pom-Pom was watching the darkness slowly creep in. She enjoyed the sunlight but the dark was comforting to her. She hoped her father and mother were all right. She held up the orb, watching it glitter slightly.

"They're all gathering here. They're drawn to each other. Soon, they're all awaken," She turned her attention to the moon. "And I'll see my sister. My little sister.." Her eyes filled with tears. "All of your cries, I still hear them in my dreams. I wish I could've done something. But what could I DO?"

"Pomona?" Rei called out softly. "It's getting late and you haven't eaten."

"I'm sorry. Was I bothering anyone?" She hurriedly wiped her face on her sleeve.

"No. Wanna talk?"

"I'm just... anxious, that's all."

"Pomona. You saw Void before, right?"

"Uh huh. He was young, in his twenties. He was beautiful too. And he was kind."

"He wasn't there when the babies were sacrificed, was he?"

"No. He had since disappeared," Pom-Pom frowned. "What's with the questions?"

"Well, do we know for certain he's the enemy."

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Pom-Pom's eyes flashed dangerously, hurt welling up. "He was the one to start the whole problem!"

"I was just.."

"I don't care what you were 'just' doing!" Pom-Pom turned away indignantly.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to think out loud, that's all."

"If we all did that, maybe there wouldn't be so many questions, so many riddles. But then, where's the fun in that? Life is a chance and only ourselves can make that roll."

"I'll agree with you on that," Rei smiled. "Come on it and eat, okay?"

"Yea," She followed the other girl, her face washed clean. 'Maybe then, we'll find our answers there, deep within ourselves. Void was once one of us and he still is. I only hope there's something there left to save.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Now that there are three Shadows known, they get together and try to make themselves a team. But that means getting to know each other and it's not easy when you don't know what to say to those who would someday stand by you not as civilians but warriors.

And all the while, Void is somewhere hiding. Chances are, he's waiting for something to happen and only he knows what's going to happen. After all, he is Void.

Episode Eight: The Shadow Mars Is Here; The Three Points

Kaki's steps echoed onto the long, steep stairs. Her sister, Kashuryoku, her Kashu-chan as she called her, followed with a hop over two steps each passing time upward.

"Stop or you'll trip," Kaki stated dryly.

"I'm fine! Do we get to see that doggie? And that senshi?"

"Uh huh. But remember," Kaki pressed her finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

"Yea! I love secrets!"

"I know you do," She stopped just at the top of the stairs. There was a oversized group of young women and one man. She easily picked up on her two allies though.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Mother wanted me to watch my sister. And it's okay. She can keep a secret."

"DOGGIE! My shining doggie!" Kashu-chan hopped over with grin. "Kaki-chan! Lookie! His ears are so big! And he's fluffy!"

Apple's leg thumped when she scratched behind his left ear. She was enthralled and scratched again until he was panting.

"He's so cute!" Kashu-chan blinked. "Give me a ride!" She started to climb on but Kaki neatly tugged her away. "But why?"

"You're not little enough. You need a pony to ride, not a dog."

"Aww..." She stuck out her lower lip.

"You know, I have two crows that you could play with," Rei smiled. "Phobos! Deimos!"

The two black birds came willingly. She handed Kashu-chan a plastic arrow, numerous strings tied on. "Throw this and they'll catch it."

"Whee!" She took of running.

"Stay close!" Kaki shouted, watching worriedly for a moment. She noted the look on Rei's face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"We were discussing about Void here," Pom-Pom began.

"Uh, could I get introductions?" Kaki asked loudly. "I mean, I don't even know you let alone what's going on."

Pom-Pom frowned. "I thought Eizou and Kakure put you up to date."

"No, not really," Kaki shrugged.

"I'm Pom-Pom."

"Oh, those things cheerleaders dance around with?"

"Pomona is my full name," Pom-Pom glared at Kaki. "But Pom-Pom is a nickname."

"I'm Rei, this is Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Mamoru."

"My, don't you feel lucky. Surrounded by all of these girls must give you a big head."

"KAKI!" Kakure was by her new friend's side. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

Kakure leaned over. "Something's wrong. What?"

"I don't like big crowds," She said it so inaudibly, so lowly Kakure almost didn't get it. She was silent for a moment.

"Don't mind her," She said finally after a moment. "Let's just continue on with whatever Pom-Pom was saying."

"Pom-Pom was discussing about Void. We all know that he's here somewhere. We know he's the enemy," She eyed Rei. "But we don't know why he's doing this."

"And he's after the Triad Moon, some kind of symbol, item..?" Minako paused.

"I don't know what it looks like. But we could ask Duchess Nerthus."

At that, Eizou's head snapped up. "I agree with that plan."

Everyone looked at her. "WHAT?"

"Do you KNOW Duchess Nerthus.."

"Um... I passed out a while ago and uh, I kind of ended up at her place. It's on the moon right?"

Kaki began to laugh. "What a ludicrous dream!" She slowly quieted as everyone merely stared at her. "You mean it was REAL? That's not possible. Scientifically.."

"Yea, yea. Ami already has explained all the problems about the moon situation," Makoto sighed. "But we can handle it."

"Oh.. Well, then, I want to go to the moon."

"You were just saying," Haruka began.

"I want to see what it's like too. Is that a crime?" She snipped.

"Well, if we're all in agreement, let's prepare," Usagi stated.

They all transformed. Kaki was the last one to do so. "What do I do?"

"Just shout out something," Kakure urged.

"Nepheline Shadowed Fire, Make Up!" She held up her gem, the light splaying out into heated waves that turned to fire as it spun around her, forming her fuku. She stood then, relaxed, her head slightly tilted down as she stared out forward for a moment. She then quickly assessed herself.

She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a red orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely red and her bodice was different. She wore a red sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a red orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two red orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a red crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a red round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her boots were red with a black strap around the ankle that had a yellow oval gem at its center. Her tiara was a straight around yellow band, with a oversized red gem in its center.

"You five get in the middle," Pluto suggested. Tuxedo Kamen, Shadow Moon, Mars, and Jupiter as well as Pom-Pom followed orders and settled in a smaller circle inside the larger circle.

"Wait a minute! What about my sister!" Shadow Mars said suddenly.

"Tell her to go inside and watch television!" Mars called out. Shadow Mars turned and watched her sister give her the thumbs up before running inside.

"She'll be fine," Shadow Mars told herself.

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

It was strange sensation for the Shadows but in a moment, they didn't have to worry about that as they landed down onto the moon. It was quiet as a slow cold wind drew across them.

"This is the moon? I was expecting something a little more.. alive." Shadow Mars looked over to the moving shadows. "Well, we have company."

It was another guard. He was tall and dark skinned, his red eyes staring hard at the group. His hair was a messy red, falling over his eyes. He was obviously young.

"Cola!" Pom-Pom pounced over. "I missed you! Did you miss me?"

Cola blinked before frowning. "No, not really. It was nice and quiet."

Pom-Pom grinned. "Aww, you're so sweet!"

Cola sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So what brings you and your friends to grace the Dead Moon?"

"Information seeking!"

"Don't you mean seeking information?"

"Yea, whatever! How's my father?"

"I wouldn't know. You're the only one who can handle him."

"That's not true!" Pom-Pom was willing to continue to argue but Cola turned away, disinterested. "Hey!"

"Argue with someone else who'll listen," Neptune suggested. "That way you'll have more fun." She grinned and winked at Uranus who rolled her eyes.

They walked together and soon passed through an oversized shadow to enter the Realm. It was colored brightly that day, the streets buzzing with people.

"It's market day," Cola explained. "We're all busy trading."

"Oh! I hope Mom trades in those clothes I gave her!"

"What clothes...Speaking of which," Cola fingered her dyed shirt. "What's this?"

"Earthling style clothes!"

"Yea, well, you want me to take you to Duchess Nerthus?"

"No, we got it all under control."

"Whatever," Cola passed them by without a second glance.

They walked down the other road, just off the opening of the town. "We want to stay away a bit. People are a bit scared of senshi," Pom-Pom explained.

"We remember," Uranus answered dryly.

Duchess Nerthus was waiting for them with a warm smile. "It's so nice to see you all again!"

"Hi!" Pom-Pom grinned.

"Pomona, show your respect," Njord pulled from the shadows, looking sterner than ever.

"Oh, fine," Pom-Pom grumbled. She bowed deeply. "Hello, my lady. I've missed you greatly."

"And I you. So how have you been? I see that you're mingling in well with this outfit," She studied the shirt. "It's colorful, very nice."

"Well, it's better than that outfit your mother made you," Njord commented.

"You mean my circus uniform? I thought you loved it!"

"When you were five. Now that you're becoming a young woman.."

Pom-Pom plugged her ears. "La la la, I don't hear you!"

Njord's eyebrows were twitching.

"Count to ten," Duchess Nerthus suggested.

"Nerthus.. I mean, your highness... ah..." Shadow Moon flushed.

"Eizou, I missed you very much," Her hands grasped the others. "How are you? You feel better?"

"I do a little bit. I made up with Henshou."

"Henshou?"

"Ah... I guess you could call him my boyfriend."

"Maybe one day I can meet him."

"And my family?"

Duchess Nerthus's smiled dimmed only slightly. "Yes, your family. I would be happy too.. is it big?"

"Well, I have three brothers. I wish I had a sister though," Shadow Moon admitted. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable as Duchess Nerthus still held her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Duchess Nerthus flushed as she sighed. "Well, what are you here for?"

"We want to know about the Triad Moon," Pluto spoke quietly.

"Oh, well..." She motioned for them to follow. "I have something written down on something.."

She lead them down into the castle, down a long winded corridor. The faces in the paintings were painted brightly and each seemed to be laughing.

"I can't help notice there's a circus theme going on here," Shadow Mars said finally. "It's disturbing."

"It's our way of life. Got a problem with that?" Njord said snidely.

"You don't look very clownish. Even know how to smile?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Stop fighting you two! Worse than when Pomona wants to argue!" Duchess Nerthus chuckled.

They came to a large room full to the brim with books. "How the hell are we supposed to find information?" Shadow Jupiter was pale. "I like reading just like the next guy.." She glanced as Shadow Moon.

"Don't look at me. I hate reading," Shadow Moon shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." She waved her hand and a book floated to her.

"I need that trick!" Shadow Moon grinned. "I could always get the soccer ball to me!"

"Or volleyball!" Venus agreed.

"Here," Duchess Nerthus opened it, flipping a few pages in silence before stopping. "It states here that the Triad Moon was once the headpiece worn upon the legendary Queen Nehellenia."

"That whole three crescent moons.." Pom-Pom trailed off.

"Yes but over the decades, it's been broken into three and three people were chosen to hold each item."

"Great! Who?" Shadow Jupiter asked brightly.

She shut the book with a shake of her head. "I don't know. This was before I was even born and I've been around for a while."

"Why not ask Charmer?" Pom-Pom asked.

"No way!" Njord glared at her. "You didn't treat him with any respect anytime you met!"

"He kept pulling tricks on me!"

"YOU THREW YOUR KNIFES AT HIM!"

"HE DESERVED IT!"

"That's it! I'm taking you over my knee! I'll teach you to sass me!"

Pom-Pom squealed as she took off to disappear, Njord following.

"Um..." Mercury glanced at the Duchess.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't actually do anything. He's just very happy to see her and since he's not comfortable with showing any emotion except rage." She didn't bother to finish the sentence as she shrugged.

"As for Charmer, he's very old but very much a trickster. He works with charms, hence he's named Charmer."

She move out of the room. "He lives here as he has no other place. He's a rare character. He has outlived all of his family and he has never settled with anyone so he is the last of his own bloodline."

"That's so sad.."

"Well, don't be. He's very happy."

She stopped at a door. "Pom-Pom?"

"WHY ME?"

"Pomona," Duchess Nerthus merely stared ahead, waiting.

"Why me.." She opened the door, took two steps and the bucket covered her head, slime dribbling down in a matted mess. "That's why!"

"You didn't knock," Charmer wore nothing but a fluffy white fabric, designed like a diaper. He was almost skin and bones but his eyes were bright and lively. He was also completely bald save for the hairs coming out of his ears.

"What ..is... this?"

"I don't know. I've had that about a year or so. Think it was milk."

Pom-Pom's face slowly turned green. "Excuse me!" She took off running.

"My Lady, may I help you?"

"We wanted to ask about the three holders of the Triad Moon."

"Aye, that subject. I haven't heard anyone speak of this in a very long time," He grinned, his gums ripen and pink.

"Do you know anything?"

But he tilted his head. "My, my, we have not just senshi but shadows as well. Such a privilege. An honor.. and short skirts!"

Sailor Mars sighed noisily. "He's my grandfather all over!"

"Charmer.." Duchess Nerthus began warningly.

"And.. who's this?" He pointed to Tuxedo Kamen. "I didn't know people like him existed!"

"CHARMER!"

"Let an old man have some fun!" Charmer chuckled. "I see you young ones have nerves of steel. Well, most of them."

He returned to his rocking chair. "The three holders.. Well, I do not know exactly who holds a piece but I do know this, two are linked by one."

"Excuse me?" Shadow Mars frowned. "Please explain."

"There is a central figure that these two know and are connected with."

"So a middle man?" Shadow Jupiter offered.

"What? No! A person who is the first embodiment of the Triad Moon."

"Could it be her?" Sailor Venus pointed to Sailor Moon.

"Why her?" Charmer asked confused.

"She's.. ah.. Princess Serenity."

He was quiet. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't.."

"A funny joke, right! The young Princess.." Duchess Nerthus's mouth had fallen open.

"I didn't know this!" She frowned. "The Princess did not have senshi powers!"

"Well, she's reincarnated!" Sailor Venus offered. She realized everyone was glaring at her. "What?"

"Well, I don't care who this Princess Serenity is," Shadow Moon pulled back. "We only wanted to know more about the Triad Moon," She took another step back.

"Ah, where are you going?" Uranus asked.

"Um... I just.. wanted... to look.. a little."

"We haven't time for that," Shadow Mars stated. "My sister will worry."

"But I..." Shadow Moon's shoulder fell down dejectedly. "Fine, fine. Not like any of my opinions mattered."

"We'll probably come back," Sailor Pluto said quietly. "You'll look around then, all right?"

"Sure, um, where's Pom-Pom?"

"WHEE!" She flew down the carpeted floor on some smooth item, much like a boogie board.

"GET OFF OF THAT!" Njord came to a sudden halt in front of the group. "What?" His face flushed. "I'm trying to catch her!"

"Poor, poor man! You must trick her!" Charmer grinned.

"Last time I did that, my wife got caught in the trap and she wouldn't let me near for a month!"

"Well, not all of us are good charmers."

"No, but I'm a damn good father!"

"MUAHAHAHAH!" Pom-Pom's smile faded as he crowded over her. "I was kidding!"

"You going back?"

"What?"

"You going back? Your mother needs you for a few things.." He trailed off. "You want to go back? This IS home."

"And I love home, Father. But this is a dream of mine. I always wanted to see what's beyond these shadows of ours. If I can see it, I can tell others and maybe we wouldn't be so fearful of what lay outside of our own small world."

He sighed. "Like some ambassador. Well," He looked to Duchess Nerthus who smiled and nodded. "Fine. Try to keep out of trouble."

"Can do!" She turned on her heel and smacked right into a pedestal, the vase falling to the floor. "Well, most of the time I can."

"Augh..." 


	9. Chapter 9

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

The three Shadows are becoming closer and Pom-Pom's learning some new fun tricks! Friendship proves vital in a team and that's what makes allies.

But with another faceless monster and another poor victim, they need to begin to search for the three Triad Moon pieces before Void does.

Episode Nine: Learning Together; Even Pom-Pom Gets Some Fun

The room was spinning. Of course, after spending two hours straight chasing the other girls, she was bound to feel so exhausted. The other two Shadows sat in Eizou's room, trying to get their breath back. Apple was downstairs with Kakushi.

"Rule number one," Kaki said finally. "We do our OWN training. They're just way TOO much."

"Shuu.. You're talking too loud," Kakure held her hands to her head. "Haruka kept screaming in my ears!"

"You kept falling!" Kaki pointed out.

"I'm sorry if I'm not PERFECT!"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Eizou sat up, wincing. "We'll just try to limit the time... say a half hour?"

"Can't it be like five minutes?" Kaki groaned. "I had my sister laughing at me forever!"

"We just need to get more stamina," Kakure sat up carefully. "But I think I pulled my shoulder. Aye, that hurts!"

Eventually, they trekked downstairs. "Hi Mom!"

Chuukou and Boya were with their mother in the kitchen, watching her make cookies.

"Do you want me to get rid of the pests?" Eizou asked brightly.

Hanshou chuckled. "No, that won't be necessary. I promised they could lick the bowl."

"Oh well." They went outside as Kakushi waltzed in. He smiled and nodded to them.

"Hello ladies. How you all doing?"

"Fine, fine," Eizou tried to walk around him but he moved to block her easily.

"So, Kaki, Kakure, you guys seeing anyone? Cause, you know, I'm Mr. Single!"

"You're going to be Mr. Missing Balls if you don't move!" Eizou hissed.

He glared before tugging on her hair.

"OUCH!" She kicked him in the shin.

They were still for just a moment before they jumped each other, scrambling to get the better of the other.

Eizou was fast losing though, her body still feeling like lead as he pinned her to the ground. "Say uncle!"

"NO!"

"SAY UNCLE!"

"KAKUSHI! GET OFF YOUR SISTER!" Kokei ran over to his two children, wielding his trusty broom. "What kind of behavior is this!"

Whack! Whack! Went the broom on Kakushi's head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!"

Eizou stayed down on the floor, breathing deeply. "I'm so freaking sore."

"You need to catch up to the Sol senshi," Apple stated. He pressed his snout against Eizou's fallen head. "Well, not too fast, though. You're pale. Drink some water!" He offered his bowl.

"Ew..."

"What? It's water!"

"It's got dog drool in it!" Eizou stood up, slowly stretching. "I feel so... strange."

"You train in soccer, you know," Apple said pointedly.

"For DEFENSE! Not anything offensive! And besides, since when is soccer fighting?"

"My ears!" Kaki flinched. "You certainly can reach some decibels!"

"Blah blah.."

"I don't mean to be rude but I should get home," Kakure waved goodbye.

"Me too. See you in school," Kaki nodded. "Bye Apple!"

And that left Eizou and Apple. "Hey, Apple. Do you ever want to go the moon?" She asked, looking up at the slowly strengthening moon. Nightfall was coming fast as well as the cold air.

"Why would I? This is home for me."

"Huh.. Well, I was just thinking, how lonely it must be for them, to be stuck there, don't you think?"

"You want to have people come and go? The Earth is not ready to see others that are not themselves."

"But you didn't see them!"

"You only met a few of them!"

"But.. It's just.. not fair. They're trapped, using the reflection of sunlight and they're trapped on that side of the moon, away from life."

"And what if there were life outside the moon?"

"Well, they would've communicated with the Dead Moon realm!"

"Can't always assume that. Sometimes we must watch before we move."

"Whatever," She bit her lip. "Duchess Nerthus didn't like it when I talked about my family. She must be a only child."

"Huh, well, nothing to worry about. You need to focus on Void."

"We don't know who he is, or what he is. All we know is that he seems to make clones of things that have no faces and these things can stick their hands inside people to pull out, err, one of those Triad Moon pieces?"

"Right. It doesn't seem to hurt the person but whenever you come up, they always aim at you."

"Great!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm a distraction tool! Perfect!" She was heading back inside. "Coming?"

"Your dad's not complaining that I'm sleeping in your room, is he?"

"I haven't heard him say anything," Eizou shrugged.

It was a very quiet week. Every day after school, the three girls met and trained under one of the Sol senshi, well, except Usagi. She ended training with them half of the time.

"God, I thought I did fine," Usagi mumbled, her face plastered in the grass.

"Can we stop?" Kakure whispered to Usagi.

"On the count of three, we run," Kaki jabbed her finger to the steps. "Run like the wind and never come back!"

"Get you lazy butts up! USAGI! Set the ideal up! You're SUPPOSED to be the best, remember?" Rei smirked.

"I am the best!" Usagi shot up. "How dare you..!"

Pellets of water balloons crashed on the poor girl and Kaki, Kakure, and Eizou took off running down the stairs.

"HEY!"

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" They shouted as one, turning a corner.

They started to follow Kaki, she up front the most. "So I take it we're going to my place?" She said finally.

"Yea!" The two other cheered. Kaki shrugged.

It was a small home with a even smaller yard. It was well kept though and there were several child toys scatter haphazardly over the place. "Kashu-chan?"

"Kaki-chan! Kaki-chan!" Kashu-chan came prancing out, her hair flouncing. "Hi, Eizou-san! Kakure-san!"

"Mom home?"

"Yep!" She started to prance away. "Where you off to?" Kaki asked, gently catching her sister's arm.

"Next door to see Kana!" Kashu-chan pulled away and smiled brightly. "I told Mom! Don't worry!"

But Kaki stayed still until she saw her sister enter her friend's home.

"Protective much?" Eizou commented.

"Phsaw! I'm not.. okay, a little..." Kaki flushed. "She's so young!"

"Yea, yea. Let's go on in! I need a good soak of water!"

"Mom!" Kaki gently clacked her shoes to the rug, debris falling off gently. It had rained the other day and she didn't want to track any remainders of mud and such. The other two copied her, though Kakure almost lost her balance.

"Sheesh!" Eizou pushed Kakure off of her side. "You have the worst balance."

"I've seen Usagi with worse!" Kakure flushed.

"Honey?" Kaki's mother came out slowly, her body swishing in. She was a tall, round woman. She was beautiful though. With her crystal blue eyes and long magenta locks, she looked nearly like her daughter. "You have company. That's wonderful," she smiled, her teeth brightly white against her skin.

"Mom, this is Ginbano Eizou and this is Morino Kakure. We've formed a clique," Kaki grinned.

"Oh wow! Your smile's just as bright like your mom!" Kakure gasped, poking Kaki kidding-like in the other's cheek.

"Stop that!" Kaki grabbed the offending finger with a snort.

"Welcome! I'm Seino Shinkon, her mother, obviously," She beamed. "Please, feel free to have fun! Kaki, I sent Kashuryoku over next door. She was a bit underfoot," Shinkon laughed softly. "Such energy."

Kaki nodded. "Don't I know it! We'll be in my room."

"I'll send up some cookies and milk!"

"Thanks!" Kaki began to move down a hall to a moderate room. It was covered in papers and books.

Eizou thought it was study papers but she pulled them up and realized they were drawn pictures. Some of them were fantasy-based but most seemed to be realistic and good.

"Wow," Kakure grinned. "This looks so cool!" She was holding a partially completed landscape picture. "Where'd you do this?"

"I took a trip during last summer. This is actually a photo I took. I kind of cheat and draw the pictures I take," Kaki said sheepishly.

"But you do this by eye, right?"

"Uh huh!"

Eizou pushed her bag off her shoulder. "Who wants to do homework?"

The other two glanced at each other.

"Hey! Television!" Kakure cheered extra loudly. Eizou snorted.

"I thought we came to study! You know, Usagi and her friends meet once a week!"

"Yea, well, this is our first time together as a team! Let's enjoy the company and blah blah blah!" Kakure waggled her eyebrows.

"I thought you liked school work!"

"Yea, SCHOOL work, not HOME work!" Kakure rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

Morning rose as Eizou yawned. Apple was resting lightly next to her but stirred easily as she got up with a stretch. He seemed to copy her moves as her body elongated in a long, good pull. His buttocks hit the air as he spread his front paws forward.

"Stop that," Eizou frowned.

Apple's tongue came out as his tail wagged. "Another date tonight?"

"Yes, another date," Eizou stuck her tongue out as she pulled out some loose clothing. "But it's just a picnic today."

"Great! Can I come?"

"What?" Eizou was nearly out the door. "I don't think so!"

"Aww..." He tried a whimper but sighed noisily as Eizou had just left.

Eizou soon traversed downstairs. It was a good Sunday. She hummed as she looked around. "Hey, Kakushi, where is everyone?" She asked her brother, who lounged on the living room couch, sipping some pop.

"Mom and Dad took the boys to Grandma's."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Please, the twins are enough for Grandma. Besides, my cheeks still hurt from the last visit," He sucked noisily.

"Baby."

"Aw, like you'd go! She's just as bad with her pwecious little girlie wirlie!" He clasped his hands, pressing to his cheek as he blinked several times before rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day," Eizou began.

"Uh huh," Kakushi was busying himself with the newspaper, losing interest in his sister.

"I'm going on a picnic with Henshou."

"Uh huh."

"And remember all of those single friends I've made?"

"Uh huh."

"They all want to go out with you."

"Uh huh."

She sat there for a moment, wondering when he'd get it.

"What?" He frowned, finally having the words begin to sink in. "What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, wait..." He reached out as she giggled and pranced off, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nyah, nyah!" She laughed as she ran back upstairs.

It was around noon as she waited on the sidewalk. Henshou would be driving up any moment and she felt the excitement well up in her chest.

"Hi!" She shouted, seeing his car lumber up. It wheezed and her smiled faded slightly. "Err.. are you sure you don't want to walk?" She asked as he ran around to open her door.

"What?" He grinned. "It's a good car! It can still drive!"

The car gave a sputter. "See!" He said. "It agrees with me!"

"Cars can't talk."

"Neither can dogs," Henshou arched an eyebrow, grinning again.

"Well, got me there," She sighed as she got in and buckled herself. "Just promise to be careful," She told him.

"Absolutely!" He spun the wheel and the car shot off.

"HENSHOU!"

And he just laughed, resuming a careful driving. In moments, the park was reached and he parked, Eizou glad to get out.

"Hey! Wait!" He called out. "Come help me carry!"

"Please! You're a big, strong man!" But she went over anyways, grasping the blanket. He grabbed the basket with a huff.

"What, too heavy for you?"

"No! I just think I overstuffed it."

It certainly did. "And why?" Eizou asked finally as he started to lay out the blanket.

"Well, I wasn't sure how much you ate," He said. He regretted it almost instantly, seeing the raised eyebrows and deepening frown. "I mean... I know I'd probably eat like, what, twice as much as you?"

"Much better," She flopped down.

They hadn't sat for long when there was a loud cry. Pom-Pom ran to the two with big grins. "Hi Ei..zou.." She came to a standstill, staring at Henshou, unsure of something for a moment.

But she saw Eizou's face and she seemed to reach a inward decision. "Hello! My name is Pomona but everyone calls me Pom-Pom."

"Injuuno Henshou," He offered his hand of which she enthusiastically shook with a big bright smile. She sat down with a giggle.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Eizou asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh," She had reached over and plucked a half sandwich from the basket and now stilled, the sandwich halfway to her mouth with it gapping open.

"It's okay if she stays," Henshou began.

To that, Eizou made a snort in her throat, glaring at him. Pom-Pom remained oblivious to it all as she stuffed her face.

"So," She munched loudly. "He knows who you are right? As Shadow Moon?"

"SHHUU!" Both of them went.

"What?"

"Remember! It's not something to be said out loud!" Eizou sighed.

"Why?"

"Aye, you're a bright one," Henshou patted her head.

"Oh, yea, the whole secret identity thing. But Henshou knows!"

"He... is a special circumstance."

"How'd he find out?" Pom-Pom asked innocently.

Eizou thought fast. "Uh! He caught me transforming!"

"Yea!" Henshou grinned too widely.

"Oh, I thought Henshou might be something more.. important. But hey, what do I know?" She dug into the basket, pulling out another sandwich and a soda can. "I'll be on my way now!"

But there was a loud ruckus just down by the basketball court and Eizou swore.

"You know, that's not very ladylike," Henshou smiled as Eizou stood up, turning to hide behind some trees.

"Stay there!" She shouted. Pom-Pom had also hid behind, coming out faster in her circus uniform.

"Leaves plenty for the imagination," Henshou said, complimenting Pom-Pom. Shadow Moon appeared at his side and whacked him. "OW! What was that for!"

"Idiot!" She took off, Pom-Pom at her side.

They found another faceless monster, its hands inside a small child. But it pulled back, angry because of the lack of item.

"Hey! Ugly!" Shadow Moon shouted. "Time to be stopped! Moonlight Casting!" She pressed her finger and watched the beam hit multiple times at the forehead and eyes. The monster shook his head, trying to clear the stings. It opened its mouth then, it's gums dripping in vile liquid.

"Ew..." Shadow Moon flinched. "That's just sick."

"Hey!" Pom-Pom pulled out her two blades. "Let me have some fun!"

"Where'd you hide those?"

"They're magical, remember?" Pom-Pom grinned.

The beast lunged at the two, causing them to dash apart. "Moonlight Casting!" Shadow Moon attacked again, causing the monster to halt. "Hurry! Try to barricade him or something!"

Pom-Pom's fingers danced on the hilts of her blades, spinning them before she threw them in a cross. It struck the ground, shining as it transformed into thick metal bars, locking around the monster. "It won't last long!" She told Shadow Moon hurriedly.

Shadow Moon felt herself summon the Triad Moon Staff. "Now! To finish you off!"

Words formed in her head. "Shadowed Illumination!" She shouted, holding up the staff up high above her head. Light shone into the violet gem and shot out at the three crescent moons, each beam of light hitting and disintegrating the monster into dust.

"Those are nifty," Shadow Moon told Pom-Pom as the other retrieved her blades. "Let's go!"

They disappeared before people arrived. Both ducked and reverted back to their civilian form.

"How do you transform?" Eizou frowned, scratching her head idly.

"Oh, it's like removing a layer of clothes."

"And changing back?"

"It's like removing a layer of clothes."

"Okay..." She eyed her. "Well, you're magically enhanced, I guess."

"I'll say!" Henshou had appeared. He had run over to them the moment he saw them.

"What did you say?" Eizou frowned. "Now, listen! STOP FLIRTING WITH HER!"

"But who could resist me?" Pom-Pom fluttered her eyelids, smiling at Henshou who blushed.

"He can!" She stomped Henshou's foot, causing him to double. "Down boy!"

He sighed noisily. "I was just trying to tease you, Eizou!"

"Do it another way!" Eizou stared at him. "I'm not used to boyfriends, okay! And having mine go around ogling other girls isn't fair to me!"

"I wasn't ogling and besides, Pom-Pom's way too young!"

"HEY!" Pom-Pom frowned. "I'm not THAT young!"

"Humph!" Eizou walked over to the blanket.

"I'll be off. I'll find Eizou later to hang out!" Pom-Pom waved him off, turning to run off.

He walked over slowly before stopping, facing her hunched back. "Come on, I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Eizou stared forward.

"How long are you going to mad at me?" He sat down next to her. His hand gently went up, trailing over her arm in tiny fingerprint steps. He traced the side of her chin lovingly. She merely turned her head away with another snort.

He was still for a moment. "Say, Eizou? Are you, by any chance, ticklish?"

"No!" She answered too quickly, a blush belying what she said.

"Oh?" He grinned, spying the already smile trying to burst free. "Then you won't mind.. if I do.. THIS!" He lunged, fingers splayed out as he began to tickle.

"A hahahhahaha!" She began to laugh, almost hysterical in moments as she tried to stop him but her laughter bubbled out until she was gasping for air. "ENOUGH! OHAAHAHAHAHHAHA! STOP PLEASE!" She howled.

"Feel better?" Henshou grinned openly, fully knowing the answer.

Eizou lay on her side, a spare giggle running out every so often. "Yes, thanks to you and your tickle fetish!"

"It's not a..." He saw her sticking her tongue out at him and he suddenly smiled. "Now that you mention that..."

"Now wait!"

"TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!"

And she burst out laughing again, his fingers dancing over her belly and side, setting her into a gasping fit once more.

Henshou had dropped off Eizou after spending the day with her. He waved goodbye as she ran up the stairs. She heard Apple barking in the backyard and ran through the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kokei smiled. "How was your date?"

Eizou stalled, unsure of how to discuss this topic with her father, not wanting to set off the paternal instinct for something stupid. "Fine."

"Really? What'd you do?"

"Play basketball," Eizou smiled at her own joke.

"That's nice. You know, you should invite him to dinner..." He turned toward her but she was out of the backdoor heading toward Apple. "Well, I'll discuss it with her later." 


	10. Chapter 10

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Not only do the Shadows find a new Shadow, Eizou gets to meet Void and obtain a Triad Moon piece! And it seems as there's someone out there willing to give a hand. Who could it possibly be?

Episode Ten: The Water Ripples as Shadow Neptune Surfaces

It was a beautiful day as the large group lumbered down onto the long, winding beach. They settled in a moderately isolated section, other people surfing and exploring on all sides.

Henshou had also come, as well as Kakushi, Boya, and Chuukou. Eizou sighed noisily. "I can understand Henshou but why you guys?"

"Mom wanted you to have supervision and I offered. She then suggested that the twin terrors join as well and how the hell do you say no to faces like this?" Kakushi jabbed a finger at the two boys, who were playing with Kashuryoku with glee, chasing each other. Apple was hopping around, barking wildly as he chased anything that caught his eye.

"I tell you no every chance I get," Eizou said pointedly.

"Oh stop complaining. You've got your friends here, now don't ya?" Kakushi snorted before he went off to test the waters.

It was a startling blue-sky day, the sun overhead with its warmth spreading far and wide. Kaki was chasing Eizou's twin brothers because they were chasing her sister and Kakure was yelling that it was all right, they were just playing.

Usagi had settled in with Mamoru but Rei threw sand on her, getting her goat as Usagi shrieked and then promptly gave chase. Makoto and Minako were in a deep conversation about the cutest guy, of which Mamoru was trying to ignore but Kakushi piped in, wondering if he was on the list. He was assured that he was, in fact, on the list, very high indeed.

And Eizou sat down next to Ami, the only person not in motion. "The ocean is beautiful at this time of year, huh?" Eizou commented.

Ami smiled. "It always is."

It was like the world has stilled in that day, it was peaceful and bright. Eizou's gaze slowly spread across the rolling waves, taking note of the high and low rises as it swept over the sand.

She saw the surfers, dotted over the waves and smooth tides. She took note of one instantly, feeling a sort of kinship. She tilted her head, puzzled.

Apple landed at the two's feet, his tail wagging. "What's up?"

"Shuu.." Eizou shook her head. "I said you could come IF you promised not to say anything!"

"Not like you can send me home, now is it?" Apple grinned, pleased.

Eizou sighed and moved to look for that person again but the figure was lost in the sea of others.

"Thank you very much," Eizou said grouchily to Apple. "I saw someone familiar and now I can't find him.. or her.. whatever!"

Apple smiled, his tongue tasting the warm air. "It'll come back to you. After all, you're the leader of the Shadows!"

"Aye, leave me be! It's a peace day, okay?"

Apple saw a crab in the distance and his tail began to wag. "Sayyy... this looks like a lively one!" He took off after it, barking and hopping around it, trying to rile it. But the crab just continued to crawl, bored with anything that loud.

In moments, everyone had dashed away in separate directions, save for Ami, who was reading up on her English. Eizou got up and stretched. "Wanna swim?" She asked Ami.

"No thanks. I want to finish the chapter first. You go on ahead though!" Ami shooed her away.

Eizou shrugged. "I'll find Henshou."

She took to walking just off the edge, in the hordes of people. She kept moving now, not really interested in finding Henshou but rather that stranger. She watched the surfers and wondered if she should try that.

"I think I will!" She said brightly but once holding a surfboard at the edge of the water, she was having second thoughts. "Well, here goes nothing..."

She shoved herself into the water, a moment later running back onto the sand. "Cold! COLD!"

"Let's try this again!" She shouted, trying to run back in with a shriek. She bit back the secondary shock of the cold waters and pushed forward, swimming out until her feet kicked nothing but water. She tried to hop on the board but it flipped over in slow motion, taking her underwater. She sputtered up, swearing a colorful line.

"Hey there, need some help?" Another surfer pushed forward with swift, graceful movement. She wore her green hair pulled back tightly into a high bun. She has only two short bangs at the middle of her forehead. She had emerald green eyes as well. She wore a two piece, the sunlight glittering off her well developed and quite lean form.

"I'm just trying to surf," Eizou said weakly.

"You're a bit too close in still," the other girl stated. "If you follow me..." She started to swim away, farther out of the sea and Eizou tried to follow. But once more, the board flipped, this time forward as Eizou shrieked.

"Do you know HOW to surf?" She asked finally, after Eizou sprouted up again.

"I thought I could watch and learn.." Eizou answered sheepishly.

"Kind of be better if a professional taught you. Here, first, find your balance."

Eizou struggled and any time there was a sign of the board to flip, she moved in the opposite direction until she was balanced. "Hee.. Um, I'm Ginbano Eizou."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kinbaginbano Kaiki."

"Hey! Your last name's like mine!" Eizou grinned.

"Yea, it is!"

"Um.. wanna get some ice cream?" Eizou asked hopefully.

Kaiki smiled. "Sure, I can always swim any other time."

Eizou tried to lead the way but ended up falling more times than she could count. Kaiki merely smiled as she waited patiently.

"So, are you here alone?" Kaiki asked as she stepped onto the sand, shaking herself free of droplets.

Eizou staggered onto the sand, a lot less graceful than the other girl. "Oh God, land!...I mean, yes, I did. A lot of people, in fact."

"Really?"

"Yep! My brothers, my dog, my boyfriend, my friends... uh.. all twelve, I think."

"Hell, that's a load right there!" Kaiki smiled. "I came alone."

"Really? Why?"

"I always do," Kaiki shrugged. "My parents are always busy."

"I'm sorry."

Kaiki smiled. "It's all right. Now, about that ice cream.."

Apple soon found them and he kept nosing Eizou. "Stop that!" Eizou snapped, not for the first time.

"He's really cute and big! I mean, he's like a wolf!"

"He's a big baby, that's all he is," Eizou said with a smirk. She jumped as Apple barked extra loud.

"I'm going to go get some napkins," Kaiki said as she watched the ice cream slowly dripping down her arm.

Once gone, Apple spoke. "She's an ally! She is ..."

"Really? No wonder I felt something! Hey! I'm getting better at this!" Eizou grinned.

"Are you listening! Here," He shook his head, a aqua gem falling off. "Give this to her."

Eizou picked it up. "It's already on a chain."

"Well, that's what you all are doing, right?"

"Well, yea.."

"Just give it to her!" Apple ducked behind Eizou as Kaiki reappeared..

"Sorry it took so long. I went to the restroom to wash off the stickiness. Hey, that's really pretty. Just like what you're wearing."

"Um... I wanted to give it to you. For, you know, helping me and all..." Eizou said weakly.

Kaiki picked it up and studied it. "It seems... almost magical..."

"Hey, um, you wanna get together again? You know, you, me, and others, to hang out, be friends with?" Eizou beamed.

"Oh...Well, sure, why not?"

Eizou watched as the car drove by, the scene passing by dizzyingly. Henshou was quiet as Apple thrust his head out the other window. He caught sight of the partial moon, beginning to form in the slowly darkening skies. The others had gotten rides from each other, leaving Eizou and Henshou alone for the ride at least.

"It was a fun day, huh?" Henshou stilled the car at a stoplight, watching her through the corners of his eyes.

"Yea..." She smiled at him. "You were certainly busy."

"Well, I was hoping for some us time, you know," He said quietly, watching the road as the light turned green. "Cause you've been pretty busy."

"Henshou.. you knew of my identity, right?"

He blinked. "Well, that was out of the blue. But yes, I did."

"How?"

He was quiet as he stared at the road, his eyes unreadable.

"Henshou..."

He pulled over to a secluded part of the road. "Because I could. I've... always been able to sense something.. extra."

"You get it from your father, don't you?"

"I don't know..."

Eizou unlatched her belt and stepped out of the car. Apple jumped out of the window to follow her.

"Eizou!"

Eizou stood in a small grove of tiny trees, barely grown. "It's him, isn't it? He's Void."

"I don't know that..."

"No, you do!" Eizou turned. "Can't.. can't you help him?"

"Once my mother died, he became... lost, a desperate man," Henshou said thickly. "I can't help him!"

"But you're his son."

"All he sees is the one who was the fault of her death," Henshou said bitterly.

"Why.. would he think that?"

"Because... I was only three and I ran into the street, where traffic was coming too fast for me to get out of the way. She saved me, at the expense of her own life."

"Oh.. I'm so.. sorry.." Eizou's eyes watered.

"I am too. He was all right, for a while. But then around my ninth birthday, I was really growing, you know and he saw how much I would look like her. His hidden resentment began to show then. But he also began to teach me.. things that I couldn't understand. Things that he shouldn't have known."

"And then when you left..."

"I was fifteen when I did. I couldn't take him anymore. He had gotten so unfamiliar, as if another self had surfaced. I knew that it was still him though, because I saw him in his eyes."

"And I was gone until sometime last year. I decided to visit him, just to see how he was doing. The house was still there, full of our stuff but he wasn't there. The neighbors said he hadn't been around for a long while. It was as if he disappeared into nothing."

"So you can't find him."

"I haven't exactly tried," Henshou said dryly.

"But if he's.."

"What makes you so sure?" Henshou nearly shouted. Anger flashed in his pupils as he glared at her.

"Because.. it's just.. I.. don't have proof, I know but..."

"Just leave it, okay!" He turned away. "Get in the car."

"Henshou..." Eizou whispered. Apple had remained silent but his ears pricked up, picking up on a soft cracking sound. He growled before a large shadow loomed over Eizou.

"EIZOU!" Apple lunged and felt himself be thrown back against the car, falling unconscious. Henshou shouted something incoherent as Eizou felt the world turned black.

She awoke in a soft bed, her body feeling rather light. She pressed herself to a sitting position, blinking bleary-eyed. "What happened?"

"Hello," A tall man, with black hair pulled tightly back into a braid, his bangs nearly hiding his eyes, smiled, his silver eyes gleaming even in the shadow. "Quite a frightening experience, no? I'm surprised you've survived. Or that any of you had."

He turned away and she noted the clothes. He wore a silver tunic, sleeveless and loose. He wore black pants, tied with a thick sash at the waist, the tails following him by a few good feet. His pants ended at his feet, much like a scrunchie.

"You're.. Void, aren't you? But you're so young."

"When you have magic at your beck and call, it makes it really easy to change things," Void smiled.

Eizou started to stand up.

"I'd stay down. You didn't quite take to the shadows very well."

"What.. shadows?"

"You're incomplete," Void kept smiling but Eizou had a very bad feeling sinking into her belly. "I need to fix you."

"But.. there's nothing wrong with me," Eizou began weakly.

"But that human side is polluting you. In order to become a true Shadow, you must give it up. So I'll do it for you!" He beamed.

Eizou started, jumping out of the bed. She scampered to get around him but only felt his hand grip her shoulder hard as he seemed to just push her. But she hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"You're incomplete," he breathed. "I failed in the previous life but this time, I will do it much more properly!"

"Stop.. please. What about your own humanity!" Eizou cried.

"That self has long since died," Void said evenly. "Once his love died, he had no reason to live."

"But his son..."

"I'll be getting to him quite soon," Void's smile was strained.

"I knew that it was still him though, because I saw him in his eyes."

"You're still him..." Eizou grasped her chest and realized her necklace was gone. "No.."

He held his hand out, the necklace dangling in his hand. "You won't be needing this." His fingers closed over it and it cracked before shattering into a thousand pieces.

Eizou bit her lip as he neared her, his eyes too dark and empty for her to stand. "Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!" She shouted.

He burst out laughing. "I'm afraid that without tapping into your element, you're about as useful as a bug."

She lunged at him, hitting him with her good shoulder. He fell back a few feet, enough for her to dodge around him.

'Note to self, if I survive, continue training with the girls,' Eizou told herself.

She ran but seemed to go nowhere. Everything looked the same and she was fast confused. She went to a window and peered out, seeing only an abyss.

"Like it? This is my Holy Land, my power of Nothingness..." Void breathed. "Now, come to me, Shadow."

"I'm not just a Shadow!" Eizou began.

"You were born to serve the elements! To become a pillar of light! To reach that level of purity, you must cleanse yourself of this filthy self."

"As if!" She pushed the window open, struggling to climb. He took to her and she attempted to kick him, the second kick catching his nose. She then swallowed, stood and then jumped, her arms spread out as she felt the nothingness hit her.

It was freezing, her body becoming numb to the touch as she fell deeper into the Void. She was blinded by darkness and felt her chest constrict, the air sucking from her lips.

'I'm... sorry Henshou...I just wish... I could've done.. more...' She felt as if she was breaking into shards of glass. She melted into the nothingness and seemed to disappear completely.

Duchess Nerthus was watching the Solar Cross, her eyes far away. It was the strange surge of energy that brought her back to the present.

"Who is summoning the Solar Cross?" She gasped and watched the beam of light spread out to become a impossibly bright pillar of white hotness. "Oh dear God!" She covered her face as the light erupted like a sunburst, the light shining on the glass, intensifying as it shot out over the ceiling and walls to spread across the dark side of the moon.

"Duchess!" Njord shouted.

"Oh my!" Duchess Nerthus's body was shaking. "This power... Could it be.. A Triad Moon piece has been revealed?"

She turned to look at the Solar Cross, the light ebbing away. But the heat was stifling in the room and she had to leave lest she be suffocated.

"Eizou..." Duchess Nerthus covered her face. "Please, be all right..."

Eizou's eyes opened, seeing a scene unfamiliar to her. There was a crowd, rowdy and anxious.

"Excuse me!" She reached out to a man but watched her hand drift through him. She looked around and saw it, the castle to the far side. She was in the Dead Moon Realm. But she turned and saw the podium, a man standing there, speaking.

She started to push forward but her body seemed to be glued. She knew, without a doubt, that it was Void. Even then, his eyes seemed to be off, glaring on something that wasn't there.

'It started here...It claimed the Void...' A voice spoke, whispering to Eizou. She recognized it as the one that spoke to her about her allies. 'It will claim everything..'

"I have to stop him," Eizou felt weight press her down. "Please..."

'Time cannot be undone, the past rewritten. The shadows saved us once and now, it is time for us to rise...' Eizou started. The voice had become female, a soft, gentle voice. Then she realized what the girl said.

"You.. who are you? You're a Shadow too! Right!"

'Find the other two pieces... Please...I will arrive shortly...' The voice was drifting away as Eizou watched numerous pillars erupt from the podium, Void disintegrating into nothing.

She came to, her body shaking hard. She was on solid ground.

"How dare you!" Void raged, his voice dripping in venomous loathing. "I must perfect..."

"Perfect this!" She turned, looking over her shoulder angrily. "How dare you hurt others! Get out of Void and give Henshou his father back!" She felt something erupt from her chest, shards of violet forming into the Moon Nepheline stone. She grasped it in her fist, grinning. "Hah! Try to beat this! Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!"

She felt the gem light up as she transformed into Shadow Moon.

"You can't... you tapped into the Shadows!"

"I'm not just a Shadow! I'm GINBANO EIZOU!" She turned, looking for a light source. She saw it then, in the dark sky like a pillar. She summoned her Triad Moon Staff, the handle elongated as she shouted. "Shadowed Illumination!"

The violet gem was erupted in the gathering light and the three beams shot out, burning like the sun. Void tried to cover himself as all of the darkness around him shattered. In the light, he screamed, his body seemed to convulse.

'He can't take light!' Shadow Moon made a mental note of that fact. "Now, to get out of her..." She felt herself seem to teleport into nothingness before she gasped and her vision returned, Henshou holding her tightly in his arms.

"Ouch..."

"OH THANK YOU GOD!" Henshou's arms only tightened around her. "I'm so sorry! I'm.. I just..."

"He's not evil. That's what you were trying to tell me," Shadow Moon smiled. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus and then ran over by a steamroller."

Apple whimpered. "Are you all right?"

"I will be after a good night's slee..." She trailed off, falling asleep as she was trying to finish her sentence.

Duchess Nerthus stared at the Solar Cross, trying to feel something. The light hit her so hard, her body would be numb for a while. Save for the periodic throbs of power ebbing away even as she stood there.

"So much power," Njord breathed. "Even the skies turned to sky blue!"

"Yes but it wasn't Eizou. Not this time, at least," Duchess Nerthus pulled away. "Someone else tapped into it."

"But how!" Njord frowned. "Only royalty can!"

"Yes but someone might have been able to lend a hand..." Duchess Nerthus sighed tiredly. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a rather stressful day," She smiled ruefully at Njord. "Come on."

They left the room and for a moment, a Shadow glittered dimly on the walls before it dissipated into the light. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

After the intriguing and eye opening sequence against Void, Eizou is fast realizing that she cannot possible defeat a person who still exists somewhere in a lost mind. And the group is having their own troubles as Void's new tactic isn't just a nameless victim, it's poor Eizou too!

Episode Eleven: Figuring It All Out; Embodiment of the First Triad Moon Piece

Eizou wasn't ladylike when she slept. She was sprawled eagle style, her mouth open wide as she snored heavily. Even Apple could only take so much as he trotted out to Kakushi's room.

"So that's what made her so tired?" Kakushi looked down at Apple after Apple had told the story that Eizou had told him. "And there's been a discovery of the Triad Moon piece..." He scratched his head. "Where is it?"

Apple frowned. "Somewhere IN Eizou. Obviously not in the place that was targeted in by the monster however."

"Which was?"

"The general upper chest area."

"So it's the cliche heart location, bah. Where do you think it is?" Kakushi asked after thinking for a moment.

"I think it's more... spread out. Much how the Triad Moon was made of three pieces, it could have become one with Eizou and the other two holders," Apple sighed. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"And now that it's been somewhat revealed, what does it mean for Eizou?"

"I don't know that. Maybe more power?"

"It's always more power!" Kakushi sighed. "So... why did you come in here?"

"She's driving me nuts!" Apple blurted. "She was snoring, okay?"

"You want a bad snorefest, try my dad!"

"No thanks. I'm heading outside to see if Luna and Artemis have arrived. It's nice to talk to fellow animal species once in a while."

"In other words, Eizou's not listening to you."

"Not a word," Apple grinned. "But you do a good job. See ya!"

Eizou felt herself in the dream, floating. She kept seeing the Void below her, spinning like a black hole. But she felt no pull from it. In fact, it was as if it were trying to reject her.

"Why does Void want to complete us?" Eizou asked herself. She found herself in the Dead Moon Realm castle after a blink. She walked slowly, the portraits of the previous royalty looking back at her. She stilled, coming to a portrait of a child.

"She's so young... why did they force her to take such a job?" She reached out to the name. "Nehellenia..."

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" A voice echoed in the halls. The woman looked highly agitated, her dress dragging ungracefully on the ground as she harrumphed. She saw Eizou and glared at her. "You! Worker! Get to your jobs or else you'll be in trouble!"

Eizou frowned before glancing at herself. She wore dirty clothes that should've felt too tight because it looked as such. Her pant legs were ripped at the edges and as she saw her reflection in the a dusty window, she saw her face the same save for the smears of dirt.

Eizou walked around the woman, who was still fussing. "What a bitch," Eizou frowned. "With a friend like that, who needs enemies?"

She heard it then, a tiny giggle that gave away the young girl hiding. A what should've been a elegant looking teenaged Nehellenia was actually a disheveled one with a wide grin. "Hello."

Eizou didn't know how to respond. "You're ...alive?"

Nehellenia blinked before reaching up with a dainty napkin. "Here." She tried to wipe the other's face. "Oh dear, I'm just making it worse, huh?"

"What...uh, are you doing, under there?" Eizou gestured.

"Finding some peace. Being Queen is not a wonderful thing. But," Nehellenia smiled lightly. "I like helping my people."

"You're really young..."

"Not from around here, are you? Are you from the other side?"

"Other.. side?" Eizou didn't want to think of what that meant.

"The Silver Millennium? Or perhaps the Golden Millennium?" Nehellenia smiled as she offered Eizou to enter a bed room. It was huge, easily the making of a good sized apartment.

"Oh, well..." Eizou was stuck. How does one say she was dreaming this? 'That reminds me,' Eizou was about to pinch herself when she saw something that made her still. Nehellenia had taken off the head dress she'd been wearing with a almost hidden sigh. And Eizou couldn't see the other girl's face from the angle but she did it in the mirror. The wave of sadness and loneliness was easy to register.

"Why don't you leave? Find a new life for yourself?" Eizou asked suddenly. "You have money! You can give the next person the throne!"

"I don't want to do that," Nehellenia began.

"For crying out loud! How long has people been drilling that nonsense into you! What do you want, really I mean?"

"I just don't want.. to be lonely, I guess," Nehellenia looked embarrassed.

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yea.. but I can't be seen with them," she said finally.

"And why is that?"

"I'm the Queen!" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So? That makes you better than them?"

Nehellenia pulled away, looking out absently. "I.. don't want to be better than anyone. I'd like to be like she was..."

"Who?"

"I had a dream.. about a beautiful soldier of white. She was willing to give up her life for her friends. I want to be like her. I want to stand up for my friends."

"So why don't you? Are they that bad?" Eizou crossed her hands with a snort.

"No! They are wonderful people!" Nehellenia looked as if she were about to cry.

"Than don't worry about what could go wrong. You know why? Because you know what WILL be right."

Nehellenia smiled as she picked up her head dress.

"What's that?" Eizou asked, studying it carefully.

"This is my family heirloom. The Triad Moon Piece."

Eizou's jaw nearly hit the ground. "REALLY? This is IT?"

"I would really like to know where you're from," Nehellenia actually smirked. "You're funny!"

"Gee, thanks..." Eizou stepped back. "I.. probably should go."

"All right. It was nice talking to you..." She paused, looking at her quizzically.

"Eizou.. Ginbano Eizou."

"Thank you for your kind words. Sometimes I need to be reminded that I'm not a doll. I mean, we are all human, right?"

"Yea, we're covered in flaws. That's what makes us stronger.." Eizou turned and felt herself hit the door as it opened. A throbbing pain entered as she was thrown into white than began to see black return to vision as her eyes flitted open.

"Hey! Give me back my ball!" Boya shouted as Chuukou was uncermoniously climbing over Eizou to get the said ball.

"Get off my face..." She mumbled, her mouth full of shirt.

"I got it!" Chuukou shouted. He let out a yelp as he was pushed off Eizou and the bed, landing on his front with a shriek. "OW!"

"That's what you get for trying to suffocate me!"

"Eizou! Henshou's here!" Her mother shouted from the stairs.

"WHAT?" Eizou flushed. "Ah.. tell him to wait!" She took off, her brothers making kissing noises as they giggled. "Shut up you maggots!"

"Hey Zou-chan.." Kakushi began as Eizou ran out of her room, a hurried selection of clothes in her arms. "Henshou's.."

"Here! Yea, I know!" Eizou shouted as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Henshou was in the living room as Eizou came bounding down the stairs. "Hey!"

He stood up, wiping his hands on his pant legs. "Yo, I wanted to see if you had improved."

"Did that last night when you called," Eizou smiled brightly.

"Eizou and Henshou sitting in the tree..." Two similar voices echoed from the top of the stairs.

"Chuukou!"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Boya!" Eizou moved quickly, nearly tripping on the stairs. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"First came love, then comes marriage!" Boya bounded down the stairs past Eizou as she tried to grab him. But she felt a whack as a toy hit her in the cheek. Chuukou laughed wildly.

"Grow up!" Eizou shouted, glaring at Chuukou before turning to race to Boya who was still singing.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Boya sang his loudest, in front of Henshou. His arms were spread out as were his legs in a comical fashion as he waggled his eyebrows at the other guy.

"You die now!" Eizou was hovering over Boya, so full of rage, her face, neck, and her ears had turned red.

"Zou-chan!" She felt two arms wrap around her gleefully. "Now, be a good girl!" Kakushi grinned at Henshou. "I'll take care of the twin terrors." He laughed evilly.

Almost instantly, Boya took off back upstairs with a shriek. Eizou snorted as she folded her arms over her chest. "Brats!"

Kakushi disappeared with a shout, a indistinguishable sound. Eizou looked up at the stairs and then down the hallway, the place turning suddenly quiet. "Let's go out on the porch."

"Sure.." Henshou held the door open for Eizou. "So, how bad was your night? Enough sleep?"

"I told you and everyone else before, I'm fine. What don't you under.." She turned and found his eyes boring into hers, unreadable. "Henshou..."

"Eizou," As if by impulse, he kissed her lightly. She blinked and stared at him.

"What was that for?"

"For being you. For being brave. And for me being an ass."

"But you were right!"

"Doesn't mean I have the right to get angry. You don't know my father! He's a good man, just.."

"Lost in the Void. I don't know what we can do but I think we'll figure out everything and we'll save him!" Eizou said bravely.

"But what if.." Henshou rubbed his face and then ran both hands through his hair. "Oh forget it." He smiled weakly. "I've always asked the same old questions."

"Eizou-chan!" A familiar voice echoed from the near front. Kaiki stood patiently at the opening of the house sidewalk, beaming. She wore her hair in her customary bun but wore a simple drafty summer dress with black sandals strapped over her toes. "I can't believe I found your house!"

"Who gave you directions?" Eizou frowned, confused.

"Kakure! We had a sleepover last night cause we wanted to talk about fashion!"

"Oh no! Not you too!" Eizou wailed. "It's bad enough when Kakure wants to paint me up, I don't need someone to tell me my clothes suck!"

"They don't suck, they just don't flatter you as they should," Kaiki grinned.

"Ohh!"

"I beg to differ," Henshou began.

"Of course you would," Kaiki grinned. "Henshou, no? I'm Kinbaginbano Kaiki but just call me Kaiki!"

"I saw you the other day. You had some killer moves on the board."

"I love to surf," Kaiki's grin only grew bigger.

Henshou nodded. "And I saw you trying to teach Eizou."

"She got the hang of it!"

"Yea, I got the hang of it!" Eizou stared at Henshou pointedly.

Henshou looked away with a tiny grin. "Yea, you certainly got the hang of it."

Eizou's eyebrows shot up. "How much did you see?"

"The several attempts of facing diving, you mean?"

Eizou whacked Henshou's arm but it was in vain as pain stabbed her fingers. "Owwie! Muscle man jerk!"

"I love you too," He kissed her cheek, ignoring her shocked expression. "I'm off to my work. I'll call you and we can plan our next date."

Eizou was still standing there, gaping as he disappeared into the street, his car still sputtering. Kaiki blinked before waving her hand in front of the other. She saw Apple come up to the both of them. "She's in shock."

"Tell me about it," Apple sat down lightly. "I don't think she ever heard that from him."

"Did she ever say that?"

"Once but that was when she was pissed," Apple sighed. "Could you do something? We need to discuss a few things at the Hikawa Temple."

"Eizou! Eizou!" Kaiki poked Eizou in the cheek. "HELLO!"

"Oh.. My... GOD!" Eizou blinked, her face turning red. "Is he gone? Oh, why didn't I say it back?"

"Say what?" Kakushi came out, a bag slung over his shoulder. "I'm off to work."

"Henshou just told red face here that he loved her."

Kakushi nearly tripped down the last stair he was on. "What the? He actually said that?"

"Go away! This is girl talk!" Eizou said hurriedly.

"Guess I wouldn't count," Apple quipped.

"Oh! Leave me be!" Eizou begged to Henshou. He opened his mouth and then shut it.

"See you later, Zou-chan!" Henshou shrugged.

"Okay, now what did you say Apple?" Eizou looked to the dog as Kaiki rolled her eyes.

At the shrine, the girls all talked at the same time. All of the inner senshi had grouped up, as well as Kakure, Kaki, and Kaiki. Save for Eizou who kept looking dazed. She blushed when Minako asked her what was wrong and although she attempted to answer, she ended up tripping over her tongue.

"So how many other Shadows are there?" Makoto mused. "We have Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune so far."

"That just leaves Mercury, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn," Pomona nodded carefully. "Well, that clears that up! Now I wanna know how to get the Triad Moon Piece from Eizou!"

Eizou frowned. "Oh, like how? Blast it out of me?"

The sol senshi all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That's what happened for our heart crystals.." Minako offered.

Eizou stood up. "I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm not standing around if you all wanna blast me!"

"We're not going to blast you," Kakure pulled Eizou back down with a hard tug. "Now sit and be quiet."

"Easy for you to say," Eizou sighed. "Look, maybe it's just supposed to be in me. Why does it have to come out?"

The whole group was quiet for a long pause. It was a subtle motion, underneath the floor. It happened again, some of the items on the high shelves skating slightly with motion.

"Does anyone feel that?" Usagi scratched her nose. "I mean, maybe it was me..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"Ew.." Rei inched away. "But no, I felt that. It was like an earthquake."

There was another tremor, stronger now.

"I think it's heading toward us," Ami said finally. At that, everyone looked at each other before running out of the room to the outside.

"So where do we start?" Eizou called out. Usagi responded. "We should transform!"

"Yea!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!

"Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!"

"Nepheline Shadowed Earth, Make Up!"

"Nepheline Shadowed Ice, Make Up!"

"Nepheline Shadowed Sea, Make Up!" As she held up her gem, it sent out a wave of water that foamed freely as it wrapped around her, becoming her fuku. She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a jade green orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely jade green and her bodice was different. She wore a jade green sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a green orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two jade green orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a jade green crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a jade green round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her feet were adorned in knee high, straight edged, black boots. The top center had a upside down triangle and down the two sides of the legs were a stripe of jade green. Her tiara was a straight around yellow band, with a oversized jade green gem in its center.

She poised as if she were about to perform a dive, her arms pointed at the front as she smiled mysteriously. "Shadow Neptune makes a grand splash, no?"

"Let me find where this is all starting from!" Mercury called out. Her visors whizzed on as she pulled her computer from her pocket. "Whatever it is, it's coming this way down that way!" She pointed just to the left of her.

"Let's go meet it!" Shadow Jupiter grinned ferally.

"What do we do when we get there?" Shadow Neptune asked nervously, running alongside Shadow Moon.

"We just attack.. I guess. I'm still needing to know this myself!" Shadow Moon laughed weakly.

They came to a stop as Mercury slowed. "The reading.. is gone." She looked around. "Right here but there's nothing now."

"MERCURY!" Mars shouted as she instinctively pointed. "Your shadow!"

It lunged up and sucked the poor girl into nothing. In a millisecond, all of them had been sucked.

"Oh great..." Shadow Mars frowned. "I don't like the dark!"

"But come now, it's rather soothing.." The familiar voice echoed. "I have been waiting for you, my beloved Shadows..."

Void warped from the floor of the dark. "Welcome to my Darkness. That of which is."

"Hah! Moonlight Casting!" Shadow Moon shouted. Nothing happened. "Oh boy. I don't remember this in the manual."

"Wild Thorn Thrash!" Shadow Jupiter tried. But once more, nothing happened.

"In this Void, I control everything." Void smiled darkly. He spread his hands up and the whole group were grasped in shadowed hands, struggling to escape but the hands only tightened. He walked leisurely toward Shadow Moon, whistling.

"Now, time to get the Triad Moon piece," he smiled coldly. He presented his hands with a maniacal gaze. Shadow Moon screamed as he thrust his hands inside her. She felt the coldness seep in. It was a hundred times worse than when she had been first targeted. She struggled, her legs hitting the air as she tried to yell.

It was a powerful light that separated from Shadow Moon. It was a simple yellow crescent moon piece that glowed in the darkness. She instantly untransformed, her gem falling to the floor and turning black. "No..."

"Now, now. This is a disappointment. You are a complete failure. As such, you can be recycled," Void moved his hand, pulling a black blade from his side.

"No...Please.. think of Henshou.." Eizou looked up, her eyes wide. She felt drugged and so tired.

"Goodbye.." The blade turned even blacker as it came down.

"Empty Heartache Erase!" Two entwining bands of orange, twirling in the fashion as DNA, erupted into the shadow and struck Void. The blade fell, only cutting Eizou on her right shoulder, deep enough to cause her to bleed. Void pushed back, his eyes wide with pain.

The Triad Moon piece fell down and as it touched Eizou, it erupted and molded into her again.

"By the name of Nehellenia, of the Shadows and the elements, I will not let you do this Void! If you must fall, than so be it!" A voice rang out. A shadow appeared, walking toward the now released group.

"Oh god.. Yes.." Pomona never sounded so happy. "It's.. Shadow Venus!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Shadow Venus appears and she's more than distant. But at least there's the object of the first Triad Moon Piece. Now all the group needs to do is separate Void from Henshou's father but that may not be so easy.

Episode Twelve: Double Agendas; Shadow Venus Appears

Shadow Venus stood not too far away, her long orange hair falling down to her middle of her back, her mahogany eyes blazing through the darkness. She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a orange orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely orange and her bodice was different. She wore a orange sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a orange orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two orange orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a orange crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a orange round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. She wore heavy ankle orange boots, the top edge a yellow ruffled fabric. Her tiara was a straight around yellow band, with a oversized orange gem in its center.

However, that orange gem in her tiara was cracked. Eizou blinked, straining to see if the others were like that. "Shadow.. Venus?" The familiarity of the voice hit her. "You're the one! Who was helping me!"

"Void, back off," Shadow Venus pulled from her a long blade. The blade itself was yellow and the handle was wrapped in orange tape-like substance. The part where the blade and handle connected, there was a yellow crescent moon, each side adorned with two white gems. Each side had a handlebar colored black. From the crescent moon sprouted two orange ribbons. The end of the handle was round and black.

"The Lovely Blade!" Pomona began to dance. "She's gotten that powerful already?"

"Are you going to listen to me?" Shadow Venus approached Void slowly. He stared back, unimpressed.

He turned to stare down at Eizou, a small and strange smile playing on his lips. "Have fun." He whispered before he disappeared, taking the darkness with him.

Eizou frowned, confused and a bit disturbed. Pomona instantly ran to Shadow Venus. She jumped, knocking the other to the floor.

"Oh! I missed you so much!" Her arms were creating a stranglehold on Shadow Venus. Yet the girl looked detached for some reason.

"Venus?" Pomona blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so rude!" She blushed, smiling sheepishly at the other.

Shadow Venus untransformed, a eyebrow barely raised. "It's all right." Even her voice was monotone.

"Are you all right?" Pomona asked softly.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She quipped before quietly walking over to Eizou. She gracefully picked up the Moon Nepheline stone and handed it to Eizou. "You'll still be needing this."

"Thank you," Eizou felt funny, her fingers lightly grazing against the other girl's hand. "I'm Ginbano Eizou."

"Hanareru Oke but call me Kira."

"Sure..." Eizou watched as Kira introduced herself to the others. She scratched her nose and turned to look the other way. She saw Pomona, her back nearly to her but her eyes were slightly visible and she picked up the traces of tears in the girl's eyes.

"Pom-Pom?" Eizou whispered.

"I guess.. it was wrong of me, to think she'd remember..." Pomona covered her face. "How stupid was I?" She laughed angrily. "I'm sorry.. I need to.. just.." She ran off, fading off into the air.

"Pomona..." Kaiki approached Eizou who looked dumbfounded.

"She probably went home. Something about Shadow Venus shook her up."

"I think I know why," But even though Eizou said so, she never went any further. The group soon parted yet again, agreeing to meet the next day, hopefully without distractions.

"Eizou!" Her father came prancing out. Kokei grinned. "Are you ready?"

"What?" Eizou frowned, trying to walk around her father.

"The game! Tomorrow morning?" Kokei's smile faded into a slow frown. "You forgot your game?"

Eizou stood next to her father before her eyes widened. "OH SHIT!"

"EIZOU!" Her father glared. "Go to your room."

"But!"

"NO! I do not allow swearing!"

"What do you know! I'm busting myself for you and you think I can remember everything?" Eizou screamed, feeling lost. She felt off, since meeting Kira. Something about her hurt her deeply and she couldn't figure it out.

"How dare you yell at your father!" He pointed to the door angrily. "Bed, now!"

Eizou stomped in, Apple following meekly. She slammed the door to her bedroom with a growl.

"Eizou, calm down," Apple said softly.

"How can I! Did you see her?"

"I know, she seems to be.. a bit off center. But she is a ally..." He trailed off as Eizou looked out the window.

"But I don't think that's true," Eizou whispered thickly.

Kira walked up the steps to the mansion. The butler instantly bowed and greeted her. "Lady Oke, so nice to welcome you home again."

Kira blinked, feeling the hollowness of those words. She moved, entering as she ignored the staff that passed by.

She found her room with ease, despite the long and winding hallways. She sat on her bed, staring forward before she slowly breathed deeply before she carefully released it, her head moving to rest her chin on her chest. And she cried silently, her shoulders barely quaking.

It had been a long time since she moved to lived here, since she learned to cut herself off to only what she knew. The day her life ended as just a mere mortal. She had been in a airplane crash and was the only one to survive. Her parents were well off but they had been her ground, her love. They had gone for a short trip but the engine failed. There was only one parachute and she was forced into it, despite protesting. Her parents words, "We love you, now and forever," echoed in her head as she was pushed out, the strap pulled and her life was sparred.

However, when she was nearing the ground, the parachute was ripped somehow and she crashed, hitting her head hard. It brought a lot more than a concussion; it brought back memories of a fire, of babies crying, and a searing pain that went deep into her soul, shredding what was left in her.

She became numb after that, the same memories returning, more vivid and painful. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle, who once tried to reach her and gave up too easily. She lived with strangers for all she knew, who wanted nothing to do with her but took the money that her parents left them. She was just glad her account couldn't be touched by her selfish relatives.

And so, for the last five years, she lived emotionlessly. But since realizing that the others were around, that they had also been reborn, she felt sparks welling within her. But it wasn't them that could truly awaken her heart, her spirit. Oh no, she gave herself up to Hell a long, long time ago.

"Go, go, Eizou, go, go!" Henshou cheered. He sat with her parents and brothers, grinning widely. Eizou stood idly in her soccer uniform, posed at the goal as the other girls ran around, getting prepared.

"I can't believe I forgot this," Eizou hissed to herself. "I haven't even practiced! I'm not going to do well!"

The referee whistled, starting the game. Eizou rushed and did her best as the game progressed.

She was encouraged easily by Henshou's loud shouts. Even over the others that had come, she heard him quite clearly. She sometimes wished he'd shut up but she managed to not pay attention, at least not completely. Her parents cheered along with him, although she currently wasn't talking to her father.

A ball came whizzing by and she performed a high kick. Pain wracked through her as it lunged too high and overstretched. She swore and flushed, glad she wasn't heard. After all, this had to be a clean game. She stuck her tongue out as she tried to block the next run with the ball. It was too soon and she struck out with the painful leg, seeing double as the ball sent her knee back.

And of course, she staggered back. She felt a pop and thought quite darkly, 'why didn't I practice?' She flew backwards as the whistle screeched in the air.

"Eizou!" Kakushi shouted. Kokei stood up instantly. Her mother, Hanshou whimpered.

"Oh god.." she heaved as one of her teammates leaned down. "I think I dislocated it," she stated as a obvious thing.

"We'll get you to the hospital," the coach said, after running up fast.

"Okay.." She felt herself get help up, leaning against one of the teammates before being passed over to Kakushi. "Try to win, okay guys?" She tried to smile but her face was pale.

"It certainly was dislocated," Her doctor, Sensei Yumeno, smiled warmly at the worried family. "But it's been placed back and wrapped. You just need to stay off it for a couple weeks." She ruffled through some folders. "Now, I noticed that Eizou is due for her yearly shots.."

Eizou groaned.

"And of course, we're more than willing to do this, if you'd like..."

Eizou groaned even more louder.

"You'll live," Hanshou smiled.

The shots soon were given and Eizou was wheeled out, pouting.

"Oh come on!" Kakushi grinned, poking her in her other shot-free arm.

"You try getting three shots!" Eizou glowered. "AND hurting your knee!"

"Wah, wah," Chuukou snickered.

"Yea! Wah, wah!" Boya giggled as the two twins clapped their hands.

"Hanshou, please?"

Hanshou whacked the two on their heads.

"Hey, behave," Kokei frowned. "We're in public!"

"Does that mean we can do it at home?" Kakushi grinned.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, he's just teasing," Hanshou smiled. Eizou snorted, trying to hide it in her palm. "Eizou?"

"Huh? What? Nothing."

Hanshou raised her eyebrows to her husband before she signaled her head lightly to Eizou. He frowned, at first not getting it.

"Oh... Fine," He sounded quite agitated. He reached up and took over pushing the wheel chair from Kakushi, steering a bit from the group.

"Dad, can we just stick with the others?" Eizou asked crossly.

"Not yet, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. Not like you'd listen to me anyways.." Eizou folded her arms, glowering.

"Of course I listen!" Kokei sighed noisily. "Now, about your behavior the other day..."

"It was a slipup and you instantly punished me," Eizou pointed out coldly.

"I raised my children to keep their tongue," he began.

"You mean your daughter! I know you let Kakushi get away with a lot more!"

"You have to have..."

"Certain qualities fitting you to be a mother, wife, and woman," she quoted. "Why can't I be me? I don't mind doing what you want but I'm not going to be strict against myself. I'm sure Mom swears!"

"Only when she cleans," Kokei answered.

"And she doesn't get punished!"

"She's my wife!"

"She's equal then and I'm not?" Eizou grasped the wheels, trying to steer herself to face her father.

"You are still a child," he started but she glared at him. He faltered and became silent.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," Eizou said tiredly. "Right now I'm dealing with things that you can't comprehend.. not yet at least. And you can't keep holding me so tightly because how am I supposed to be on my own if you don't?"

Kokei sighed. "You are my only daughter. What'd you expect?"

"I should've expected what I saw from Kakushi. I have to earn the honor of being equal.."

"No, not at all!" Kokei protested.

"But you think women should be mothers! What if I had to be a hero?"

"Why would you be a hero?" Kokei smiled as he chuckled. Eizou looked away, sighing.

"You won't understand now but someday, I'm sure you'll see what I'm trying to say. But right now, I just want you to trust me. I may let my tongue slip but that's it!"

Kokei nodded. "I completely understand."

Eizou knew it wouldn't be that easy. It was always hard to connect with parents, especially those with ideals not the child's own.

Eizou lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard the phone ring throughout the house. It was cut off suddenly and she soon heard thumping steps as Boya came in. "It's for you! It's some girl called Kira!"

"Hey, Kira!" Eizou smiled despite the fact she couldn't see her.

"Hello, Eizou," Her voice came over nearly emotionless. "Are you busy?"

"Oh.. um, well, I was hoping the others had told you what happened?"

"Oh, the meeting. I couldn't go. I'm sorry."

"Oh.. well, why couldn't you go?" Eizou's interest was piqued but the other end was silent. "Um, Kira?"

"Oh, I had to do things with my relatives, some party and such. It was rather bland."

"Oh, so what did you need me for?" Eizou asked finally.

"I wanted to meet with you, alone."

"Really? Um, what about my house?"

"I'd rather it be the park we were at yesterday."

"Oh, but..." Eizou started, remembering her knee.

"I'll see you in a hour." The phone went dead as Eizou stared at it with puzzlement. Apple trotted in, sighing.

"Your brother is quite the talker. I'm glad I'm of SOME use to you people," Apple meant it as a joke despite that it was hard to tell when dogs couldn't smile.

"Kira wants to meet me at the park," Eizou said quietly.

Apple unintentionally let out a growl. "No, you shouldn't."

"Why not?" Eizou stared at Apple's eyes.

Apple shook his head. "Just a feeling. You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll bring you," Eizou said brightly, picking up her crutches.

"Hey!" Chuukou and Boya both entered, nearly getting stuck in the doorframe. Boya had a leash and Chuukou was trying to grab it as they nearly collapsed over Apple. "Dad wants to go for a walk and he's taking us AND Apple."

Apple blinked and stared pointedly at Eizou. Eizou just shrugged as Apple followed dejectedly.

It took a long while for Eizou to get to the park. She looked at her watch, grimacing. "Twenty minutes late? Aye, I hope she's still here."

"Eizou."

She turned and found Kira as Shadow Venus. Again, the gem caught her attention, the crack setting off a warning in her. "I... what, what are you doing?"

"Taking what I need," Shadow Venus said quite clearly. She pulled from her the same blade. "It'll only be a moment. I'm sorry."

And she struck out, Eizou staggering to get out of the way. She felt the wind cut past her by barely a inch. "What are you doing?"

"In order to save Void, I need the Triad Moon Piece," Shadow Venus stated. "I won't let him die!"

Anger flashed quickly in the other girl's eyes.

"But we're allies!" Eizou hurriedly protested.

"We would've been, in the past," She looked up as the blade struck the ground. Eizou tripped backwards, her eyes wide. "But now, there's only one person who can save him and it's not you. It's.." She lifted the blade, her eyes slowly beginning to shine with emotions. "ME!"

It came down, straight into Eizou's chest. Pain didn't come but a numbness spread. She felt something shatter in her and violet shards dropped from her pores. The Triad Moon Piece was forced out from her back and Eizou fell backwards, the sword pulling out. There was no blood but she felt a emptiness that shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry," Shadow Venus picked up the Triad Moon Piece. "But you aren't the Princess you were supposed to be."

"No.." Her lips felt like stone as her vision disappeared.

Henshou's head flew up and he stood up so fast, he knocked his books down. The professor opened her mouth to protest but he just ran, his eyes wide.

He didn't know where he was running. All he could see were Eizou's eyes, glittering in his mind. He prayed she was safe but he knew that was fruitless. Praying hadn't saved his mother and as he neared the park, seeing the fallen body that was Eizou, it wasn't going to work this time either.

"EIZOU!" He screamed finally, trying to lift her. He tried to find to sign of life; a breath, a heartbeat, anything. "Wake up! Please! Wake up!" He couldn't lift her. It was as if she had become stone. "Come on, please.." He fell to his knees in defeat. "No... I don't want to lose anyone.. not again."

His tears fell on her still face, paler than white. "Eizou, I'm sorry. If I knew how to do things alone, I wouldn't have involved anyone. I should be the one to die..." His tears fell down his face, streaking a line as he held her as tightly to him.

"No.." His eyes were turning darker, blacker. "I'll save you! I promise I will." He heard the sound of the ambulance and soon watched as the crew actually revive her. But she was stuck fast in a coma as the ambulance whizzed off.

He came with her, staying until she was settled in. Her family was there, scurrying back and forth. They asked him questions but he didn't say a word. Kakushi pushed him back, hard, against the stone wall.

"What did you do?" He hissed, his face close to the other. Henshou looked back, his eyes full of turmoil.

"What do you think?" He shoved Kakushi away. "I'm getting her back." And he faded from view. Kakushi just stood there, feeling as helpless as her family. Only he knew something different and what they perceived was another that wasn't true. He turned then, sighing. "I need to find Apple." 


	13. Chapter 13

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Things seem to have taken for the worst as Eizou lay in a coma, Henshou's disappeared, and the group is scampering to find the remaining Shadows. But Shadow Venus isn't as what she seems and Void fights with his 'lost' humanity as he's faced with the son he fathered.

Episode Thirteen: Face off! Henshou's Lullaby

It was cold where Eizou lay. She floated in a nothingness she couldn't understand. But she stayed still, unwilling to move. She was frightened and saddened. 'What a way to go..' She thought tiredly, her eyes glimmering in tears. 'Who was I to take this task? What would I have been able to do anyways?' The tears fell from her cheeks, her chest heaving.

She felt herself move to a floating upright position. She raised her hands and saw the transparency and she waved them slowly, the residue of her spirit wisping like clouds in her sight.

'What am I supposed to do? Am I dead? I should be in Heaven or something...' Eizou tried to rub her face but she couldn't feel anything and she gave up, her eyes once more tearing. 'I'm sorry.. Nerthus..'

She was surprised to think of her as the first person to come to her. 'Nerthus...' She saw her in her mind's eye, the sad eyes when she first mentioned her family. 'But if I'm reborn...'

She slowly realized just why Duchess Nerthus looked so hurt. 'God, I'm a monster..' Eizou laughed bitterly. She felt herself take a fetal position. 'I guess... I deserve this.'

She tried to clear her mind but she found herself wishing she knew again why she was doing this. Why did she awaken? How did she survive that first attack? She was nothing but a babe.

'Void...' She saw in a moment's blink of everything being swallowed in darkness. 'With no Light...'

She opened her mouth but a choked sound only came out before she screamed, her voice echoing in the darkening nothingness.

Shadow Venus stared at the Triad Moon Piece. No matter how much she held it, she couldn't warm it. Already Void's nothingness was taking over it. She held it to her, whispering to it. But she felt the defeat, as she always had.

"Such a good girl you are." Void appeared behind Shadow Venus, his eyes fiery. "I knew I could count on you." His hands cupped her face and she shivered, feeling the cold seep into her. "I'm sorry. When I'm whole, I won't be like this.." He breathed, his lips so close to hers. He pulled away. "When the time is right, we'll do our best to fix Shadow Moon."

"But now we need the next piece. Good thing it's heading in our direction, huh?" He smiled thinly. "My dear boy, what are you doing?"

Shadow Venus merely stared at the item in her hand, her eyes welling up as she bit her lip.

Henshou was using all of his strength to arrive to Void's castle. He knew where it was, despite never having seen it. He could feel it in his blood, calling him. "I'm sorry, Dad. But I can't let this happen." But his heart was breaking. How was he supposed to choose? His father or his true love?

Apple was pacing in the backyard periodically throwing his head back to howl in his suffering.

"Apple?" Kakushi gently reached out. Apple looked up. "It'll be all right," Kakushi forced himself to save.

"No, it won't be!" Apple pulled away, his tail tucked between his legs. "What am I supposed to do? I wish I knew what I was supposed to do! I mean, I'm linked to her, that's why I felt it but yet, I have no memories, no idea, no anything!" He threw back and howled again.

He lay on the ground then, defeated. "I would give anything to save her. Why did this happen? If she's gone.."

"It's already getting dark," Kakushi whispered. "Without Light, the world will turn into darkness."

"Just existing is enough," Apple and Kakushi looked up in shock. Duchess Nerthus stood, looking very tired. "Eizou is a Pillar, the one of Light, just like the other Shadows are Pillars. Without them, the balance of Earth would fall into disarray."

"Lady.." Apple began.

"Who are you?" Kakushi glared. Another figure arrived next to Duchess Nerthus. Njord looked back at the other man, his eyes dark.

"What happened to Shadow Moon?" Njord asked softly.

"Papa!" Pomona also appeared but next to Kakushi. "It was Shadow Venus! She's.. turned traitor.." She choked out thickly. Emotions ran over Njord's face before his hands became fists.

"How.. how could she?" His body slumped in defeat. "She was of greatness.."

"She still is," Duchess Nerthus gently touched the other's shoulder. "She is conflicted."

"Hello? Somebody answer me!" Kakushi nearly shouted.

"Kakushi?" Hanshou came out and stared at the bizarre gathering with barely a blink. "What's wrong honey?"

Apple stared at her. "I see Kakushi takes after you. You knew all of this time.."

"I guess I did," She scratched her nose. "My grandmother had unusual gifts that she passed on to me."

"Like what? ESP?" Kakushi asked finally.

"I guess. I knew about Eizou's ... gift but I didn't realize it would be so important. I guess I tried to stifle that feeling."

She approached Duchess Nerthus. "You're.. rather attached to her, aren't you?" Hanshou smiled. "I'm Hanshou, her mother."

"This is..." Njord began.

"Nerthus," She gracefully bowed with a smile. "So nice to meet you."

"My Lady.." Njord began.

"She is my elder and I should show the proper respect." Nerthus said gently.

"As you wish.." He turned to Pomona. "Let's talk alone for a moment."

"Papa.." Pomona's eyes were still swollen. "I'm so sorry.."

"You haven't done anything," He spoke softly as they went to the side to talk softly to each other. Njord's arm gently encircled his child, his own eyes as sad as hers.

Hanshou led the rest into the house, settling in the living room. "My husband is still at the hospital and I sent Boya and Chuukou to my sister's." She rubbed her temples. "Please, tell me, what is going happen?"

"The Shadows aren't exactly Shadows," Nerthus sighed. "They are special souls created to uphold the elements of the Earth. They were to control the balance of life of Earth. But they also helped control Void. Void is of the nothingness of space, of what was before the elements were born."

"Why is there no Shadow of Void?" Kakushi asked, his arms crossed.

"There is... there was. But it was a male and being overly powerful, he couldn't control it alone. But by the time the Shadows were born, he was nearly lost and tried to destroy them." Nerthus's wiped her eyes.

"So many of us lost our loved ones. We didn't know that they would be reborn until Void killed himself. It meant that there was something left of himself. But again, he was reborn too early."

Her head fell down. "Without Light, the Sun is going to dim and eventually die out." Nerthus sighed. "I don't know how long that will take."

"Henshou went to find Void," Kakushi pointed out. "What if he can save Eizou?"

"Who is Henshou?" Nerthus asked finally, confused.

"Void's son," Apple answered.

Nerthus's eyes widen. "What?"

"Void's son," Apple repeated.

"But Void... isn't able to bear children.."

The Shadows, or what had been discovered, had gathered themselves. Kaki was pulling on her braid as Kakure blazed on, nearly incoherent. Poor Kaiki was trying to listen but just ended up plugging her ears as Kakure began to speak rather foully and still incoherent.

"There is only three of us now!" Kaki finally said, stopping Kakure in mid-rant. "Poor Eizou's in the hospital! And Oke has gone to the dark side!"

"And we're just sitting here.." Kaiki said sadly.

"Standing," Kakure corrected, the only one literally standing. "We need to find.." Kakure scratched her hair furiously. "Augh! What are we supposed to do?"

"We should talk to Apple," Kaki suggested.

"Why? He doesn't know anything! He's useless!" Kakure barked, her eyes dark. "We need a plan! Eizou's still alive, we just need to get the Triad Moon piece back for her!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Kaiki grumbled. "We're just as useless as Apple!"

"Wait, what about teleportation? The other girls told us about their ability. It's how they got to the moon and stuff," Kaki pointed out.

"Could we do that?" Kaiki watched Kaki shrug.

"There could be so many problems," Kaiki continued with a long sigh. "We don't know where to go, we might not have enough power, hell, we may not even be able to teleport. We're not LIKE them, remember?"

"I wish we were, or at least had their experience," Kakure looked up at the clear skies. "Or at least the rest of the Shadows! Augh, this is so freaking frustrating!" Her poor hair was nearly torn out as she took to pacing.

The wind picked up, scattering a few random dead leaves to fly around the group. They each felt it, a sensation running through them. "Who's there?" Kaki stood up, followed hurriedly by Kaiki.

Two girls stood side by side. The blonde, with heart shaped bangs and her long, delicate hair pulled into pigtails, looked with a smile and warm blue eyes. Around her neck was a familiar necklace, a sky blue gem glittering in the sunlight.

The other, a brunette, had wild curly hair, pulled back with yellow clips and cut evenly around the base of her head. Her bangs were pulled to the far sides of her face that tucked behind her ears. Her dark brown eyes were warm as well, intelligence flowing freely. And around her neck, she wore a silver gem.

"I think I know how to find Shadow Moon," the brunette moved forward gracefully. "My name is Tomeru Toki. This is my cousin, Hastuhikou Sora. Respectfully, I am Shadow Pluto and she's Shadow Uranus."

"How.. did you know?" Kaki looked at the others. "We were founded by..."

"We had some extraterrestial help," Sora giggled. "She was crying and we wanted to help her."

"You mean Pomona?"

"Yep, poor thing was sobbing so hard. Something about her sister. We told her we'd save her too."

"Do you even know where to go?" Kakure glowered. Toki blinked, slowly glancing at Sora.

"I'm guessing you guys don't know about it.." Toki said carefully. "We're, uh... special even AS civilians."

"What does that mean?" Kaiki began.

"Tell me, are you really comfortable in your element?" Sora asked thoughtfully.

Kaiki nodded slowly, the first to agree. "I take to the sea so easily. I could almost breathe.."

"You probably can, as well as talk to the sea creatures," Toki pointed out. "And Shadow Mars could control fire and things relating to fire.."

"Such as heat, lava, anything that burns on Earth.." Sora counted off her fingers.

"And I could control nature?" Kakure shook her head. "How do you know this?"

"Because we kind of awoke prematurely. We learned we could do special things but we haven't actually transformed," Sora answered.

"Like what? What can you two do?"

"I can use air to my ability. I could levitate things," Sora said about herself.

"People thought she was psychic," Toki smirked. "But she's just an airhead."

"Hey!" Sora tried to protest but Toki turned around.

"I'm a bit different.. I could make time fluctuate."

"Like go backwards in time? Man, I could correct my answers on my tests and.."

"Not exactly. Even I'm not sure what I can do with time. It's not a easy element," Toki said, butting into Kakure's happy exclamation.

"But I do know this," Toki continued. "I can take us to Void. He's where time doesn't run. I can... feel it, to place it simply."

"Then let's go!" Kaiki, Kaki, and Kakure pushed forward.

"All right..."

Henshou stepped lightly, the dim, silvery gray clouds at his heels falling away with low moans of a distant winds. He stared up at the mansion, fashioned just like his old home.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Void moved down the steps. "Welcome home, son." His voice dripped in acid.

"I'm here for Eizou," Henshou glared, his eyes dark and cold.

"Please, for that little thing? You could do so much better," Void's laughter was devoid of emotion. "Now, be a good boy. Give it to me."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but give me that Triad Moon Piece!" Henshou nearly screamed.

"It must be awful," Void's soft whisper was so light but it carried to Henshou in the wind. "You've lost your mother.."

He moved closer leisurely. "Your father.."

"And now, the person that could've saved you.." Void breathed, raising his hand. "Goodbye.. son.."

Henshou moved back, covering his self with his arms in a cross. But nothing happened in the few seconds before he looked up.

Void stood there, a strange look on his face. Henshou took this time to uppercut the figure, sending him sprawling on his backside. He ran around the fallen figure, entering as he followed his feeling in his body, spiraling through him, urging him.

It was like a bit of fireworks going off in her body. Eizou felt a stirring deep in her stomach, spreading in her limbs. She became aware of her heartbeat and the flush crawling to her cheeks. "Henshou... Henshou? HENSHOU!"

She shouted eagerly, feeling warmth fly through her. "Henshou! I'm here!" Excitement took over her depression. "I knew you would come for me," she whispered, holding her hands close to her chest, cupped with hope.

Shadow Venus felt the warmth coming from the item in her hands. It was slight but it was also growing. She could tell that. She turned slowly, her eyes seeking the door. It opened slowly, a heaving Henshou staring coldly at her.

"Suppose you'll kill me now?" Shadow Venus asked casually. She threw the Triad Moon Piece up in the air, Henshou's eyes following it through as she caught it. "Tell me, Henshou, right? What's it like to be in love?"

"Give that to me," He voiced evenly.

"I know what love is," she continued. "And it hurts, a lot."

"I don't care what you're going through, I want that NOW!"

"You don't know anything about love," Shadow Venus nearly hissed. Her grip tightened on the Triad Moon Piece. "You don't even CARE!"

"I need to save Eizou!" Henshou shouted wildly.

"But what about your father?" Shadow Venus's voice dripped in rage. "Or yourself?"

"My father is dead.." Henshou began.

"He isn't," Shadow Venus's eyes were dark. "Know why? Because I SAVED him, not you. What kind of son are you?" Her voice was cold. "I loved him enough to accept him."

"Shut up.."

"I could take his darkness, bring out his heart.."

"SHUT UP!"

"You don't know anything about love..." And just like that, she threw the item out of the window. "So why should you save her?"

Henshou instantaeously followed, jumping after it as Shadow Venus grabbed her blade and took after him.

He managed to grasp the item in his hands, pulling it tightly to his chest as he crashed painfully. His body ached and he couldn't move any limb. Shadow Venus landed lightly on her feet, her eyes flaming.

"You'll die now," She hissed.

"Eizou.." Henshou whispered, feeling blood gather in his lips. And there was a single moment of silence before the Triad Moon Piece lit up, shining brilliantly as Eizou formed soundlessly.

She looked up and spotted Shadow Venus and then took note of Henshou. She made a strangled sound and knelt down toward the pitiful figure. "Henshou! Henshou, wake up"  
His body was still and she wrapped her arms around him. "No... please.. wake up! Wake up!"

"Shadow Venus! Take the two pieces!" Void barked, coming to the other's side. "NOW!"

Eizou looked up, her eyes tearing. "How... could you? This is your son! Your child! You created him with your love, your wife..."

Void stilled, his eyes glittering as distant memories tried to surface. "That life of that old man isn't me," he hissed. "I am Void!"

"Do it," he jabbed his finger angrily. "Now!"

Eizou looked to Shadow Venus as she approached carefully. The blade dug lightly to the ground, scraping noiselessly. "We were supposed to be allies... Without us, there is no life.." Eizou's eyes welled up. "Without Love..."

"Love? Love is hate," Shadow Venus's eyes revealed a deep hurt. "Love gets you lost, broken. You lose everything.."

"But as they say, better to have loved then to not loved in the first place," Shadow Venus laughed callously. "Farewell."

"Oceanic Tidal Crash!" Shadow Neptune and the others appeared. She was the first to attack, sending Shadow Venus back against the outer wall of the mansion. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How DARE I?" The smile on Shadow Venus's face was frozen, stretched painfully. "What do you know?" She hissed. "You don't know emptiness like me! You don't deserve to live!"

She raised her blade. "Empty Heartache Erase!" She swung it, scattering the group.

Void watched as Shadow Pluto slowly approached. She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a silver orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely silver and her bodice was different. She wore a silver sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a silver orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two silver orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a silver crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a silver round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her feet were adorned in knee high, arrow pointed silver boots. The top was edged in yellow but had also a yellow diamond in its center.

"You must be Void," A blade formed, the handle black and the blade itself maroon.

"The Timeless Blade," he commented. "Not many of you have reached that type of power."

"Shadow Pluto!" Shadow Uranus called out. "Quickly!" She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a sky blue orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely sky blue and her bodice was different. She wore a sky blue sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a sky blue orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two sky blue orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a sky blue crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a sky blue round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her boots were black and ankle high, the top fringed in sky blue lace.

And for a moment, Shadow Pluto eyed Void before turning to run to Henshou. "Timeless Reversal!" She raised the sword above her, her eyes closing tightly as the sword first lit up and then her body glittered. The energy pooled downward and into Henshou and in seconds, he heaved a heavy and exhausted breath. Shadow Pluto fell, her body untransforming due to the exhaustion she was now feeling.

"Ei..zou.." Henshou whispered. "My lullaby.." He passed out and Eizou blinked, unsure of what he meant.

Void was moving toward the two and the other Shadows were trying to fight Shadow Venus save for Shadow Pluto who started for Void.

Eizou's came out weakly. "Sleep well tonight, my little one."

Void stilled, his eyes widening. Eizou's voice continued, gathering strength.

"I will still be here when the light of the sun arises."

"My love in my heart beats within your own."

"Hold fast to the light, and embrace the shadows."

"Someday, we will all be one and the same."

"Someday we will all love each other."

"And someday, we will not be apart because of the night."

And slowly, he blinked. Water gathered in his eyes as he shook his head. "My... beloved..." He held his hands to his face. "My...son..." He fell to his knees in defeat.

"No..." The voice growled out from him, echoing in deadly coldness. "They're gone from me.. They've lost! I will.. I will return them.. I will..."

"You cannot bring back the dead," Shadow Pluto said softly.

"Yes, I can.." he hissed, struggling to stand. "I will! I WILL!" He screamed as the place became a hurricane of dark air, spinning wildly around the others. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Things have even worsened! Even with two new members, two lives are lost and the entity of Void fully comes into form. Can Eizou and others be strong enough to fight?

Episode 14: Revealing of the True Void

"I was promised! I was sworn!" Void howled, anger vibrating through his entire being. "I won't lose! Not now, not again!" His screams of suffering echoed.

His body began to shimmer in black dust, his eyes blazing as he seemed to grow even more powerful. "More.." He hissed. "More power.. more, more, MORE!" He shrieked as his body imploded into a tornado of black nothingness.

"Void!" Shadow Venus shouted wildly. She tried to reach him but a black slash struck out, cutting her across the chest. Her fuku torn and her body beginning to bleed, she fell to her knees.

"You.. promised me.. You'd bring back my family," her voice was numb. "I just.. don't.. want to be alone anymore.." She collapsed, falling into a dead faint.

Eizou sat there, Henshou still in her lap. "Eizou! Transform!" Shadow Mars shouted.

She felt the clinks as the two pieces of the Triad Moon Piece were presented to her. "Transform," Toki said softly. "I'll stay with Henshou."

"Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!" She stood up, calling out her transformation. The two items melted and delved into her being as she henshined into Shadow Moon.

"A hahaha.. haa.. ha..." The nothingness formed into a humanoid figure, faceless, and nearly featureless. It's voice was male though, the only thing to distinguish if it had a sex. "Finally.. I am.. free.."

"Void.." Shadow Moon, with Shadow Uranus, Shadow Mars, and Shadow Jupiter, stood poised to attack. "This has gone far enough!"

"Hee.. hee... my perfect little beings..." He cooed, apparently not hearing her. "My beautiful elements.. you've finally come back to me.." He raised his hands, a swirl of silvery black forming. "I will finally be.. whole.. again.."

"I don't know what you're going on about but you've gone far enough!" Shadow Jupiter shouted. "Blossom Shower!" Her hands began to spin until energy built up and it shredded into blossoms, striking out.

It struck Void, causing rifts to appear. But each one closed. "I will return the Primal form of the universe.. no more imbalance..." Void hissed.

"You'll destroy everything!" Shadow Uranus shouted.

"We will return to our original forms!" He crackled. The swirls wrapped around him, cloaking him. "I will win this time!"

"Shadowed Illumination!" Shadow Moon tried to attack but it was absorbed in the cloaked night.

"Love's Finality!" A haggard voice cried out. Shadow Venus barely stood as she thrust a single hand out. The attack hit, hard, causing Void to scream. She pressed on, her body inching forward as the attack continued head on.

"Get out of here," she wheezed. "He's going to possess this entire place!"

"But we need.."

"No! If you cared for your friends, you have to leave!"

Shadow Pluto called out. "She's right! We need to leave, NOW!"

Shadow Moon and the others pulled back as Shadow Venus continued to move forward.

"I was stupid.. thinking.. that I could bring them back.." She spoke thickly, her eyes welling and overfilling with tears. "I was always alone..." She smiled then. "But now... I'll finally be reunited. Beautiful Rhapsody Heart!" She screamed as her body lit up, shining a brilliant color of orange.

"Time to go!" Shadow Pluto shouted. And as the light filled the entire area, the girls along with Henshou teleported away. And Shadow Venus' voice echoed softly. "Sister.. forgive me.. I'm ...going.. home..."

And her body reverted to shining light, her energy collapsing as her body gave way to the intense power. And it then shredded away, ebbing into the nothingness as it overpowered the light, sucking over the entire realm of Void. The laughter was dim but there as it traversed the darken place.

Pomona and the others were still talking outside as she turned suddenly, her eyes wide. "NO! NO!" She pressed her hands to her forehead, screams forming. She fell to the floor, banging her hands to the ground. "NO! Please! Oh god... why! WHY!"

The group formed. Poor Shadow Pluto turned a dangerous pale white and fell forward on her face.

"Dear god!" Hanshou flushed. "Eizou?"

The entire group untransformed, Eizou looking up to see Duchess Nerthus. "Nerthus.. Mama..." She burst into sobs as she rushed to her mother. "Oh god! It was so frightening!"

Her mother spoke softly in her ear, brushing her hair back. Henshou shifted, moaning.

"Henshou!" Eizou pulled away. "Oh thank god..." She leaned down, her eyes bright. "Are you... all right?"

Henshou pushed himself up unsteadily. "He's.. dead... my father..." His eyes closed tightly. "Damn it all!"

"Henshou?"

"Leave me alone!" Henshou shouted, glaring at her. "I thought.. I should've... Why did..." He couldn't finish anything and he turned and left. Sora helped Toki up.

"We'll come back when we've recovered," Sora said softly to Eizou.

"Let us help," Kaiki and Kaki followed them, balancing poor Toki between the three.

"What.. happened?" Duchess Nerthus asked shakily.

"Void.. completed..." Eizou held her face in. "Shadow.. Venus.. and Henshou's father.. were destroyed..."

"My sister..." Pomona was still on the ground, her body still quaking with tears. "She.. died.."

"Like a true Shadow," Eizou's voice came out thickly. "She was just like everyone else.. she thought she had lost everything and had nothing else... she only wanted her family..."

"But I'm her SISTER!" Pomona screamed.

"Stop it!" Njord barked. He knelt down. "She was one of us but she is of Earth now. We must let her go and be happy.."

"Papa.."

"She will be at peace now. That is the most we could want," His head fell down. "My child... we have her memory..."

"But I didn't get to know her.." Pomona tried to speak. She sounded almost like a whiny child and Njord smiled, reminded of Pomona's childish persona.

"I know but time will heal us.." He wrapped his arms around his child.

And Eizou started to move before the world turned black on her.

She awoke, Apple laying next to her on the crowded bed. He was breathing in slowly and deeply, his tail occasionally flicking unknowingly against the bed and Eizou's thigh. His nose was pressed against her armpit as she shifted, wrapping her arm to barely touch Apple's head. Her head moved down tiredly as she tried to figure out what had happened in the last few hours.

"Eizou?" A whisper echoed as Duchess Nerthus poked her head out. She wore one of Hanshou's petite dress, showing off the well developed femininity that was Nerthus. "May we talk?"

Eizou nodded as she pulled away slowly. She gently petted Apple's snout before she exited her room, closing the door around halfway with a light touch.

They walked out down the steps to the backyard where Nerthus settled on the grass as she carefully pressed her dress down. "It's not often I wear such things. I've never felt so.. free," Nerthus chuckled.

"How did you get here?" Eizou asked finally.

"By Sailor Pluto's help. She guided us here after I pleaded with her."

"Why come here? You could've called or something.." Eizou trailed off.

"I thought I would approach first..." Nerthus moved her head slightly. "Your mother is a sweet and wise woman. Your brothers are rather... interesting." Nerthus smiled wistfully. "I.. had a sister once. The most beautiful little girl, she had such violet eyes, like our mother..."

"I'm sure... wherever she is, she still loves and considers you as her sister.. if you'd let her," Eizou finished lamely, flushing.

"Shadow Venus didn't make it," Nerthus said after a small pause. "This is going to be troublesome. All Shadows must exist and now we must find the new Shadow."

"We can't just replace Kira!" Eizou protested.

"I'm afraid it's how the system goes," Nerthus sighed tiredly. "We tried to look into Shadow Venus's life here but she has no relatives save her aunt and uncle. Thus the new Shadow Venus could be anyone and we won't be able to locate them as quickly."

"Why not send Pomona?" Eizou asked quietly.

"Pomona is not in a good state. Pomona is or was Shadow Venus's older sister in Shadow Venus's past existence. And Pomona is taking her second death extremely hard."

"Oh... Are all the Shadows related to the Dead Moon people?" Eizou asked softly, carefully.

"All of them," Nerthus agreed.

"Oh... So what do we do now?"

"The two Triad Moon Pieces are existing in you now," Duchess Nerthus said finally. "Void will start to attack more fully now that he has lost complete control of himself. Chaos rules in his blood and only the balance of the elements will bring him down. We must find all the remaining Shadows and protect you at all costs."

"So what's the plan?"

"That.. was the plan, Eizou," Nerthus tilted an eyebrow as Eizou grinned sheepishly.

"Um... Henshou had a Triad Moon Piece," Eizou wiggled her toes, feeling them in her shoes and socks.

"When it broke into three pieces, it takes to the heir and the two that are most connected to her."

"I don't think we're connected anymore. I think... he blames me.."

"He blames himself. He said he didn't believe he could save his father but still, hope is something that cannot be so easily disregarded."

"I probably should find him.. So, having gotten a taste of Earth and its styles, what do you think?" Eizou asked with a wide grin.

"The food is fantastic!" Nerthus grinned just as widely. "And that instrument, the.. television? How bizarre it is! How long are the people stuck in there?"

"Uh..."

Henshou paced the steps of his single floor home, going up and down the short level until his vision blurred. "Why did I lash out at her? Why?"

He turned around, angry at himself, at the world as a whole. He stilled at the top, his eyes slowly narrowing. He turned very carefully. "Void..."

"My, my.." The whisper echoed in the dead air. "You're certainly... suitable..."

"Henshou?" Eizou called out, knocking on the door for the fifth time. "Come on! You must be home! I don't know where you work... and when you get home.. and..." She trailed off. "Henshou..." She pressed her forehead against the door with a sigh, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I'm sorry.. so sorry." But after no response in so long, she had to eventually give up.

She walked down the street slowly, staring at her hands in a impartial daze. She turned a corner to find herself faced with a tall, tall man with brilliant snow white hair that pillowed out from him. His face was etched delicately, his eyes a shining gold. He wore a oversized white tunic, etched in gold lining. The shirt underneath was tight along the chest, showing the well toned muscles that seemed to bulge. The sleeves eventually loosened at the elbows to billow out into a slight frill. His pants were white as well, tight against his thighs and calves, tucking in the heavy gold boots.

"Aye, my princess. I'm so glad I could have found you," His voice was raspy, warm, and soothing as well as familiar. "I had sent my familiar after you so long ago, I'm afraid he may have become confused."

"What?"

"You are affiliated with Her Lady Duchess Nerthus, am I not correct?"

"Are you from.. Who are you?" Eizou stepped back. "Leave me be! I'm not in a good mood!" She grasped her necklace as a precaution.

"Please, my Lady, my name is Jaro, I am merely a Mage of the Clan!"

"Jaro?" A familiar voice echoed in the air as Apple walked toward them, his tail slowly twitching. "My.. master?"

"You remember me now, you silly fool?" Jaro grinned, bending down to pat Apple's head. "I've been looking for you and waiting all this time for a response. You were supposed to follow Void."

"Can't exactly follow something that's been reborn," Apple said dryly.

"SHUU!" Eizou kicked Jaro's white tush, glowering at both of them. "Stop it! Apple! Come!"

Apple opened his mouth to protest. "NOW!"

"You to!" She hissed as she flipped around. "How do I get into these problems!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

With the appearance of Void and Henshou's lost sanity, Eizou stands struggling to just live day by day. Over wracked with guilt, she now must contend with conflicting emotions dealing with Jaro. Not to mention the team needs to find Shadows Mercury and Saturn as well as the new Shadow Venus.

Episode 15: Getting By With Just Words

Eizou paced her room, ignoring the soft fragmented flow of conversation in the living room. She was too high strung and she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to see Henshou NOW.

Apple watched her, his eyes quietly assessing the damage that had taken place. He knew that Eizou was physically improving, faster now that she had the two pieces existing within her but her mentality was getting too fragile for his taste. He wondered how he could put her at better ease but then, he couldn't really do much.

He sighed and turned his thoughts to Jaro. Seeing him sent a mirage of images that melded too fast for him to capture and he was as baffled as Eizou. But eventually, he'd remember what he was supposed. All he knew was that the scent had alerted him to a old and good friend that he would recognize anywhere.

"Eizou, you're wearing down the floor," Apple said finally, gently.

Eizou looked at him with a blank look before she realized he said something. "What?"

"Why not get something to eat?" Apple tried again, sitting up, hoping to persuade her.

"Oh.. I'm not hungry.."

Apple carefully pawed her leg as she was about to resume her pacing. "Please.. Eizou, for the love of your sanity, eat?"

"Fine.." Eizou shrugged as she went to the kitchen hurriedly. But the living room had gone quiet and she found a note tacked to the table. "Dear Eizou, took the boys and your father out for a visit to Grandma. I'm sorry I didn't bring you but I want you to get some rest and tend to our guests."

"Guests...?" She frowned. "Nerthus is leaving...uh..."

"Tomorrow morning. She's worn out from stress, just like you." Jaro stepped in. She stared at him with a wide gaze.

"How did you get so tall?"

He tilted his head with a blink. "Eh? I grew up like this, like your height." He patted her head playfully only to have her hit it away.

"Don't touch me." She growled angrily. "What are you here for? What do you want? Are you here to help? Can you find Henshou for me?"

"I'm here for my dog," he said lightly.

"Selfish bastard!" Eizou blazed. "Take your dog then! I bet I took better care of him, heartless monster!" She felt the hot tears stream down her face.

His hands gently bracketed her face, a warmth emitting, seeping into her and soothing her nearly destroyed nerves. "I'm sorry." His voice came out so sad, so filled with a heartrending pain that her vision blurred as she choked back a sob.

"Let me go! I want Henshou!" She sobbed, falling into him. "Henshou! HENSHOU! Where are you?"

Jaro merely held her to him, petting her hair back as she cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henshou stood at the portal of the Nothingness, staring into it. Something was chipping away at his mind, his heart screaming but Void lurched in his blood now, claiming the soul that should have been strong enough.

But being born had ruined that soul, a voice whispered to Henshou. "Nothing but an abomination... you've lost everything that loved you.. and you will lose Eizou... if you want to save her, you must destroy.."

Henshou rubbed his eyes. "Void..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang shrilly, the gathering of teenagers wandering in, chatting away at minute subjects. There were spurts of laughter and giggles, as the boys eyed the single and the girls gossiped.

Kaki stood poised, ready to run in. But she was waiting, albeit impatiently. "Come on already! It's fine!" She barked.

Kakure struggled to brush her hair. "I can't! It has a knot! Can't I just take out the bow?"

"It was my fifth attempt that you FINALLY liked! So no!"

"It's my hair!"

"COME ON!"

Kaiki blinked watching them with a bemused look before heading in. "Aloha amigas," she greeted Ami and Makoto. "How are you guys?"

"Exhausted," Ami yawned. "I was up all night cramming. I was so worked up about everything else, I nearly forgot about the math test."

"MATH TEST?" Makoto's eyes widened. "Oh no! I didn't study at all!"

"You're not in my class!" Ami began.

Makoto blinked. "Oh, I know that! But I have a English quiz that I forgot."

"That has nothing to do with math!"

"I know that!"

"But you just said!"

"I know what I said, it's you that is confused!"

Kaiki sighed. "Is there anywhere were people WON'T fight?"

The day passed easily for the others, being able to focus on class work and try to not worry. Eizou was still depressed but she forced a smile on her face to make others feel better.

"You look like a deranged walrus," Kaiki sat on the bench in the school uniform, her hair still dolled up into a tight bun. She wore a slash of dim red lipstick that blended well with her tan.

Eizou frowned, picking at the school lunch she halfheartedly bought. "I know but the teachers buy it."

"You need to stop worrying so much. Everything will work out," Kaiki said soothingly.

"Says you," Eizou bit into her sandwich and made a face. "What is this made of?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Kaiki shrugged.

Eizou took to the rest of the day, the smile slowly eroding from her lips until she merely looked like a zombie. She nearly fled the school, heading down the steps and down the street, twisting and turning until she arrived panting at Henshou's home. The door was softly swinging open, the air still. She looked around nervously, confusion slowly blossoming.

"Henshou?" She stepped up the stairs, her hand carefully catching the door. "Henshou, it's me, Eizou."

But as she hesitantly entered the small home, the air became more dead the further in she went. Her hand went to her necklace and the words slipped out. "Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!"

She reappeared seconds later, dressed in her fuku, her Triad Moon Staff already grasped in her hand.

She found herself in the kitchen, looking around slowly, methodically. She heard something pull open, squeaking like an un-oiled hinge. She turned, seeing the back door opening unhurriedly. Yet she felt as if it were an invitation for her to follow through.

She exited into the backyard, the air picking up to discard the few leaves that had fallen naturally. She looked around, trying to still the furious beating of her heart.

And then, just as intense as the feeling had been, it dispersed suddenly and she could breathe. But the sadness only strengthened. "Henshou, where did you go?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple looked up at Jaro, his eyes unblinking. The two had frightening similar eyes, despite that Apple had canine vision. "Well, what do you plan on now? Lady Nerthus has left, so shouldn't you follow as well?"

"Such a silly mutt," Jaro affectionally ruffled through the thick fur. "I've been powerless without you by my side and I just can't stand that."

"Then how have you survived in the Dead Moon realm?"

"Physical training," Jaro settled down, sitting eagle style. His pants tightened on his thighs as he continued to pet Apple, moving his hand behind his ear. "Besides, Duchess Nerthus asked me to stay."

"But.. uh, you know the father doesn't know anything, right?" Apple frowned. "I mean, you think he really is going to let you stay?"

"Well, perhaps where Pomona is at?"

"Come now, do you really need to stay? Eizou was very upset.."

"Love is a fickle thing. She shouldn't have chosen the spawn of Void," though he spoke lightly, something underlining was much more rougher. Apple's ears flipped backwards, his eyes glinting.

"And you shouldn't speak as such either," Apple frowned, pulling away as his tail lashed the air. "What do you know? Henshou is a good man!"

"Not anymore," Jaro said behind his hand.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving, not now. Not until this is finished."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kashu-chan?" Kaki called out, looking around the small room. They had begun a game of hide and seek but Kaki had thought she'd find her sister in seconds.

"Kashuryoku?" She looked under her sister's bed, frowning. "Come out, come out, where ever you are," she sang out.

She thought she heard a giggle from the kitchen and tiptoed into there only to find her mother humming and making soup. "Hi Momma." Kaki looked around her mother, trying to find some hint of her sister. "Have you seen Kashu-chan?"

"Now, now, that's cheating," Shinkon smiled, laughter behind her tone of voice.

"Pretty please?"

She then heard the giggle again, this time behind her. "Aha!" She ran out of the door, seeing her sister dive into the living room. She was about to step foot in when the doorbell rang.

"Hello..." She trailed off, seeing Eizou with her tear streaked face.

"I can't find Henshou! I went to his house, his work, his school, no one has seen him since that battle!"

"Shuu.." Kaki used her sleeve to wipe at Eizou's face. Eizou merely shoved her hand away, sniffling loudly.

"We have to find him!"

"But how? We can't comb the city."

"We have enough people," Eizou said desperately. "Come on!" She grasped Kaki's shoulder. "I'm sure we can find him! We have to! WE HAVE TO!"

"EIZOU!" Kaki pulled away. "Why are you so upset?"

"I love him..." Eizou covered her face. "I didn't get to tell him! I couldn't.. we knew each other in so little time.. he's gone! I can feel it! He's gone!" She cried even harder.

There was a loud beeping as Kaki fumbled in her pocket.

"There's an attack near the Crown Parlor.." Venus's voice filtered through. "We think Henshou's there!"

Eizou turned instantly and fled, Kaki trying to not swear as she grasped her necklace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The street had life stalled. Several cars had stopped, the people passed out in their cars and upon the sidewalk. The inner senshi tried to make sure all of the victims were all right.

"This must have been traffic hour, I mean, so many people are just.. passed out," Mars murmured.

Shadow Mars and Moon appeared, following in the distance was Shadow Neptune. From the opposite direction came Shadow Pluto and Shadow Uranus. "What in the world happened to this people?" Shadow Neptune scratched her head.

"There's no youma," Sailor Jupiter blinked, watching Sailor Mercury check the stats of a young woman.

"Henshou.. where is he? Venus! You said he was here!" Shadow Moon spoke accusingly. "Where is he?"

Sailor Venus looked a little uncomfortable. "I thought I saw him.."

"YOU THOUGHT! You just THOUGHT!" Shadow Moon moved forward before her eyes widened.

"Henshou.." She whispered. "I've been so worried."

Henshou looked the same, but his body radiated something cold. He lifted his hand up and a blacken orb formed, soft swirls of rainbow colors glittering.

"What.. is that?" Sailor Moon asked finally.

"I've been waiting for you," Henshou's voice droned out, a second voice echoing the same words, but had a much lower tone to it. "Now, I want the Triad Moon Pieces."

"Henshou, it's me.. Eizou," Shadow Moon moved forward, no one stopping her. "I don't think you know what you're..."

A single blast shot out from the orb, and she watched a slender ribbon of light be pulled from her. She felt the draining effect as she staggered back and untransformed.

"Sorry love but Henshou's no longer here," The dual voice echoed thinly.

"Blossom Shower!" Shadow Jupiter shouted, anger visible on her face. "How dare you attack an ally!"

The attack raged out only to be blocked by Eizou's body. "Don't.. hurt... him.." Her voice came out thinly. The cuts slowly dripped blood as her eyes glazed over before she caught herself and turned.

"Henshou.. Henshou..." She reached up and touched him, cupping his face. "Please.."

And Henshou's hand tightened on the orb and Eizou's body quaked in the blacken strike, her mouth opening in a soundless cry. From her body was pulled the two pieces, her eyes wide in shock and pain.

"Goodbye..." He struck out with his other hand, fisting it as it made contact just under her ribs. Eizou felt a crack and even more pain as she collapsed.

He pulled away, grasping the two items with a smirk.

"Violent Sea Storm!" Shadow Neptune clapped her hands together, gust and bitter water shooting out to soak Henshou. The two items clattered to the ground as Henshou swore.

"You will pay! All of you will pay! I will not be disobeyed," his voice rang out, anger etching the undertone.

"They are not meant to be ordered," Jaro appeared from a white mist, Apple by his side. "Now Void, let's talk, shall we?"

Henshou's eyes turned black. "Ah, I remember you.. the Magician Fool..."

"Ah yes, I remember that title.." Jaro's smile faded, anger slowly blossoming. "Such problems you've caused. You were never suited to be Void."

"But I was chosen," Henshou's smirk was cold. "Unlike you..."

"I don't need power to live to the fullest!" Jaro snapped his fingers, a wooden staff forming. "Begone from this man!"

A white pillar struck out, sending Henshou to stagger back a few steps. But the light turned black almost the instant it touched him. His laughter slowly grew cruelly.

"I AM Void!" He screamed, his body throbbing. "And I will not lose to someone whom has already lost to begin with. I will bring the Nothingness and I will not let you nor this worthless specimens beat me."

He faded out, his laughter dying out as Jaro turned slowly. His eyes met with Eizou, who struggled to stand but her body fell forward, nearly shrieking in pain.

"Here, let me help," Jaro smiled warmly.

"Why.."

"What?"

"Why did he fight me... He loved me..." Eizou looked up. "Why couldn't you heal him? You're a mage! Why did nothing work?" She lay hunched over, her shoulders quaking. "I've lost him..." 


	16. Chapter 16

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Hoping for a simple break in the current patterns of battle, the girls decide to head out to go skiing. Even there, trouble lurks but then, so does a new ally. Meet Nigori, the snow loving queen who is also Shadow Mercury.

Episode 16: The Snow Queen's Turf; Icy Winds

Eizou was tired of hanging around the house. She was bored and stressed and it didn't help that Boya and Chuukou were so loud in playing. She wished that she had ear mufflers or a set of gags to use on the noisy twins.

"Will you to stop prancing in front of my room!?" She shrieked, sitting up as the boys indeed danced by her open bedroom door. "I'm trying to rest!"

"Nah nah!" Chuukou spit out his tongue.

"MOM!" Her voice could've shook the house, she was ticked off.

"Chuukou! Boya! Leave your sister alone!" Her father frowned as he pressed them back. "I need to talk to Eizou."

Eizou opened her mouth to protest but the hard set of his lips told her to not to say anything. Not yet, anyways. "Yes, Dad?"

He sat down quietly, his eyes quiet. "Honey, I wanted to talk about how you were... injured."

"I fell," Eizou flushed, her father easily picking up on it. Eizou could never tell a lie straight faced.

"Can't you just ask Mom!?" She blurted. "You'd believe her more than me!"

He tilted his head, speaking carefully. "You're my daughter. I trust you."

"No, you don't! You never have! Why would you send Kakushi to spy on me when I started to play soccer?"

Her father opened his mouth to protest.

"Or when I was invited by some friends, with other male students, to a picnic, you forced me to bring the duo terrors all because they would 'miss' me!"

Eizou frowned. "You never let me do anything on my own because I'm a girl and that means I'm supposed to be weak!"

She stood up, feeling defiant. "Well, guess what! I'm not some weakly kid, I'm a senshi!" She stood, her chin up in the air as she grinned.

The snort came from behind her father's hand over his nose and lips. His eyes were twinkling. "Now, I always knew you were a dreamer.." He began lightly.

"Oh for crying out loud! See!? I'll prove it to you!" She grasped her necklace. "Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!"

In moments as the room light up and then dimmed out, she stood expectedly, waiting for her father to either have a heart attack or pinch himself to make sure he was dreaming.

He merely stared at her. "That..."

"Yes?" She asked carefully.

"That skirt is a little short," he finished finally. "Can't you wear pants?"

Eizou blinked. "Eh..."

"Honey, your mother told me all about you when she first found out. I merely played along to what you wanted, as someone who didn't know anything. I've seen the Sailor Senshi like everyone else in Tokyo," he shrugged. "Nonetheless, that doesn't mean I don't want to protect you. You are my baby girl and I have to act as such. But I guess I haven't given you much credit," he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for that."

"So you'll let do things my way?"

"Eizou, why? Why can't you compromise?" Her father gently pressed her down to sit and then followed suit. "If we all strived to do things together, we would get a lot farther."

"Dad.."

"But this business of senshi, I have no part of it. Just like many others, I suppose. I wish I did but I don't," He pulled her to rest against him. "I just keep seeing you like you were five and so small. I could help you but now, everyone must depend on you. I didn't want you to learn that like this, that's all."

"I'll be fine, Daddy.." She smiled warmly, her eyes glistening. "I'm not alone, don't worry. I have friends, allies. I just want you to let go."

He laughed. "I will, just not completely." He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Now, Kaki called earlier about a trip to go skiing. Since your friends heard that you were feeling better, they wanted to invite you to go with them."

Eizou frowned and opened her mouth to reject. But the look on her father's face said that maybe she should go and try to have some fun, at least for the weekend. She already felt burnt out.

He grinned as she nodded and stood up. "By the way, maybe you should get out of the outfit?" He suggested as she flushed. "I'll send your mother up with dinner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I sitting in the back?" Sora asked coldly to her older sister, Shiraha. She looked a lot like Sora, with the same colored eyes and hair, only she was a good five years older and her hair was cut evenly around her face and head. Shiraha always dressed in dark clothes and lathered her face in white make up to make a 'statement'. It only meant that Shiraha liked to stand out.

"Because I won the coin toss," Toki grinned at her from over her shoulder, sitting in the far front.

The car consisted of Eizou, Kaiki, Kaki, Toki, Kakure, and Sora as well as Sora's sister, Shiraha, the only one able to drive at the moment. It was a bit crowded in the van, as Sora pushed back against Kakure's sleeping figure. This caused Kakure to fall into Kaiki who shoved Kakure back against Sora.

"I'm amazed she doesn't wake up," Eizou grinned at the sleeping figure.

"Wake up already!" Kaki twisted around in her seat, shouting at Kakure.

"Sit back down!" Shiraha was heard shouting as the car swerved and Kakure's body lunged forward to whack her head on the seat.

"Fuck!" She swore, rubbing her forehead. "Who yelled at me?" She squinted out at the group, all of whom were busy looking out of the windows and the snowy scene flowing by. "Eh?"

"Be quiet back there!" Shiraha had righted the car, mumbling to herself. "Mom better pay me for this!" She told Sora as she glanced at the mirror.

"She did say she would," Sora rolled her eyes at Kaiki who giggled.

It was a rather large resort, the mountains looming in front of them glistening in white tufts of watered ice. Eizou and the others were well bundled as they pranced around. Shiraha sighed as she finished helping them get skis. "Now, I'll be in the lodge, resting and drinking cocoa."

"Come on! It's fun!" Sora tried to get her sister to come with her and the others but she wouldn't be deterred from the promising warmth of a fire. "Well, we're on our own."

"Yea!" Kakure took a step in her skis and fell forward into the soft snow.

"Maybe we should get a instructor?" Kaki said finally. She flicked off some snow that was on her heavy jacket, frowning. "It's so cold!"

Eizou started away, the only one not on skis. "I saw the ice rink over here," She called out. "I don't feel up to the ski slopes yet."

"Aww.." Kakure stuck out her lip.

"I'll come with you," Toki hurriedly took off her skis and thrust them to Sora. "Here ya go!"

"Hey!!"

"Have fun guys!" Toki grinned at the others as she and Eizou disappeared around the bend.

"Well, either we follow Kakure's experience or we get a instructor..." Kaki said finally.

"Instructor," came all but Kakure's voices.

"HEY!!" Kakure crossed her arms, scowling darkly as she followed them mutely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toki smiled as Eizou glanced at her. They stood at the edge of the frozen rink, several people gliding by as graceful as swans.

"Beautiful, huh?" Toki sighed happily. She fluffed up her hair as she placed on the skates that the officials gave the two. "Come on!"

She glided as easily as the rest of the people on. Eizou nearly staggered to keep her balance as she took to the ice. "Easy.. easy.." She began to move hesitantly, her legs jerking.

She ended up doing a split and her face turned white. "Ouch.."

"Can you get up?" Toki called out, passing her by once then twice. "Need a hand?"

"Can't you stop?" Eizou grumbled before she slowly and very carefully climbed up, grasping the edge of the rink in hopes of keeping her balance.

She then pushed away slightly and fell on her buttocks with a heavy grunt.

"You make it look so easy," Eizou fumed, arms crossed as she glowered at a giggling Toki.

"I've obviously done this before," Toki offered her arm as Eizou took it. It took a few minutes of dragging to get them both straightened and on their feet. Eizou grasped the edge and leaned against it on the side of her left hip, watching the other people.

"It looks like so much fun.." Eizou sighed. "I really wanted to try this. I mean, I can roller blade so why is this so difficult?"

"Eh, maybe affiliated with the cold air and that you need to glide, not hit the ground," Toki mused. She would have continued if another girl hadn't chosen that moment to cross over to them. She was smiling warmly as the other two studied her.

The girl was petite but muscled, obviously well trained in ice skating as she came to a planned halt. Her dark brown hair, nearly black in shadows, fell haphazardly over her face and just to her shoulders, flying off at any hint of wind. Her sky blue eyes glittered with mirth as she tilted her head. She was rather tan, her skin evenly layered as she opened her mouth.

"Having fun? Your friend seems to have a balance problem. My name's Nigori, Gakkono Nigori but you can call me Nigori-chan. I've been skating all day and was starting to get lonely. So? Wanna have me help you?"

"Talkative, aren't you?" Toki quipped. "I don't know if we can help her anyways."

"Ha ha, I'm right here, you know?" Eizou straightened and almost lost her footing.

"Here, just take her side and I'll take the other.." Nigori and Toki eventually were moving, with Eizou in between them rather comically.

"Oh.. boy, we're going a tad fast.." Eizou began.

"On my count, let go," Nigori told Toki.

"Wait...waitamin..." Eizou began weakly.

"One.."

" I can't do this on my own!" Eizou protested wildly.

"Won't learn until you let go," Nigori said brightly. And poor Eizou watched the two separate from her as she struggled to keep her length as it had been.

"Hey.. I'm finally getting the hang of this," she shouted before she turned and went over the railing into a bank of snow. She had flipped and landed on her back as she wheezed. The bank crumbled and covered about three fourth's of herself. "Oh.. god, I'm cold."

Toki had crumbled, bending over the rail as she howled in laughter. Nigori neatly climbed over, smiling gently. "Here, let me help.." She gently pushed the snow off until Eizou could move.

"Didn't know snow could be so heavy," Eizou began to chatter, her teeth gritting. "And it's in MY JACKET!" She began to dance around, flinging her arms weakly.

And Toki fell over backwards, choking on her laughter as she crackled.

"It's not funny! TOKI!" Eizou continued to dance as Nigori led her back to the path that would lead to the building.

She was soon cozied up to the fireplace as Toki and Nigori had a private conversation. Eizou had a strange inkling during that small period she was left alone but she pushed it aside. "I'm going to act like I'm normal... that I'm here to have fun, not worry about other..." Henshou flashed in her memory and her head fell forward. "I miss..."

"Miss who?" Nigori came over. She had taken off her oversized coat to reveal a rather tight and fluffy blue sweater. It hugged her hips, much like the black jeans she wore.

"No one," Eizou nearly choked that out.

"Well," she offered a cup of steaming cocoa. "If you wanna talk, I'm more than willing to listen. Or even better, I can talk and YOU listen!" She grinned at that. "It's a joke, get it?"

Eizou blinked. "Err.." The tingling began along her lower back, climbing up her spine. "Um.."

Both of them tilted their heads toward the door as the ground shook. "Um..." Eizou stood up slowly. "I think we have a problem," She began carefully.

"EIZOU!" Kaiki fell in, gasping. She was covered in snow, head to foot. "Uh? Could I borrow her, just for a moment.." Kaiki gave a weak laugh as she pulled Eizou to the side. "There's a MONSTER and I think ... um..."

"Henshou?" Eizou whispered thickly, her eyes closing briefly. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Jupiter glowered at Henshou as the monster, not unlike an oversized polar bear with vampire fangs, loomed over the Shadows. "I don't know what has gotten into you," her voice came out darkly. "But you hurt Eizou! I thought you cared for her!"

"That human might have.. but not this one," His eyes turned black as he gestured. "Kill them!"

"Moonlight Casting!" Shadow Moon jumped down neatly. Without the skates, she moved far more easily. The attack only distracted the bear from actually attacking and it turned on her.

"Henshou!" She shouted, that vain glimmer of hope grasped in her heart. "Please, for the love of God! Don't fall for Void! You haven't lost everything!"

Henshou tilted his head, the cold smile deepening. "Oh but if you are not destroyed, he cannot save you.."

"Stop twisting him!" Shadow Moon called her staff to her hand. "Shadowed Illumination!"

Henshou merely seemed to suck in the energy. "Get them," he instructed the bear.

"Fiery Crossfire!" Shadow Mars aimed for the snow, the arrow beaming down to melt the ice. The bear slipped forward as she grinned. "Ah ha!"

It caught itself, straightening with a scream of rage. "Whoops.. Uh, down boy?" Shadow Mars smiled weakly.

"Windblown Haven!" Shadow Uranus was heard crying out as Shadow Mars was tossed in the air just before the bear attacked her. She floated there before she landed next to Uranus. "God, you're heavy," Shadow Uranus grinned.

The Shadows seemed to circle the bear and Henshou. Henshou and Shadow Moon had eyes only for each other, one glaring, the other pleading.

"Please.. don't do this.." Shadow Moon said tiredly. "I can forgive you if you just come back.."

He turned slowly, the snow at his feet falling away in slow motion. His eyes stared blindly and empty at her and she felt the stab go through her, the pain of the heartache shaking her.

"You're not there, are you?" She whispered, her voice echoing. She fell to her knees, her shoulders quaking. She could feel him approaching.

"Get up!" "Eizou! Fight!" "What are you doing! GET UP!" "Stand up!"

"You will return everything to Nothingness..." It wasn't Henshou that had spoken, nor would he ever return. Void's eyes were soft. "The pain of one's body and spirit will disperse and no one will suffer.. It is the way of Void.. of the entire Nothingness.." He touched her head lightly, the darkness dripping to land around her but not quite on her.

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes welled up as she looked up. "Henshou, I love you..."

She jutted the staff that formed in her fingers, the sharp end shoved hard against his ribs. It wasn't enough to do anything but a cut just deep enough to bleed. The motion splattered it against her, blinding her momentarily.

"Eizou!" She heard Shadow Jupiter shout. She knew something was up but her vision blurred as a angry but fuzzy Void loomed over her.

"Glacial Tempest!" A mist swarmed over the man, freezing him to the ground. "Come on! Move!" A new Shadow jumped over, picking Shadow Moon up with ease.

She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a blue orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely blue and her bodice was different. She wore a blue sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a green orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two blue orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a blue crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a blue round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her boots were blue with a yellow metal v at the ankles, the top half traveling to under her knees and tied loosely in the front by crisscrossing lace. Her left ear was pierced once with a yellow round small loop, the sibling in her right ear but her right ear had an additional ring on the top of her ear.

"Name's Shadow Mercury and while I don't know you, I know Eizou and hurting her is a crime!" She pointed at the man. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The ice holding him chinked away in sharp shards as he glared at her. "You will bow to me!" He shrieked, snapping his fingers. The bear lunged forward as Void melted away into nothingness.

"COWARD!" Shadow Mercury shouted. "Glacial Tempest!" She tried the attack a second time, this time against a fast moving target. That was the main reason it didn't work and the paw lunged out to strike at her.

"Shadowed Illumination!" Shadow Moon pressed up, shouting the attack from her partial standing position. The bear turned to dust as Shadow Mercury fell to her knees with a loud sigh of relief.

"Nigori?" Shadow Pluto tilted her head slightly.

"Aye, it's me.." She untransformed. "Thanks for the item Toki. Came in handy," She fingered her necklace, smiling warmly.

"Everyone in one piece?" Kakure called out.

Nigori touched Eizou's shoulder slightly. "For what it's worth, my pain is your pain."

Eizou looked up as Nigori smiled sadly. "You just seem to.. vibrate your emotions." She helped Eizou stand up. The rest had untransformed and they made their way to the lodge.

"I'm surprised no one noticed anything," Kaki blinked.

"HEY!" Shiraha shrieked, Sora jumping high. "Where did you GO?!" Her sister stood, a dark look on her face.

"Um, I was with my friends?" She offered.

"Yea but we were supposed to met here ten minutes ago!"

Sora frowned. "Ten minutes!? What a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! It's called concern!"

"WAH WAH WAH!"

"You little brat!" Shiraha smirked at she almost painfully rubbed her younger sister's head. "Come on, you guys looked like you died or something!" They started to head in, disappearing one by one until Eizou was left. Dressed even in winter clothes, she was freezing beyond belief.

"Henshou... I'm sorry.." She told the wind, feeling it pick up. "I'll return everything back to normal.." 


	17. Chapter 17

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Eizou has given up on ever saving Henshou. Rather, she finds herself shouldering the burden of knowing she will eventually destroy Void. But as times edges ever slowly forward, she looks to Jaro for comfort and finds feelings too similar to what she felt before and she is more than afraid for this. How can she choose to destroy and love at the same time?

Episode 17: Her Longing for Love; Eizou's Battering Emotions

Eizou paced in her room. It was nighttime and school was back on tomorrow morning. She looked out at the night sky, the few dim stars twinkling on and off like a switchboard. She eyed the moon dubiously, the crescent wax seeming to blend into the nothingness, blinded slightly by the dim gray clouds.

Apple had stayed, much to her surprise. Jaro had as well but Apple would not say why. Apple didn't seem to care much for Jaro, preferring to be with his mistress more than anything. But again, Apple would not reveal his own feelings. But he certainly tried to get her to talk.

"For that last time, shut up already!" Eizou barely glanced over her shoulder, her gaze smoldering. "Why do you want me to spill my guts? I never have before!"

"If you keep things locked in, it will fester and boil until you break," Apple stilled halfway, having seen the obvious as Eizou mimicked him soundlessly. "Come on! You need to get a grip on yourself!"

"What does it matter?" Eizou moved listlessly, settling into her blankets with a long and dramatic sigh.

Apple settled down next to her bed, his tail flipping just as listlessly as she had moved. "You will be the end of me," he muttered before closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Duchess wasn't ready for sleep, watching the Solar Cross with a blank gaze. Njord appeared behind her and coughed delicately but getting no response, he coughed harder.

"Oh, Njord, what are you doing still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he spoke lightly. "Tell me, my lady, what bothers you?"

"Jaro.. why has he returned?" She studied the crystal walls. "I cannot comprehend what has happened to him in the time away. Not after the trials..."

"That test took a lot out of him," Njord nodded in agreement.

"When he didn't become Void, he was so angry. I never understood why he was so. The role of Void is not an easy task."

"But he knew then that the other person could not handle it, did he?" Njord pointed out. "That the element was too much. How does he think that he could handle it?"

Lady Duchess looked at him with a strange look. "He knew of them."

"Of what?" Njord tilted his head with a frown.

"The Moon Triad Pieces," Njord spoke slowly, the idea forming. "Did he know that Void would have one?"

"No, no one knew of the pieces since before we were born. It's been a lost legend forever."

"Jaro has traveled a great deal, perhaps he heard tales," Njord offered.

Lady Duchess sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I could not stop Void then and I cannot do so now. What purpose do we serve for our Shadows if we cannot help them but request their help?"

"We will repay them and more," Njord said lightly.

Lady Duchess changed the subject, her eyes half-closing. "How is Pomona?"

"She won't leave her room," Njord's voice was bitter. "She is taking Lady Kira's death far too much."

"And you seem to be very impassive," Lady Duchess arched an lean eyebrow.

"She was not ours anymore," his voice came out forced.

"I'm sorry, Njord. Would you like me to talk to her?"

"Don't know how much help that will be," Njord shrugged his shoulders before bowing. "I bid you good night."

"Sleep well," she said lightly. She waited until she heard no more of his footprints before leaving with a soft flourish. She found Pomona's room with ease, having once visited it so many times before.

She knocked once, paused, knocked again, and gave the knob a quick rattle. She only had to wait a moment before it opened, Pomona looking out with a small smile.

"Been a while since you've used the special knock," Pomona smiled, her eyes bloodshot and the lids swollen and puffy.

"We need to talk," Lady Duchess said briskly. She gently placed Pomona on her bed. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Pomona asked stupidly.

Lady Duchess pulled a hand mirror toward her, lifting it to show Pomona her face. She only had to wait before the mirror revealed something that was not yet on Pomona's person.

"A orange gem emblazed upon my brow," she grasped the mirror, pulling it away from her as she stared in awe. "How...?"

"She chose you to be Shadow Venus. She knew you, if not consciously at least."

Pomona's eyes closed briefly before she threw the mirror against the wall, shattering brilliantly. "No."

"Honey, you have no choice."

That was not the right thing to say. "Please leave," Pomona's voice was stiff with suppressed rage.

Lady Duchess didn't think twice as she nearly fled. Pomona rarely was angry but she was much like her father when so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakure fumbled in her book bag before she pulled out the lipstick container. "This would really highlight your eyes," she offered it to Eizou who stared at her.

"Why?"

"It's picture day!" Kakure said brightly.

"Certainly would account for the pretty dress," Kaiki grinned at Kakure, taking note of the flowery printed dress that flowed just before her knees. "Bet you're freezing!"

"Bet I look good though," Kakure stuck out her tongue.

"I always look good!" Kaiki boasted louder.

"Excuse me?" Kakure's eyes narrowed. "I am the embodiment of beauty!" She said haughtily.

Eizou snorted. "Oh please! Michiru has you all beat!"

"Bet Haruka would agree on that," Kaiki nodded sagely.

"Pfff! I'm pretty like her!" Kakure began.

"If you grew your hair out," Kaiki began. The two got into a heated argument as Kaki lurched over.

"Ugh... I hate this.." She was pale and bundled greatly.

"You sick? Why come to school!?" Eizou demanded.

"I'm not sick," Kaki said darkly.

Eizou blinked. "Are you, you know?"

"On the worst part of being a 'woman'? Yes, I am," Her voice was dark lingering in rage. "My god! I took some medicine this morning and I still feel like pulling my eyes out!"

"You'll live," Eizou patted her on the shoulder as Kaki shuddered.

The group separated and regrouped after school. "That picture's going to be awful!" Kaki wailed. "I nearly threw up all over the poor man!"

"Well, at least you didn't have him saying, 'Say pretty girl!'" Kakure shuddered. "Pervert!"

Eizou wasn't paying attention as she looked over the sky. The wind picked as she broke into the conversation. "I'm going to head on home. Don't feel much like doing anything right now."

"Awww..." Kakure and Kaiki whined but Kaki also said the same thing, although the two girls had differing reasons.

Eizou found herself home alone, or so she thought.

"Tell me, where have you been? Your aura's different somehow," Apple's voice echoed from the living room.

"I've been traveling for a long time. I wouldn't be able to tell you what I've seen in a lifetime," Jaro's voice came out lightly before it came out louder. "Good day, Eizou."

She poked her head in. "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you come in?" He answered questioningly, tilting his head slightly. Eizou was a little discerned when Apple was doing the very same thing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, more colder than she had planned.

"I thought my aid would be suitable. I happen to know a great deal about Void. After all, I tried to gain that level."

"What?" Eizou stepped in fully, the frown blossoming.

"The job of Void is a hard task. The person must be strong enough, not physically although that's certainly a benefit, but mostly in the heart, will, and soul. But alas, I was beaten by a hair. Didn't take it that well either," he smiled mirthfully.

"Who was Void?"

"Hmm? Once was a good friend became my rival and finally my enemy. He was unable to handle the element Void."

"Why?"

"Why do we give into despair? Fall into nothingness, long for death?" Jaro shrugged. "He became consumed by these emotions rapidly, not wanting to be strong. Void is dual, it is both a element that brings for balance but it also brings discord. You must be strong. He always needed to be somebody, that's what let him be chosen but Void is a fickle element, if you cannot control it, it controls you."

"Can he be saved?" Eizou whispered.

Jaro stood slowly, his eyes becoming rather intensive upon her person. "His physical form, no. His soul? Yes. In order to save him, both Void and Henshou, the body must be destroyed."

Eizou pulled away. "No!"

"There is no other way.." Jaro said carefully.

"There is always a way! You can't just kill him!"

"He is already dying! The more Void feeds upon his soul, the more torn it becomes and the least likely for his rebirth," Jaro bit out. "Void needs a strong soul to be balanced. If that level tips, even in the slightest, the soul begins to shred. His body is already taken over, and he hasn't got much time for his inner self!"

"SHUT UP!" Eizou screamed before she ran to her bedroom. She paced the floor, gritting her teeth until her jaw ached in pain. She wanted to scream but chose to beat her arms against her bed wildly, causing the blankets to bunch and the pillows to go flying off. "No! I won't give up! I can't..."

And yet, she remembered looking into those eyes that were supposed to be Henshou's. There had been nothing human there, only a wilderness that frightened her and left her little choice of what to do. But how were she, let alone all the other Shadows as well, to destroy something that was once human?

"I'll save you.. somehow," she sat on the bed, laying down in the fetal position as she cried silently.

She was awaken for dinner, Kakushi's grin fading when he saw the dried tearstains. "Eizou.. um, dinner time." He had planned on pouncing in on her but his enthusiasm fled him the instant he saw his sister's haunted eyes.

She stopped at the doorway, fixing her gaze hard upon the back of Jaro's head. "What are you doing here still?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"He's going to house with us," Hanshou smiled warmly. "Come eat! It's your favorite!"

But she poked at the food serving on her plate, staring sullenly at the mess she made as she occasionally released a long and strained sigh.

Chuukou and Boya were soon eyeing each other, unused to their sister and this kind of behavior.

"Are you okay?" Boya asked loudly.

"Why are you always sighing?" Chuukou and Boya looked at each other.

"OH!" They spoke as one. "Do you have a boyfriend?" They sang out.

Eizou's grip on her fork tightened as she stabbed the plate, causing a painful screech in the sudden silence. "I'm... not hungry.." Eizou mumbled as she tried to push up. But her feet wouldn't work and she broke away, shoving hard as a sob broke out. "Shut up! You stupid pricks! You don't know anything, do you?" She knew she shouldn't be yelling at them but it felt more better than keeping it in. "YOU STUPID! STUPID! STUP..."

"EIZOU!" Kokei's yell and his own hands slamming onto the table, sending many of the plates to the floor, startled everyone, including Eizou.

"Go to your bedroom. You have no right to yell at your brothers," his voice was thin with rage.

"NO!" Eizou screamed. "NO! I have every right! Always making fun of me, always saying stupid things.."

"ENOUGH!" Kokei roared.

"I HATE YOU!" Eizou turned and fled, her feet pounding the ground. She could hear her mother and father calling out for her. Eizou ran for it, the pain her breast beating her on.

She soon found herself at Henshou's home. She slammed the door until her knuckles cracked and her palms were red and starting to swell. "HENSHOU! HENSHOU! Come out? Please?! Come on... HENSHOU!" She crumbled, sobbing. "Don't make me do this! Please! Don't.. wanna hurt..." She buried her head against her crowded knees, the sobs eventually dying down.

The night sky had begun to darken and soon the gray clouds were sending forth a cold rain. She wandered tiredly through the streets. It was empty as she moved listlessly. The cold seeped in as she tripped in a puddle, mud caking her.

"You promised.. you wouldn't let Void hurt me.. so why.. why did you let him take you?" She asked thickly, her fingers sinking into the muddy puddle. "I'm not strong.. I don't know what to do.. I just.. want you back.."

It took a moment to realize that the rain was no longer hitting her. She looked over her shoulder, Jaro quietly holding an umbrella.

"Your parents are going crazy," He offered as an explanation.

"I don't want to go home," She retorted through chattering teeth.

"You'll get sick," He knelt down, watching her with old man eyes. He continued to hold up the umbrella but offered nothing else.

"Why are you here?" Eizou asked bitterly. "If you want to be Void, then you kill him."

"Because I don't have the power to save him," Jaro continued to look at her with those eyes and her own welled up with tears.

"But... I love him.."

"And," his voice came out softly, gently as he leaned ever so close to her. "That will be your greatest power for him. To be saved from the nothingness, there must be a link to break the shell. Love is a powerful weapon and a girl always knows what to do with it. That is why I cannot save him, only you."

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

His gaze bored into hers as he whispered. "Because I, too, love someone.."

And he kissed her, a soft lingering touch of warmth that spread like fire. It wasn't at all like with Henshou, which had been more sweet and gentle. This was intense and startling.

And she surprised herself by pressing into him, clutching his clothes until she buried her face in his jacket sobbing.

"I'm sorry," He wrapped his arms lightly around her, the umbrella flying away in the rain as they merely sat there. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

It seems as if the world is becoming darker by the day. People fighting, being killed, mauled, hurt, and everything else thrown in between. What was once cherished, life is now becoming rapidly unbalanced, as if the line of good and evil - often already tentatively aligned - tipped hard into evil. And with the final Shadow discovered, they must band together or be sucked into the Void.

Episode Eighteen: Beginning of the Finale

"Achoo!" Eizou sat at in the waiting room, eyeing the exit with a wishful gaze.

"I knew you were going to get sick," Kakushi snorted, looking at a rather cute girl. "Think she'll talk to me?"

"I dom no," she sniffled tearfully. "I dom care, edder!"

"Edder?"

"Edder, edder!"

"Oh! Either, gotcha.." his foot began to tap absently. Each tap caused Eizou's eyes to blink painfully as she slowly gritted her teeth and her face darkened until she gave in.

"Will yob stob it!" She cried out. "Tab, tab, tab! So annoying!"

"I understood that part," Kakushi grinned.

"Go to bell," she growled, crossing her arms and hunching into herself.

"Ginbano Eizou?" A nurse called out.

They were led into a small, single windowed white room, the air clean with a hint of rubbing alcohol.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she bowed politely to Kakushi who smiled widely and bowed back.

"Why'd yob come?" Eizou sat on the lone chair as Kakushi rose an eyebrow.

"You need to get on the.. uh... bed thingie."

"I dom wanna."

"You sound like a whiny five year old... I mean moreso."

"Shub up," Eizou climbed onto the bed, the paper crinkling.

"I'm here cause our parents asked. Besides, I get to miss class."

"So do I!"

"Yes, but I'm not the sicky," he rolled his eyes at her tongue sticking out at him. "And you need an adult."

"You're an adult?!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, since we're alone," Kakushi scratched his nose. "Um... what's been happening?"

"Nothing new.." It took a moment before what he really wanted to know to sink in. "Oh.."

He eyed her carefully. "Yea, well, Apple's not talking, neither is Jaro and so, well, I'm your brother and I thought.." He spread out his hands, looking hopeful.

She stared at him and for a moment, the vision of killing Henshou to save him filled her mind. Her eyes welled up. "I can't... I dom wanna burdem you."

"It's not! I'm your big brother," he answered cheerfully. "Maybe I can help with.."

"NO!" Her hands, fisted, smacked against her hanging legs. "No! You'll get hurt."

He stilled. "But Eizou, I don't want you to get hurt either," he said finally, his voice quiet and even.

She looked at him with a sad gaze. "I don't have a choice."

He wanted to ask more, she could see that but the doctor thankfully entered and the appointment began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomona stood at the opening of the Hikawa shrine, her face blanked. She wore her hair in two long braids, her eyes dark as she just seem to wait for something.

"Excuse me?" A lean figured girl approached the other. Her bleached blonde hair was short and she had it spiked up and to the sides, her bangs pointing sharply down her eyebrows. Her magenta eyes were warm but calculating, taking in the figure of Pomona. "You look like you've just learned a terrible lesson," she quipped. "I get them all the time."

Pomona didn't look at her for a moment before she finally seemed to notice her. "What?"

"My name is Jinseino Haimutsu. I was answering the ad for the karate class.." She trailed off as Pomona pointedly ignored her. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Haimutsu snapped coldly. "How rude!"

She went around the girl as Haimutsu knocked on the door. "Excuse me?" She called out when no one responded. "I said HELLO!?" She glared at the door. "Forget it! I'll just take my business elsewhere."

She moved toward Pomona who was still in the same spot, her gaze blanked out yet again.

She stilled next to the girl before she carefully placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "For whatever you lost, remember it's not gone forever. But maybe you need to let go."

Pomona jerked away from Haimutsu. "What gives you the right to say that!"

"Foolish girl," Haimutsu bit out. "Take everything for a challenge, rip apart what was supposed to be sympathy. It's all right to have your heart on your sleeve but it's not fair that you make it all out to be everyone else's fault and not yours!"

"I wasn't doing that!" Pomona shouted. The two faced off before Pomona blinked rapidly. "Shadow.. Saturn?"

"Great! So you are a crackpot!" Haimutsu threw her hands up. "Forget it and go back to the loony bins!"

And she shrieked as Pomona performed a nosedive, knocking the two to the cement ground hard.

"What was that for!?" Haimutsu looked like she was ready to fight.

"Here!" She grabbed the other girl's hand and proceeded to drag her down the stairs.

"LET ME GO!" But no matter how she struggled, Pomona's grip was like steel and the two soon found themselves in front of Eizou's home.

"APPLE!" Pomona screamed at the top of her lungs. Haimutsu tried to pretend she didn't exist. "I SAID APPLE!"

The door opened with a creak as Jaro held the door open for the big dog.

"Oh my god.. " Haimutsu began to struggle in earnest. "Come on! Don't feed me to that thing!"

"How rude. I am not a cannibal.. err.. of humans," Apple sat down gracefully. Haimutsu froze the instant he opened his mouth and said the first word and now she stared, terrified.

"I'm dreaming.. First a nut crack and then a talking wolf!?"

"Well, I'm a dog-wolf hybrid," Apple corrected.

"Oh, excuse me, I meant.." She shook herself. "What the hell am I doing talking to a DOG!?"

"Dog-wolf hybrid."

"Excuse me, dog-wolf hybrid..." She trailed off. "I AM dreaming, right?" She asked hopefully.

And a second later, she was holding her nose as it bled.

"I'm sorry!" Apple was talking wildly. "I didn't think it would go flying out!"

The gem, at the moment, was on the ground, as Haimutsu glared at the animal. "My nobse," she griped as Pomona led her inside.

"I can't just enter!" Haimutsu protested. "Help! Kidnappers!"

"Oh shut up," Pomona pinched her.

"OUCH!"

"OUCH!" Pomona jumped several feet in the air as Haimutsu copied the girl.

She was led to the sink in the kitchen as Kakushi raised an eyebrow. "Eizou's sick..." He said as if that was why they were in the kitchen.

"She's bleeding," Jaro pointed unnecessarily.

"Yea... try not to get it on the floor," Kakushi resumed reading the paper.

"My god! Is everyone rude today?" Haimutsu's head was forced into water as Pomona attempted to clean it.

It took a few seconds before hands flailed in the air as Haimutsu pulled out. "Are you trying to drown me!"

"You can't drown from dripping water!" Pomona began.

"Augh! I knew I should've stayed in bed," Haimutsu touched her nose lightly. The bleeding had stopped and her face, while soaking wet, was cleaned of any droplets.

"Here you go," mumbled Apple as he dropped the necklace.

"Oh thank you, I thought I lost..." She stopped halfway in a bend. "That's not mine!"

"Oh, yes it is," Jaro said dryly. "It's for no one else."

She picked it up, out of pure curiosity. It was magenta and in a hexagon shape. The chain was beaded and delicately lined. She held it closer to her eye, peering through and saw the world in a pink hue. She heard a noise and turned to see Eizou standing there, her eyebrow raised and a foot tapping, a look of thought on her face.

"Oh!" Eizou snapped her fingers. "The last Shabow!"

"Shabow?" Kakushi piped up from behind the paper.

"Shabow!" She glared at him.

"Shadow?" Haimutsu eyed Pomona. "Oh boy, you're not a loony, are you?"

"Halfway right," Pomona shrugged, studying the other girl. "That's some hair you've got."

"It makes it easier for me to play baseball," Haimutsu began before she flushed. "Oh! Someone please tell me, what is going on here!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiki and Kakure were over at Kaiki's home. Her mother and sister had gone out to the store for around a hour so with time to kill, the two decided to mess with each other's hair.

"Your hair is awfully short," Kaiki was telling Kakure when they both froze. A feeling of something dangerous filled them as Kakure pulled out of the chair.

"Something's wrong.." Kaiki went to her small television and turned it on. She hurriedly flipped through the channels, nearly missing the station she wanted.

They watched it in silence before Kakure visibly shook herself. "I don't understand, what war is this? Who is it against?"

"It sounds like a lot of wars against everyone else.. and I've never seen the news this gruesome before!" Kaiki's hand was shaking as she turned it off. "It's like... like.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The world is becoming unbalanced," Pomona stated clearly as Eizou and Haimutsu looked freaked. The strange sensation bypassed the others save for the three. "Void is causing battles that will become an all-out war if we don't do something."

Eizou's eyes closed briefly. "But we don't know where he is," she said finally.

"I think we need to regroup," Pomona answered.

"Uh... I'm just going to be going..." Haimutsu yelped as Pomona grasped her collar.

"Oh no you don't! We'll be needing you too!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group instinctively joined at the Hikawa shrine.

"It's almost sad that this place doesn't get this many paying customers in groups like this," Rei sighed.

"What's the plans?" Ami asked Pomona.

Haimutsu was still trying to pull away before Eizou spoke. "You can leave if you want."

Pomona, in surprise, let Haimutsu's clothes go. "What?" She asked carefully.

Eizou looked to Haimutsu. "I don't want to purposely place you in danger.. In fact, you all can go! I'll handle this!" Eizou began. "It's better this way, I mean come on, this is like my fault and.."

She trailed off as the girls looked at her, their eyes just as sad as the next.

"That wouldn't be fair, Eizou," Kakure murmured. "None of this is your fault."

"A difficult lesson is going to happen but I wouldn't mind be the part of solving," Kaki added.

"Besides, I've never had so many friends like this," Nigori smiled happily. "I can't wait to go sledding with you guys again!"

"It's always nice to be with friends," Kaiki agreed.

"Oh, but we need to try skydiving!" Sora began.

"When did we get off track of making Eizou feel better?" Toki smirked.

"You guys.." Eizou sniffled before she began to sneeze.

"Oh right, she was sick," Apple said apologetically.

"You think?" Makoto smirked.

Haimutsu stood just behind the gathered group, feeling as if she was on the cusp of something life changing.

"Oh what the hell! I'm in for it! It sounds like you guys might need me or.. something.."

She jumped as the girls all cheered and pulled her into a group hug.

"Together we'll win!"

Poor Haimutsu struggled in vain before there was a sudden surge of wind, startling the group as they turned.

"Transform!" The animals cried out rather unnecessarily as everyone called out their phrases.

"Uh... Hello?" Haimutsu shook the gem. "How do I activate it?"

A beam of lightning struck near her feet, the gem flying in the air. The girl jumped neatly and caught it and went into a roll to land at the feet of Henshou. "Hi ya!" She said finally, looking up.

She blanched as he aimed a hand in her face. "Oh fuck..."

She barely missed the hit as she jumped up high. "Nepheline Shadowed Decay, Make Up!" Haimutsu body shone in magenta before she was revealed in her fuku.

She wore a black strand for a choker, at the center a magenta orb with two small yellow gems at each side. Her collar was entirely magenta and her bodice was different. She wore a magenta sleeveless and shoulder-less dress but the top half was covered in a partial black corset, a huge gape down the front of her body to the waist. It was tied together by black string, making four x's along her breasts and stomach area. Her waistband started at the beginning of one end of the black corset at the front with a magenta orb. It had two stripes, the top yellow and the bottom one white. It wrapped around her hips to the other side. The two magenta orbs were connected by three loose black strands.

Her brooch was a magenta crescent moon, each side adorned in two yellow gems and attached from side to the other were three loose black threads. She wore seemingly detachable black sleeves, that covered three fourths of her arm but cut off at the fingers. At the backs of her hands were a magenta round gem outlined in yellow. She had a back bow, much like shoelace ribbon, that was a set of two bows, one white and the other yellow. Her shoes were magenta sandals, strapped around the toes and over the arc, as well as around the ankles. she wore gold hoops just above her earlobes and attached to her earlobes were magenta teardrops with a single ring around the larger part of it.

"Heya.." She landed neatly as the group faced off against the man. "Who are you?"

"I am the Void.." The voice hissed out, the lips barely moving. His features were strained, frozen into a dead blank.

"His body.." Shadow Moon whimpered.

"I am the shadow of decay, Shadow Saturn!" Haimutsu exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. But her eyes slowly drooped. "Poor man... you're dying.."

Shadow Moon was quick on her feet, running toward him with a start that surprised the others.

"Eizou! What are you doing!?" Shadow Jupiter shouted.

She raised her hand as she shouted. "HENSHOU!"

His eyes flickered before he slashed out at her. She screamed as she was thrown back. She struggled to her feet, Shadows Uranus and Pluto helping her up. "I have to reach him," her voice came out thickly.

"That will be your greatest power for him. To be saved from the nothingness, there must be a link to break the shell. Love is a powerful weapon and a girl always knows what to do with it. That is why I cannot save him, only you."

"Together, we will," Shadow Mars told her.

"Why bother..." Pomona stood away from them, her eyes staring down. "All that we've done.. all that I've done, how is it worth anything?"

"Poor child.. broken hearted..." Void's whisper echoed over to her and Shadow Moon's eyes widened.

"Leave her alone!" She pushed the others away and made to attack. "Moonlight Casting!"

The attack that Void sent out to Pomona was temporarily blocked by Shadow Moon's attack as she jumped in front of the girl. But the attack was too weak against Void and she was swarmed in blackness.

"EIZOU!" Pomona's voice echoed as she screamed. "NO!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Almost everyone has awakened - save for one. Pomona finally faces her loss, the final Triad Moon piece is revealed, and Void finally faced.

Episode Nineteen: Awakening the Powers Within; Pillars Reborn

"Boom Bomb Destruct!" Shadow Saturn seemed to toss a ball in the air before she swung her arms as if holding a invisible bat. The ball erupted and shot over Void, causing the parts hit on his frame to turn old and graying.

"Eizou.." Pomona knelt down to the other girl who had untransformed. Eizou's eyes fluttered, her lip slowly dripping blood.

"He's getting too strong.." Eizou whispered painfully. "I can't.. can't help him.."

"No, you're wrong," Pomona whispered back, desperately. "You can.."

"It's all my fault.." Eizou's eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry, Pomona.. you must hate me."

Pomona's eyes were leaking. "No.. I don't.. I... I blame myself.. it was my.."

Her head fell down slowly. "But.. it wasn't either one of us, was it? It was her choice.."

"But it wasn't Henshou's," Pomona's voice grew in strength. "Eizou.. even if.. even if in this life you cannot be together, you can still love him. You just.. need to let him go.."

Eizou's eyes closed briefly. "I know.." Pomona helped her up before Eizou turned toward her with a smile. "Did you know, you look just like her? The eyes are even the same.."

"I always wanted a sister.." Pomona smiled as she clasped Eizou's shoulder.

The Shadows had moved forward, leaving the Sol Senshi to the back.

"What do you want us to do?" Sailor Moon asked in confusion.

"Don't do anything," Eizou answered firmly. "This is our battle."

"Nepheline Shadowed Light, Make Up!" Eizou re-transformed, her staff forming in her fingers.

'Sister.. I will bring you the honor and love you were to stand for,' Pomona prayed and an orange blade formed in her hands.

It set off a reaction in the group. Everyone produced blades of their respected colors.

"How quaint.." Void wove fingers in the air, causing it to ripple and warp. The Sol Senshi faded as the Shadows were sucked into a familiar place.

"It's time.. for the sacrifice," Void's voice droned on. "This time, it won't fail."

"You bet it will!" Shadow Mars snorted. "We've got girl power!"

Shadow Jupiter blinked. "Wow...Someone thinks I'm a girl?"

Void jumped up and took off unexpectedly. "Uh.. where's he going?" Shadow Mercury asked finally.

"Follow him," Shadow Moon called out as she was the first to run forward.

They ran into the dark and crumbling building, down winding halls, slippery floors, and blackening stains.

"HENSHOU!" Shadow Moon shouted. "HENSHOU!"

It took a moment before she turned into a round garden. The earth was dead and surrounded but nine small pedestals, each having a solar planet symbol etched into each one. They were gray and old, covered in dust.

"This place?" Shadow Pluto looked around. "It's.."

"I have waited for eons. Last time, my holder refused me in all glory.." Void stepped out from the shadows. "I am Void.. I am the one to create the balance. Without me, everything of the elements would fight against the others..."

"If I'm correct in my nature history shows, that's already true," Shadow Saturn said dryly.

"Void needs us to control HIM," Shadow Neptune said coldly.

"You? Little children control ME?" His voice was mocking. "Oh, poor things.. I will bring the end to you, each and every lifetime.."

Shadow Moon was staring at the pedestal with the white crescent moon. It was too far away before she slowly reached out to it. She could've sworn she felt a tinkle of energy.

The group scattered as Void threw a surge of energy.

"He's stronger here!" Shadow Saturn called out.

"And we're weaker.." Shadow Mars retorted. "Great! What's the plan? Shadow Moon?"

Shadow Moon was standing at the pedestal when Void suddenly reared over her. His fingers grasped her throat and threw her far.

"Son of a bitch!" Shadow Mars aimed. "Fiery Crossfire!" She shouted, shots of fire coming from her palms as they exploded on impact.

He turned, his face ugly with rage. "Something's wrong with him," Shadow Uranus said wildly. "He's..."

"Losing himself," Shadow Pluto and the others gathered in a tight group.

"No! Split up and distract him," Shadow Moon shouted to them. Surprised, they all responded, jumping just out range of his swipes of darkness.

"Glacial Tempest!"

"Blossom Shower!"

Violent Sea Storm!"

Shadow Moon barely glanced at them as she hurriedly began to explore the pedestal. "Come on, how do I get you to work?!"

It took her a moment to see the top engraved marking of a hexagon. "Oh.. duh.."

Then she remembered the other problem. In such a state, she realized that she never found the other part of the Triad Moon piece.

"How the hell could I forget that!?" She moaned, banging her fist against the pedestal. "I just brought us all to our deaths..."

"Eizou!" A tiny voice buzzed in her ears as she looked around. "Eizou, it's me, Apple!"

She touched her choker. "What the hell..."

"Eizou, I'm sorry..." Apple's voice was gentle. "I could never remember who I was or my purpose. I assumed it was to be by your side.. I was never to talk, I was just a thing to be used when my master needed me and Eizou, you need me."

"Close your eyes, Eizou.." Apple asked as Shadow Moon did so.

She was lost in the darkness before a tiny beam of light hit her, growing larger until she was engulfed in it. She was dressed in a different outfit this time. A pure white, mid-thigh length dress with spaghetti straps tied to her back of her neck. She wore a off the shoulder purple top, tied tightly over the center of her chest and dipping into the back rapidly. At the back of her hips was a long portion a violet cape, that trailed to her ankles. She realized she wore no shoes and she touched her head, finding out that she wore gold band that hugged around her eyebrows, around the back of her head and to her other side, ending above the eyebrows. Dangling from this piece was a string of small, delicate purple round gems.

"It's time for the truth.." Apple began. "Honestly, I did forget everything. I am... I am Jaro.."

She blinked. "What?"

"I am at least a part of him. He doesn't know it though..." Apple, even for a dog, looked guilty. "I so badly wanted to be with you, all of you, that the need became what I am now. I have always felt the pull to protect.."

"Then why didn't he.. I mean... Jaro win?" Eizou asked thickly.

"He didn't have the emotions.. not like now.." Apple said finally. "Void needs something and it's not just you girls. He needs to know his heart, what he wants. Even if you do, it's still tricky. You must be constantly strong and without you to help him, Void falls so easily into despair himself."

"What does Void want now?" Eizou whispered.

Apple looked up at Eizou with big eyes. "Whatever Henshou wants."

And he glittered, his body turning into dust as the final Triad Moon piece formed. As if called forth, the other two pieces exited, as well as her gem and the three pieces merged together and merged into the gem afterward. The gem turned a brilliant white before reverting back to purple.

"Apple..." She opened her eyes, turning slowly as she stared in wonder. A single beam of light was coming from the pillar as she breathed. "Pillar of Light.."

"Eizou!" The other girls watched her in shock, at both the strange outfit she wore as well as the pillar. Void was doubling over, gasping in air.

"We need to activate these!" Eizou cried out. "Come on! Get by your own!"

They were quick to do so. "Un-transform and place your gems in!" Eizou looked as Void who staggered to the center. His eyes looked up and for a moment, a fleeting second, she could see Henshou.

Each one of them became engulfed in their respected colors, their outfits becoming like Eizou's, only where her clothes and accessories were purple, each had their own respective colors.

She stood at the pillar, unsure of what to do. "I don't.. I don't know what he wants.."

"Eizou!" Pomona was directly across from her as she looked to her. "Let him go," she said simply.

She closed her eyes as Void reared up, his body ripping from the ground as he howled in rage. They opened slowly as she held her hands to him, palms facing her.

"Nepheline Holy Light!"

"Nepheline Holy Lightning!"

"Nepheline Holy Fire!"

"Nepheline Holy Decay!"

"Nepheline Holy Sky!"

"Nepheline Holy Ocean!"

"Nepheline Holy Ice!"

"Nepheline Holy Love!"

The area became a hurricane of energies, the Shadows draining themselves to feed into it. It created a barrier of which Void tried to destroy but his body and his abilities was weakening.

"Henshou.." Eizou moved forward slowly, as if in slow motion. Her body was feeling light, her head empty. She reached him, cupping his face as she smiled. His face was ugly, strained, and wild, his eyes full of rage. "I'll always love you.."

His eyes flickered, a dim memory surfacing. Eizou began to sing softly.

"Sleep well tonight, my little one."

"I will still be here when the light of the sun arises."

"My love in my heart beats within your own."

"Hold fast to the light, and embrace the shadows."

"Someday, we will all be one and the same."

"Someday we will all love each other."

"And someday, we will not be apart because of the night."

"Ei..zou.." Henshou spoke, his voice beyond exhausted.

"What do you want most in the world, Henshou?" Eizou whispered to him.

His eyes fluttered. "Please... sacrifice me..." He grasped her front, his eyes widening. "Eizou.. I'll always.."

She cried out as he threw her hard against her pedestal. "Void.." Eizou closed her eyes. "No.. I won't get angry.. I won't!"

"All that I'll do is out of love, not hatred..." Eizou stood up on weak legs. Pain wracked her and her vision blurred.

"We are the Shadows..." Eizou began slowly. "We are the Pillars. We are the Elements. But we don't control Void.. we don't control you. We don't want to.."

"Void, I only can pray that you will finally find peace."

She pushed herself into the beam and closed her eyes. The others did so as Void began to look around in confusion.

He began to change, his body warping from that of Henshou into a monster, the eyes turning blood red, the fangs and triangle stripes along his face jagged. His neck and limbs seemed a tad too long, his body hunching forward to rest on his knuckles. His shirt ripped and black, torn bat wings pulled from his body. From his screams, it was obviously painful as the transformation.

"Come on, Eizou!" Kakure called out. "You have to guide us!"

"Easier said than done," Eizou muttered. She placed her hands over the stuck gem, feeling it throb against her fingers.

"Door of the Pillars! Release the Elements!" Eizou shouted as her voice echoed dimly in the barrier.

And each of the pillars shattered, the energy engulfing the others. Eizou felt as if she was being turned inside out and bit her tongue, refusing to cry out. The cascading energy hit the skies, spreading outward in spinning bands, lighting all of the corners and hidden places.

The darkness fled from the light, snapping back to Void who couldn't handle the darkness reentering him. The barrier shattered as the energy sucked in and hit into Void and the darkness had nowhere to run to. He glowed in rainbow lights before becoming pure white. He reformatted into Henshou, who wore a ghost of a smile as he became little particles of light that flew upwards.

The light that broke away from him shot over the scene, claiming each Shadow in its wake and they seemed to melt into nothing.

And on Earth, the skies became lighted by an aurora borealis, that rained down little drops of white light.

Kakushi and Jaro were outside, watching the skies is shock. The twins were tugging on their parent's sleeves, begging to know what was going on.

The Sol Senshi were still at the Hikawa shrine, watching the show with sadness.

"Momma! Momma!" Kashuryoku was looking up from her mother's side as Shinkon dropped her groceries in surprise.

And on the moon, in the far dark reaches of the place called the Dead Moon Realm, the Solar Cross erupted into fire, the light sweeping the lands as the people looked on in a mixture of fear and wonder.

"They've.. done it.." Duchess Nerthus stood up from her seat, Njord's eyes going wide.

"Pomona," he closed his eyes. "Please, oh, please, don't let me lose another one.."

And as the light cleared, a place of infinity beauty existed, where all the elements were present.

Soft, wispy clouds - representing the element Sky.

Endless waters - Representing Ocean and sustaining life.

Seasons - representing Decay, aided by re-growth.

An oversized clock tower - representing Time and changes.

Rain and snow - representing Ice and strategy.

Violent storms - representing Lightning of personality and energy.

Magma flowing under the ground - representing Fire and its spiritedness.

The warm sun - representing Love and the inability to be extinguished.

The cool moon and its silver light - to represent light as unwavering.

It was a new world, created by the elements. Hidden from sight of all, it existed in resonance to Earth, each mirrored to become interlocked pillars. 


	20. Chapter 20

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shadows

DISCLAIMERS:  
All canon characters are (C) 1992 - whatever year it is Naoko Takeuchi and all other related parties. The Shadow senshi are (C) Wild Nature 2006. This is a fanfic based upon the anime version and all written work that this consists of is (C) 2006 Wild Nature.

Elements are righted as the group wearily returns. But a few things are cleared up and some new things are discovered, as well as a new trouble. The girls can no longer transform AND the Solar Cross has gone missing.

Episode Twenty: Prelude

Eizou stood in a crowd, the noise deafening. She thought the people were shouting but they were cheering.

She looked around and spotted the others dotted over the crowd, looking as stunned as she did.

A voice came out, ringing with rhythm. A lone woman sang her heart out, in a language that Eizou couldn't decipher. She recognized her this time.

"It's Queen Nehellenia.." Eizou breathed. She began to push forward as the young girl sang to her people, the melody haunting and yet, people cheered, their voice raised in happiness.

Queen Nehellenia's eyes opened, the soft cerulean eyes glittered with unshed tears as she held her hand out in offering. Eizou reached out, her fingers just barely touching the other.

She was filled with an emotion that she couldn't explain. It was as if all that she had ever felt meshed together and filled her until she was overfilled. Nehellenia's hand pulled away as Eizou's stretched fingers began to shimmer in silver light. It spread backwards, shedding her clothes and color like layers until she was pure energy.

'What do you want most in the world?' Nehellenia asked, her voice distant.

Eizou was quiet. What did she want when she lost the person most important to her?

'Love is endless, it exists in all forms..' Nehellenia whispered gently, soothingly. 'It's never gone..'

Eizou blinked slowly. She saw her family, her friends, her allies in her mind's eye and she breathed in deeply. "I'm not ready to go..." She told the absent Queen. "Not yet.."

'Until we meet again..' Nehellenia's voice faded out as she was sucked downward like a funnel, darkness claiming her.

"Clear!" Voices echoed in her head, her eyes refusing to open. "Hang on!"

The ambulance never had an experience like this. In nine different locations over Tokyo, nine girls were found in the same state. Drained of energy, body functions barely present, and all close to death's door. It took a week for all of them to recover enough to go home.

Eizou lay in her bed, wrapped in blankets. She hadn't seen Jaro or Apple around which cut through her badly. Kakushi, however, pranced in and out her room with school work, stories of his day, and anything that he could relate to her.

"For the last time.." Eizou began wearily. "Leave me alone!"

Kakushi frowned. "I'm doing this out the kindness of my heart," he began lightly but his eyes were worried. She was starting to hate that. Everyone in her family was like that, right down to her little brothers and she didn't know how to explain it to them all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady, forgive me for my leave of absence," Jaro knelt down on one knee. "But I felt I could be of no help here."

"The things you must have seen," Duchess Nerthus smiled warmly. "You must regal me sometime."

"To be honest, I had no desire to return, my Lady," he looked out of the corner of his eyes, worried he may have insulted unwanted.

"So why did you return?" She leaned forward carefully in her pristine chair, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because I felt it again.. the call of Void. I knew that the present holder wouldn't last much longer and.."

"You wanted to try again?" She asked very softly. "Jaro, why do you want to be Void?"

"I want to work with Eizou.. the girls, I mean."

She smiled sadly. "But you've seen what it does..." She sighed tiredly. "Besides, I don't know how to test you."

"If I can suggest," Jaro began.

"No..." Her gaze caught her glass window across the long room, a frown deepening. "This time the one who is Void will discover it in himself. I cannot give the test anymore."

"There was.. another reason why I came," Jaro began haltingly.

Duchess Nerthus's head moved slowly back to him. "Yes?"

"My lady! My Lady! Duchess Nerthus!" Njord came barreling in, panting. "It's a disaster! It's been stolen! Missing! Something, for God's sake!"

"What is it Njord!?" Duchess Nerthus and Jaro stood up rapidly. "Oh.. no.." She picked up the billowing skirts of her dress and rustled out of the room, nearly running.

She flew the door open to the room that held the Solar Cross. But all she was a shadowed room, where the pedestal stood in the center, empty of the precious artifact.

"Oh no.." She fell to her knees. "Where has it gone to?" She wailed. "My people.. forgive me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?!" Eizou nearly screamed at Apple who looked down at his paws.

"I was figuring things out. I thought I might get in the way.. or something," he finished lamely.

"Of all the stupid ideas! I've been pulling my hair out; I thought you deserted me!"

Apple's tail ruffled. "I would never!"

"Good!" Eizou crossed her arms and slouched in the armchair. Her parents were out with the twins, leaving Kakushi to watch over her. She was glad that her parents stopped pestering her as she still didn't know what to tell them.

"Henshou..." Eizou reached into her oversized blouse, pulling the gem out. But as she held it, she felt nothing. "It's gone cold, Apple. Why did it go cold?"

Apple leaned over, resting his head on her thigh. "Perhaps you need something more," he answered finally.

"I can't transform... I was a Shadow," Eizou's fingers gripped the gem. "But it won't work anymore! I have the Triad Moon pieces! What am I doing wrong?"

"It could be your spirit is wavering. You think you want to resume fighting but your heart is still in pieces."

"Is this a choice, Apple? Can we go back to normal life?" She held her head in her free palm. "No, we can't. It was so fast and it still hurts, Apple. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to lose anyone. What am I supposed to do?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pomona paced her room, pausing every once in a while to give a futile tug on the door. But to no avail, it wouldn't open.

"DAD!" Pomona shouted on the top of her lungs. "I swear I won't leave! So UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Pomona?" Duchess Nerthus's voice was muffled but Pomona caught the chuckle as she smirked.

"My lady, will you please let me out?" Pomona stayed away from the door as it swung open with a lingering creak.

"Why did he lock you in?"

"Something about not losing me whatsoever. It doesn't matter anyways.." Pomona reached into her front pocket. She offered the orange gem to Duchess Nerthus.

"It's cold.." She weighed it in her palm, studied it in the light, but for the life of her, could feel no lingering energy.

"And useless," Pomona said bitterly. "The Shadows are no more.."

"No, that's not possible," Duchess Nerthus was frowning. "However, I think there may be a link to this and the loss of the Solar Cross."

"Where do you think it went?" Pomona asked softly.

"I don't know, once the girls tapped into their elements, it was so bright.." Duchess Nerthus sighed tiredly. "The effects have yet to fade from the Realm but once they do, how will we continue?"

"We should go hunt for it! There must be some way to target it or something.."

"Unfortunally, no. It's always been here," Duchess Nerthus looked overly worried and Pomona had no way to make her feel better.

"There is another issue," Duchess Nerthus said carefully. "Jaro brought up a certain problem."

"Besides the whole no-Void thing?"

"Yes.." She sighed again, rubbing her eyes. "Another rogue has appeared on Earth."

"Uh..." Pomona scratched her hair. "Who?" She asked finally after thinking hard.

"Sigel.."

Pomona blinked. "Err, who is he?"

"She," Duchess Nerthus corrected. "Sailor Sigel."

"Uh huh.." The tone of Pomona's voice told Duchess Nerthus that the young girl knew nothing of this Sailor Sigel.

"She was a fortune teller who traveled the Sol System. She was an outsider who looked like us but yet, she wasn't us."

"Uh.."

"There was the theory that she's old, as old as the once glorious Silver Millennium. She certainly knows a great deal about it. She claimed to have known about the falling of the Silver Millennium."

"How is this a problem?" Pomona asked loudly, before Duchess Nerthus could go on.

"She also claimed to be the holder of the Solar Cross. Long before my time, she tried to take it from us but at the point, she wasn't a senshi. How she did this is beyond me."

"So is she a fake?"

"I don't think so. Nonetheless, we must find her," Duchess Nerthus said firmly.

"You think she took the Solar Cross?" Pomona asked suspiciously.

"No but maybe we can get her to say where it could be."

"So where is she?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eizou walked out of the house with a long sigh. It had been a grueling few months of rest. She was no better off emotionally however. She felt sick every time she thought of Henshou and often was brooding or depressed. The others seemed to be on their feet. They hung out together often, despite that their abilities had disappeared.

Well, their senshi abilities. They were fast discovering new talents. Kaki learned to control fire. After discussing with Toki, she gave it a try on her stove and nearly blew the whole house down.

Nigori could make water into ice, which she loved to do while ice skating. If the water wasn't hard enough, she'd make it so. She said it would give her more time to practice on ice instead of waiting for the season to do it.

Kakure could grow things, making flowers blossom and cause trees to shoot up rapidly. She rarely did this though, as she believed it to be unnatural. But she could also guide it elsewhere, thus opening bushes and other barriers free from where she stepped.

Sora could already levitate. She couldn't be obvious about it, as she didn't want to be labeled as freak. But she did it on occasion to freak out younger children.

Kaiki developed the ability to breathe underwater but she couldn't communicate with the animals like she wanted to. She said she got too much confusion. It was an abliity she needed more time in, she told everyone.

Toki's abilities were still unnamed. She did get flashes of moments of the future, though most of it were just minutes ahead and not based in years. She usually ignored them unless they were very important.

Haimutsu, to the opposite of Kakure, could make things decay but not die. She said that the power of death was a step that many couldn't reach and she had no qualms about it. She didn't use this abilities as she saw no need. Everything eventually decayed, so why should she hurry the process?

And Eizou? She could 'generate' light. It was often unintended and based upon emotions. If she was angry or sad, the light around the area Eizou was in would be cold. If she were happy or delighted, it would be warm. Much like seasonal weather, it all depended on the dual nature of Eizou's emotions.

Which at the moment, weren't very happy. She was always cold now and wasn't interested in making it warm anytime soon. She thought she didn't deserve it.

"Eizou!" A loud and annoyed Apple barked extra loudly to get the other's attention. "Aye! I've been calling for you! Pomona has been wanting to see you."

"For what?" Eizou asked puzzled. Pomona had seemingly disappeared but she sent letters, painstaking written in Japanese. Pomona was a very good learner when it came to the written word. Duchess Nerthus often made cameos in the letters, adding advice or fun tidbits.

"She says there's a problem," Apple turned and waited as Eizou trudged after him.

"Hi, Pomona," Eizou studied the other girl. She had resumed her cheerfulness but wore her hair in long braids rather than up in the 'interesting' style. She also wore less bright clothes.

Pomona beamed, although Eizou noted it look a tad forced. "Hi!" Her voice came out high pitched and overly done. "Uh, I'm here with a message from Duchess Nerthus.."

"Yes?" Eizou crossed her arms carefully.

"Um, firstly, the Solar Cross has been missing."

Eizou's jaw dropped. "When?"

"Since Void," Pomona didn't quite meet her gaze. "Duchess Nerthus said that someone must have summoned it and well, there's a new problem."

"What can be worse?"

"Someone claiming to be the holder of the Solar Cross has appeared, according to Jaro. She was a fortune teller who is, apparently, a rogue senshi."

"So does she have it?"

"Duchess Nerthus doesn't think she is the holder. The Solar Cross has been in the Royal family and she thinks only royalty can use it."

"So then this rogue senshi?"

"Well, she's old," Pomona smiled weakly. "She's been around since before the Silver Millennium, traveling the universe."

"Uh huh.." Eizou raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I looked into history books and there was mention of a Sailor Sigel. In her pursuit to retrieve the Solar Cross.." Pomona hesitated.

"Go on."

"She killed a third of the people in the Dead Moon Realm."

"Come again?"

"She's a murderer. Vicious, heartless, and bent on holding power; the book said that she sought to be the Queen of the Dead Moon Realm, claiming to be from the bloodline."

"But she didn't get the Solar Cross."

"She nearly did," Pomona said carefully. "But it.. refused her and marked her with burns on her hands."

"So she's not..."

"No but we, as in Duchess Nerthus and the council think she's returned and finally has the Solar Cross. So now for your part. You kind of, well, need to find her."

"A rogue senshi who murders people and I have to find her WITHOUT my senshi abilities?"

"Well, we think we have a solution to that but we're going to need additional help."

"Who?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a lone hill, where the wind blew coldly and the skies were dark, stood a lone figure dressed in a strange outfit. Remotely like the fuku of a Sol Senshi, it was extravagant to say at the least. She carried a ornamented hammer, cradling it in her hands as she studied the city with a careful eye.

"Finally, I can retrieve it," she said happily, her voice laced with malice. "Oh, how I've waited for this day. But first, I must take care of those foolish senshi."

And she moved backwards slowly, stepping into shadow and disappearing although. She thought she would have an easy time with the Sol Senshi but the true battle will begin. Problems have arisen - the loss of Void and the need to find his replacement, the strange disappearance of the Solar Cross and a murderous rogue appearing, claiming to be of the royal bloodline of the Dead Moon Realm and the true holder of the Solar Cross. Not to mention that the girls cannot transform.

But with this new battle, the heir will finally rise to line, the girls, including the inner Sol senshi, will power up, all to the battle to save the Dead Moon Realm. Find out what happens in the next season of BSSMShadows! 


End file.
